Scar's Return
by snheetah
Summary: What if Scar left when Simba told him? What if he met Zira and became king of the Out lands where Kovu would soon take over? What is Scar met with the hyenas again? What IF Scar kidnapped Simba's daughter? What if Kovu develops feelings for her and saves her from Scar and Zira?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Lion King. Some info is from Lion King . wikia**

* * *

><p>"Run," Simba said as he glared at his frightened uncle, "run away Scar, and never return."<p>

Scar had hoped for Simba to let him stay at Pride Rock. Well that didn't go as planned. "Er yes," he stuttered as he slowly slithered away from Simba, "as you wish, your majesty!" he hissed as he slapped a heap of small burned chips at Simba's eyes. The chips his Simba directly in the eyes and he screamed in pain. Scar leaped to the nearest slope and ran down from it before Simba could catch him. He skidded to a halt as he saw a burned tree branch falling on the ground and blocking his path. He leaped over the branch and ran as quickly as his legs could carry him. He turned his head as he saw a couple of lionesses chasing him away, one of them being Sarabi that was leading the group. He leaped down the slope and landed on his four paws. He stopped, looked back, and continued to run for it.

The lionesses halted as they saw their tyrant disappearing into the distance. Away from the Pride Lands. Sarabi smiled as she saw her brother-in-law fleeing. With Simba being the future king, the Pride Lands would be as good as they were in Mufasa was king. The thought of her dead husband saddened her but she was happy that her son was not dead. Her and the lionesses headed back towards Simba as they saw him walking onto the Pride Rock.

Scar halted his running as he looked at the still burning Pride Rock. All of those years of being king burned within his home. He put his head on the ground as he saw it all burning up into ashes. He got up with an alert as he heard a harsh rumbling into the distance. A drop of water fell out of the sky and on his man. Rain. He ran to find shelter before the rain drenched him. As he ran, he came across something small and furry that was curled up into a ball. He looked at the small ball of fur and gave it a small push with his paw. That little something made a small movement as it turned its head and looked at him. It was a brown colored cub with green eyes like Scar's.

The cub's eyes opened widely and its mouth hung open as it was about to scream. A lioness jumped in front of her cub to protect him from Scar.

Scar took a step back as he looked at the familiar lioness. She had red colored eyes, beige colored fur, and she stood proudly in front of Scar. "Scar?" she said as he eyes brightnened.

"Zira?" Scar said as he squinted at her in the darkness. That's why she looked so familiar. She was one of the Outlander lionesses. She had been by his side during his reign t Pride Rock and he considered her to be onr of his loyal subjects. He remembered at she had a son named Nuka, who is Scar's view was not even fit to be a king.

A roar was heard in the distance as Zira and Scar looked over. Scar glared at his former own as he growled the name, "Simba," under his breath.

"Simba?" Zira echoed.

"My nephew," Scar answered her as he got up from the ground, "the next future king of the Pride Lands."

Zira did not understand. She thought that Scar was the official king and would always be. He was doing perfectly fine and she needed to know what had gone wrong. "What happened?" she asked him.

Scar turned his head and looked at him. "He came back," he growled, "almost killing me." He remembered the scene were Simba jumped from the cliff, pinned him to the ground, and almost choked him so he could spill out the truth about Mufasa's death. He suddenly looked at the cub that looked familiar to him but he could not remember. "Who is this?" he asked.

Zira looked at her offspring, "Kovu," she said as she softly pushed him towards Scar, "your next succesor at Pride Rock."

"I remember," Scar said. When he was king, he had allowed the Outlanders at Pride Rock of course. This when he had met Zira, Nuka, and her other little cub named Vitani. Obviously Nuka coulnd't become king because he was weak in Scar's view and Vitani was a girl, he chose Kovu to be his next successor. Kovu was not born yet, but he gave word to Zira that if she was going to make him proud of her, she was going to have to give birth a a strong healthy male cub and she finally did. "That won't happen now," Scar suddenly said.

"Why not? There must be some way," Zira said.

"With Simba as king, he will be much more powerful than any of us. He is the spitting image of...my brother," he said the word as if it was poison.

Zira walked closely to Scar and sat down next to him. "I think you are much more powerful than him," she said as she glared at Pride Rock.

Scar suddenly remembered something. During his reign, he had seen a lion always hanging about Zira, never leaving her alone and doing whatever she told him to do. Now where in the world was he? "Where is your mate Zira?"

"That doesn't matter now," Zira stated as she looked at him, "he was unlyal to me but also unloyal to you too."

Scar grinned at her. "You killed him."

Zira made on answer but she walked over to her little cub. Scar followed her and looked at small thing. "There is still a chance Scar," she said, "for you to be a king. You can be king of the Oulanders," she suggested as she beamed at him. "You can teach Kovu the rights at being a king!" She could feel herself getting excited by her idea. Scar being their king would make them stronger than the Pride Landers and they would be able to overthrow the king.

Scar smiled at her idea. He looked down at Kovu who was sleeping next to his mother. "We will raise him together," Scar said that made Zira smile widely at him, "I will tach him everything."

"That's what I had hoped," Zira said as she gave him a nuzzle with her head. She quickly retreated as she looked away from him, a secret smile spreading across her face. Not only was Scar her idol, but she also wanted him to be her mate. Now, thanks to Kovu, that was a possibility. She turned around and grabbed Kovu around his back with her mouth. She walked away from the Pride Lands as Scar followed her to his new home where he would soon take over.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

><p>As Scar stepped into Zira's shelter, he was shocked to see that he used to live just like her before he was king. Isolated with little food. He never understood why the Pride Landers would be so cruel to the other lion. What differences were there between them? The Out Landers were different from the Pride Landers but they were all lions. Nevertheless, even though he was part of the Pride Lands, he felt like he was an outsider from his family.<p>

"Well this is where we lived before you became king," Zira said after she gently set Kovu on the ground. She kicked the dry land with her paw. "It's awful."

Scar made a face at the living conditions. He had the urge to not stay here but he had nowhere else to go. He saw two lionesses playing tug of war with a dry scrap of meat that they found on the ground. Then, two little lions ran outside of a cave and straight at Zira. "Mother? Mother!" a skinny, not so handsome looking lion, jumped in the air at the sight of Zira. "I caught some filed mice tonight. They were this huge!" he stated as he held out his paws and distanced them from one another.

"Nuka chill," a lioness cub, with blue eyes and a tuft on her head told him as she walked up to them. "You are still not going to be a king."

"That's what you think. You would not be a king either, Vitani."

Vitani made a face at him. "That's because I'm a girl idiot, if you have not already noticed."

"Oh blah-" Nuka said but he was interrupted by Zira's outburst.

"You two!" she snapped as she slowly pushed Kovu in front of Scar's paws, "should be ashamed of yourselves. I bring you the king of the Pride Lands and this is how you welcome him? With your nonsense?"

Nuka and Vitani took a step back from Zira. Nuka resisted the urge to make an eye roll at her and Scar. When he was born in the Pride Lands while Scar was still king, Scar had chosen Kovu who was unborn. Why couldn't he have been king? "Sorry mother," he heard Vitani say as she bowed her head.

"Don't apologize to me," Zira told her, "apologize to the king who provided us with a better environment to live in."

Nuka held up a paw and put it at the side of his mouth. He whispered at Vitani and said, "yeah right."

"What did you say?" Zira yelled as she turned her dangerous eyes to him.

"Nothing!" Nuka quickly answered.

Zira gave him one last glare as she turned her attention back to Scar. Her features softened when she looked at him. "I know that this is not much for a king but I hope that you will be comfortable."

Scar looked around. He was used to this kind of environment by now that it did not matter much to him. "Of course I will be comfortable," Scar finally answered her which made her smile. He looked down at his feet and looked at the sleeping Kovu.

Kovu's paw fidgeted. Then his muscles relaxed and he slowly put his small paw on the ground. Scar put a paw over to Kovu's side and dragged him close to him.

"Great," Zira smiled as she turned her back on him, "follow me," she said as she nudged her head to a direction.

Forgetting about Kovu, Scar stepped over him and followed the lioness into a cave.

"I should be king!" Nuka growled through his teeth as he stormed away from Vitani and Kovu.

Vitani looked at him with a smirk on her face. She giggled as he began to have one of his scratching fits. He scratched himself as each and every flea bit his flesh. He looked like a complete monkey. "I can see why he wasn't picked," Vitani mumbled with one last smirk on her face.

In the cave, Zira led Scar to the highest level possible. "Is this good enough for you?" she asked him as Scar elegantly met up with her.

"Zira, its perfect," he told her as he laid his body gently on the ground.

Zira softly gave him a nudge with her nose as she sat down next to him. "I cannot believe that he was alive in the first place. Wasn't he supposed to be dead?"

Scar let out a sigh at his foiled plan. "When he was a cub, I sent three hyenas to kill him. They were too idiotic enough to follow him wherever on Earth he landed to."

"Hmm," Zira said.

"At least they are not around anymore. Either killed in the fire or they fled."

"You have nothing to fear about my lionesses, dear," Zira began, "they are trained to kill and are brave enough to face death."

Scar turned his green eyes and looked at her. "Lions are much more better than hyenas of course."

Zira nodded in agreement. She suddenly remembered that she had left Kovu out of the cave. She walked off a ledge until her paws made contact with the rocky ground. She walked out of the cave and into the night. She saw Vitani standing over Kovu as if she was protecting him from an attacker.

Vitani turned and looked at her mother when she heard her paws making contact with the ground.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping young lady?" Zira asked her as she cupped Kovu's small body in her mouth and carried him away in the cave.

Vitani looked at her mother disappearing into the cave. She loved Kovu of course but the thing that bothered her was why did her mother have to be so admiring to Kovu and so mean to her and Nuka?

Things were meant to change in the years to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

><p>Years passed as Kovu grew up to be a very healthy cub. Scar and Zira watched him like a hawk every single second of every single day to make sure that the future king was not hurt or killed in the Out Lands. Sometimes, Scar and Zira switched their places. One would be watching Kovu while the other hunted for food with the other lionesses. This time, Zira was watching him while Scar did the hunting.<p>

Zira watched as Kovu played with his sister Vitani inside the cave. Their squeals of joy annoyed her. She got up on her paws and walked out of the cave to go and find Scar. He was taking too long to get back. She walked over to Nuka who was resting by a near by withered tree and told him to watch Kovu and Vitani while she was gone.

Nuka made a face at the job. He had no other choice but to watch over Zira's and Scar's little brat. He walked into the cave and watched the two cubs running around.

"Get back here!" Vitani growled as Kovu ran out of the cave.

"Catch me if you can!" Kovu yelled back at her.

"Don't go too far!" Nuka warned him, "or I'll never hear the end of it," he murmured. Kovu did not listen to him. He just took off into the distance to go and explore out into the Out Lands on his own and probably meet an unlikely friend.

* * *

><p>From the Pride Lands, Scar had not heard any news about Simba. He hoped the worse for his nephew but Scar's time would come sooner or later to rule...hopefully.<p>

As he walked, he saw a golden-yellow colored cub walking within the Out Lands. He had never seen a cub like this before since he had moved here so she was most likely an intruder. Leaving his goal to hunt for food, he decided to follow the little cub. To figure out what she was doing here, what she was up to, and who she was.

* * *

><p>Kovu stopped running. He looked at his surroundings and discovered that he was all alone. He was away from home and didn't know how to find his way back. He did not feel scared but felt excited that he was on his own for a change. No parents were watching over him, so he was free to go on a fun adventure.<p>

As he looked around, he was suddenly toppled to the ground. He quickly jumped at his paws and growled at the lion cub. "Who are you, Pride Lander?" he growled at her as he approached her, trying out his new future king identity.

_Ah, so this cub is a Pride Lander_ Scar thought as he hid himself into the distance. He secretly followed the cubs everywhere they went so he could discover more about the Pride Lander. He saw the two of them getting in trouble with the crocodiles. He had no desire to go and help them out. This was a little test for Kovu to see if he was fit for a king. Luckily, he passed that test.

Now the two cubs were having a friendly conversation. Scar heard Kovu introduce himself and the other cub introduced herself as Kiara. To which lioness did that cub belong to? Just as Kovu was about to play with her, a large lion with a red mane leaped out in front of him and roared.

On instinct, Scar jumped and roared back at the lion. He glared at him as the other lion did the same.

"Scar?" the lion sounded surprised as of Scar should have been dead years ago.

"Simba," Scar said his name as casually as possible.

"What are you doing here?" Simba growled as three other lionesses walked up behind him, "you know you're not permitted to step paw into the Pride Lands."

Scar turned his attention to the other lionesses. Sarabi was there, Sarafina was there, and Nala was there. "Nala," he said her name, "my how you've grown."

He was immediately silenced as Simba roared at him. Kovu shuddered at Simba's roar and he crouched down on the ground. Scar looked at the cub that was behind Simba. "Oh, is this your little daughter, Simba?"

"She is nothing to you Scar," Simba told him as Kiara looked from her father and then at Scar.

"Not in your own world, but in family blood relation, she is my great-niece. Wouldn't you agree?" he asked as he looked at Simba straight in the face. While he was doing that, he noticed that Simba had the same features as his brother Mufasa. He had known this the first time Scar had seen Simba as a cub. He felt like he was talking to Mufasa rather than Simba.

"Get out," Simba said, his voice low and dangerous, "or I will kill you."

"In front of your own daughter?" Scar asked, "that is really below you."

Kovu looked from the two lions and then at Kiara who was staring at Scar with curiosity. He saw her walking up in front of Simba but being pulled back, away from Scar.

"Don't go near him Kiara," Simba warned his daughter.

"You're just like your father," Scar said, "always filled with some kind of pride."

Simba walked up close to Scar. "Don't you dare talk about my father in front of me."

"Arrogant and weak," Scar said as he looked at him straight in the eyes. "He couldn't even climb up the mountain before he died because he was weak! And you're a spitting image!"

Simba's anger boiled. He let out a ferocious roar and jumped at Scar, pinning him to the ground.

"Simba!" Nala yelled as Kiara ran and hid behind her mother.

Kovu gasped as his small body began to shake. What was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to fight this full grown lion that was attacking his "father?" Scar was not necessarily Kovu's father but he was raised to believe that he was. He screamed out loud as another lion jumped out of the grass and attacked Simba. The two lion rolled on the ground.

Nala, Sarabi, and Sarafina jumped at the lioness that was clawing at Simba while he was blocking out her attacks.

"Zira?" Scar said as he got up from the ground.

Nala, Sarabi, and Sarafina clawed at Zira. Zira however, was much more stronger than the three of them combined. She pushed the older lionesses out of the way and she gave Nala a hard scratch on the nose, and struck her under her chin.

Nala flew to the ground and landed with a thud in front of Kiara. "Mom!" Kiara cried as she jumped over at her mother and tried to help her up.

Zira was about to attack again when Simba leaped over at her. Scar leaped at Simba just in time and the two lion rolled on the ground. This time, Scar pinned Simba to the ground.

"Kill him!" Zira excitedly shouted, "kill him now!"

Sarabi, Sarafina, Nala, and Kiara gasped, knowing what was going to happen next.

Scar lifted up his paw but stopped midway. Something stopped him from killing Simba. The last thing he wanted to do was to let him go but a thought stopped him. He remembered when Simba was a cub that he had always wanted to be with him, no matter how he annoying he turned out to be. Scar didn't know why, but as a cub, Simba had an admiration for his uncle before he killed his father. He was not going to kill him...not yet anyways. He walked off of Simba.

"What are you doing?" Zira hissed at him.

"Let's go," Scar told her as he walked away. He stopped and turned his head at Simba. "Its not over yet Simba," he said as he continued to walk away.

Zira gave the Pride Landers one last glare, cupped Kovu in her mouth and followed Scar.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own The Lion King**

* * *

><p>Scar, Zira, and Kovu returned back to the Out Lands. Nuka looked at the two of them in fear as if they were going to lash out at him in surprise.<p>

"Hey Kovu," Vitani said when Zira dropped the young brown cub on the ground, "wanna fight?" the to cubs playfully growled at one another.

Zira looked from the cubs and then glared at Nuka. "You were supposed to be watching him!" she snapped which made Nuka cringe away in fright.

Kovu looked between his mother and Nuka. He hated when they fought with one another. "Its not his fault," he defended his older brother, "I went off on my own."

"What were you doing?" Zira snapped as she walked towards the cub.

Scar saw Kovu tumble to the ground as Zira towered over him. He liked her feisty personality but now was not the time to do it. "Zira," he said to the lioness as she turned her head and looked at him. "I will speak to him."

Zira walked over to Scar. "Teach him what he did wrong. Give him a lesson that he'll never forget!" she growled as Scar calmly looked at her.

"That's what I had in mind before you suggested it my dear," he said. He walked away from Zira and looked back at Kovu. "Come," he said and continued to walk.

Kovu lay on the ground as he looked after Scar. "Well go on," Zira snapped as she pushed Kovu towards Scar with her nose. Kovu got up from the ground and ran to Scar. He was glad to be away from his mother's fury but he didn't want to be with Scar at the moment.

The silence between them was killing Kovu. He wished that Scar would just say something so Kovu would be able to respond. Scar stopped walking and lay down on the ground. Kovu hesitantly walked up to him and sat down.

"Dad," he slowly began, "I know what I did was wrong but—"

"Why are you saying that your actions were wrong?" Scar asked as he looked down at the cub. "What you did was pretty clever."

Kovu's heart pace began to slow down. H had prepared himself for Scar to yell at him. This was not what he had planned but it was better than being yelled at. "It was?" he asked with a light smile.

"Because of you, I would have never seen my nephew and his little hairball," Scar said,

Kovu looked at him. He noticed Scar's voice mixed with anger and hatred. "Her name is Kiara," he clarified for Scar.

"Are you talking back to me boy?" Scar finally snapped that made Kovu cringe away from him. "I could care less what her name is!"

Kovu was surprised at Scar's sudden attitude. This was not what he had expected at all. "But dad, she was very nice. I was thinking maybe we could be friends," he paused for a while to wait for Scar to respond but he said nothing. "Since I don't have any myself," Kovu finished.

Scar lightly chuckled at Kovu's response. This little cub reminded him of his own past. Neglected and alone. "That is unacceptable," he finally told Kovu.

"Why?" Kovu asked.

Scar took a deep breath. "Let me put it this way Kovu. They are Pride Landers. They are corrupted by the idea of kicking out the weaker lion from their land. They are evil."

"But she didn't look evil," Kovu said.

"Oh you silly child," Scar said as he got up from the ground, "stop defending this Pride Lander. They are not like us."

Kovu looked down at the ground. He felt guilty for trying to establish a friendship with the lioness cub. He didn't want to upset his mother or Scar but he was just a cub. Every cub made mistakes.

"I know what's running through your mind," Scar spoke up. "You want to know how they are different from us. They are spoiled, corrupt, evil, and it makes you want to hate them whenever you see them."

"What about her?" Kovu asked again.

Scar didn't like this. H felt like Kovu was testing his last nerves until he snapped. "She is still a cub," Scar said, "but not to worry. She'll grow into a lioness and be just like them." He looked into the distance and saw the rocky cliff that represented the Pride Lands. One specific lion needed to disappear from the pride. "Your time will come Simba," Scar muttered under his breath so that Kovu wouldn't hear him. "Yours, Nala's, and your precious little daughter." He turned as he walked back home with Kovu following behind him.

"Dad," Kovu spoke as they walked back home, "so I shouldn't trust any of them?"

"Correct," Scar told him, relieved that Kovu was finally getting the point of his whole lecture.

"But what should I do if she meets me again?" Kovu asked.

Scar stopped walking and looked down at Kovu. "I told you to forget about her. You will never meet her again but just in case, if you do, attack her."

"Attack," Kovu slightly nodded, "got it."

The two reached their home before sunset. Kovu was sent off to bed in the cave while Scar stayed outside in the cold night. He didn't tear his eyes away from the direction of the Pride Lands. As he kept staring at it, his obsession and insanity began to gradually increase. _That should be me up there! _he thought. _He has no idea what its like to be a king! He has no experience!_

"Scar," his name was heard behind him. Scar turned around and saw Zira walking up to him. She sat down next to him. "How did it go?" she asked.

"H was too concerned about my great-niece," Scar scoffed, "am I going to see her again? What should I do if I see her again?" he mimicked Kovu. "I told him that her and the rest of the Pride Landers were not to be trusted."

"How will you succeed in being king there?" Zira asked him.

"That will not be easy," Scar said, "we have to get rid each and every one of them. All of them, but first…starting with my great-niece."

"While she's still a cub?" Zira asked as excitement bubbled up inside of her.

"No my dear, her parents are over-protective right now after what had happened," Scar said, "when she's a lioness that would be much easier."

"And how will you achieve this?" Zira asked.

"By kidnapping her of course," Scar answered as a devious smile grew on his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the Lion King.**

* * *

><p>The African sun rose from the horizon as its bright light spread throughout the Pride Lands. From Pride Rock, a lioness cub ran out and looked at the land before her. Kiara couldn't believe that all of this land was going to be hers when she grew up to be a queen.<p>

As a cub, Kiara was not excited to become a queen. Simba had put the thought in her mind yesterday when he scolded her for being in the Out Lands. She wouldn't have fun anymore because there would be a lot of responsibilities for her. She knew this from seeing her mother, Nala, hunting all day with the group. However, Nala and the group of lionesses were always successful.

Kiara let out a sad sigh as she lied down on the ground and bathed in the bright pool of sunlight. This was too boring for her. She wanted to have fun. She wanted to play with a friend. She wanted to play with...Kovu. Kovu? Kiara thought about the lion cub she had befriended yesterday. She liked having him as her play mate. He was fun and different than from the lion cubs in the Pride Lands.

"Good morning out beautiful granddaughter," a soft voice said behind her.

Kiara opened her eyes and saw her two grandmothers, Sarabi and Sarafina, approaching her.

"Enjoying the morning sun are we?" Sarafina asked as she sat down next to Kiara. She held up her paw and dangled it in the air.

Kiara laughed as she began to swat her grandmother's paw.

"Such a playful child," Sarabi smiled.

Kiara stopped playing with Sarafina's paw when she saw Simba walking out of the cave and disappearing inside again. She made a sad face and bowed her head to the ground.

"Is something the matter?" Sarabi suddenly asked Kiara.

Kiara looked up at her grandmother. "I'm mad at daddy."

Having heard this, Sarafina joined in on the conversation. "Why?"

"Because he wouldn't let me play with my friend from yesterday," Kiara told her.

Sarabi and Sarafina looked at one another. It was time to give their granddaughter some grandmotherly advice. "He was doing what was best for you sweetie," Sarafina told her, "he wanted you to be safe just like any father would."

"But he didn't let me play with him," Kiara said as she slightly shook her head, "that was mean."

Sarabi's lips curled into a smile. "Let me tell you something about Simba," the lioness said as she lied down next to Kiara. "When Simba was your age, he was a very adventurous cub."

"Really?" Kiara asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"He got himself and your mother into trouble when they were encountered by hyenas."

"Was daddy brave?" Kiara asked.

"I would say that it was a foolish thing for him to have gonen there in the first place, but yes, he did face the hyenas," Sarabi continued, "until his father came and stopped them."

At the mention of her grandfather, Kiara's eyes brightened. "Tell me more about my grandfather," she said.

"Oh I have lots to say," Sarabi smiled, "he was such a handsome lion."

Kiara listened with interest. To her, Mufasa seemed like the only true brave lion that she had never met. To her, he seemed like one of those folklore lions that were made up by urban stories. How she wished she had met him. "How did he die grandma?" Kiara suddenly asked her.

Sarabi stopped talking and just looked at her daughter. Such an innocent question, but yet powerful enough to stab Sarabi in the heart. She felt Sarafina putting a comforting paw on hers. Thankfully, Nala called Kiara back into the cave. Kiara got up and ran to her mother, leaving Sarabi and Sarafina there.

"Are you okay?" Sarafina asked her.

"I'm fine," Sarabi answered as a tear trickled down her eye and into her fur.

* * *

><p>In the Out Lands, Kovu walked out of his cave and looked around. He had this eerie feeling that made him feel alone. He didn't see his brother, sister, mother, or "father" anywhere.<p>

"Gotcha!" a voice yelled behind him as two paws reached out, grabbed him by the neck and they rolled on the ground.

Kovu opened his eyes and saw Vitani's blue eyes looking down on him. His heart rate began to decrease as a devious smile spread on his lips. With his claws unscathed, he hit Vitani's side and pushed her off of him. Vitani slid through the ground. Kovu ran and leaped on top of her and the two cubs began to fight.

Laughing, Vitani squirmed away from him and ran with Kovu running after her. He leaped in the air and grabbed her tail with his teeth as he began to pull her.

"Cut it out!" Vitani yelled as she swatted Kovu on the head with her paw.

"Ow!" Kovu yelled as he let go of her tail and rubbed his head with his paw. "What was that for?"

"I warned you," Vitani told him.

The two cubs looked in front of the as they saw Zira, Nuka, and Scar walking into their territory. The lions held a baby antelope in their jaws. The poor creature must have wandered off from its mother and it had fallen in the jaws of these three lions. The three lions put the antelope to the ground and they invited Kovu and Vitani to eat.

"Eat all you can," Scar told Kovu, "you're going to need all the energy."

Kovu gulped down the meat that he was chewing. "What are we going to do?"

"We are going to train," Scar told him, "to become a king, you need to be in shape."

"And strong," Zira suddenly added.

Kovu looked at Scar again and then at the food in front of him. Wasn't he already strong? He had fought off Vitani when they were "fighting."

When there was nothing but a carcass left, Scar took Kovu with him to go and start their training. The two lions arrived at a deserted section of the Out Lands. There was nothing but dust on the ground. "Now Kovu," Scar began as he faced the small cub, "attack me!"

"What?" Kovu asked.

"Attack me," Scar repeated in the same tone of voice.

Kovu hesitated for a while. He watched as Scar turned his back on him. Kovu bent down on the ground and lightly growled as he ran over to Scar. He jumped in the air.

Scar whipped out his paw and backhanded Kovu. Kovu flew backwards and crashed to the ground. "Not good enough," Scar said as he faced the young cub, "you have to be silent to attack your enemy when he isn't looking."

Kovu got up from the ground. He let out a shriek as he dodged Scar's swiping paw. He jumped in the air as Scar swiped under him. He jumped to the side, dodging Scar's attacks as quickly as he could. He ran behind Scar and hoped to attack him again but Scar was to quick. He had turned around and was starting to attack Kovu all over again.

"Good, keep it up!" Scar said as the two continued to fight.

Kovu ran underneath Scar and managed to swipe Scar's belly with his paw. Scar jumped back. The attack was not hard enough to throw him to the ground. After all, Kovu was just a cub. With a huge effort, Kovu squatted to the ground and managed to leap right at Scar's face. His paws dug onto Scar's mane but Scar swiped him off. Kovu slid to the ground. The dust rose up from the ground and Kovu looked at his paws that were beginning to burn from sliding on the ground so much.

"Don't slow down Kovu, move it!" Scar roared as he leaped over at Kovu and began to swipe at him again.

"D-dad," Kovu panted, "I can't."

Scar stopped and looked at the tuckered Kovu. "You're weak," he seethed.

Kovu triend to stand up. He flinched and fell backwards as Scar advanced towards him. "How are you going to take my place when you are nothing but weak?" Scar yelled.

Kovu put his paws over his head as if Scar was going to strike him. "Sorry dad," he meekly said, "but I'm not weak."

"Then prove it," Scar demanded, "get up and try again."

From bushes of the area, a little gray creature with big black ears and yellow eyes watched as the two lions battled one another. The creature jumped back as Kovu landed on his back in front of her. Kovu opened his eyes and saw the creature upside down, tilting her head at one side to him. Kovu got up from the ground and faced the creature. "What are you?" he asked as he approached her.

"Who are you talking to?" Scar asked Kovu as he approached him. He looked at the gray creature that Kovu was looking at. It was a hyena cub.

Hyena? What was a hyena doing here? Scar thought that they were all dead when the battle at Pride Rock took place about a year ago. Scar slowly approached the cub as the little thing began to take a step back. Scar squinted as he saw something familiar about the cub. She had three bangs that were dangling from her head, making her look more like...Shenzi. Scar glared at the cub. He raised his paw in the air, with his clws out, ready to kill the cub.

"HEY!" a voice yelled, followed by a harsh bark, as a male hyena landed right in front of the cub. "What do you think you're doing?"

Scar looked up and saw the male hyena, who turned out to be the father of the cub. Scar glared at the hyena. "What do you think you're doing here? In _my _territory?" Scar asked.

The hyena laughed at Scar. "Your territory? Since when is this your territory...Scar?" the hyena asked. When he said Scar's name, Scar looked at him in surprise. No, it couldn't be. Why was his past starting to haunt him? "B-Banzai?" he said as he took another look at the hyena.

"Yes it's me," the hyena called Banzai said, "and might I add that you are in _our _territory!"

"Since when do you live in the Out Lands?" Scar said, "or was the Elephant Graveyard starting to get too old for you stupid poachers."

"Who're you calling stupid poachers?" Banzai snarled as the fur on his back begin to ruffle.

"Temper, temper," Scar said, "after all these months and your attitude is still the same." Scar smiled at Banzai and then looked at the cub, "what a nice child you have. Who's her mother?"

Banzai didn't answer him but only glared.

"I said 'who's her mother?'" Scar repeated himself.

"I don't have to answer to you," Banzai said, "you're not my _boss _anymore. Traitor," he said as he tured his back on Scar and focused on his daughter.

"What about you?" Scar asked, "you and your stupid friends could not even manage to kill Simba when you had the chance."

Banzai growled. He hated thinking about that moment where he fell in the thorn pit. "Just leave Scar," he said, "and if I see you around here ever again, I-"

"You'll kill me?" Scar interrupted as he added a haughty laugh. "Go ahead and try my friend, but that would result in your precious daughter getting killed. Maybe even you, to remind your daughter what it feels like to lose a father."

Banzai could not control his anger. "STOP REMINDING ME ABOUT MY FATHER!" he yelled at Scar.

"Then stay out of my way," Scar said as he and Kovu disappeared into the distance, leaving Banzai there with his daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

><p>Banzai watched as Scar disappeared into the foggy distance with Kovu. This meeting with Scar was too much of a surprise for him. He had thought that he would never see Scar again or that he was dead. Seeing Scar again was like seeing the Devil right in front of his eyes. He had hoped that he was dead, never to be seen again, but unfourtanetly for Banzai, he was still alive.<p>

Before Scar became king, Banzai didn't hate Scar. He had liked him and thought of him of becoming a very powerful king. However, his betrayal to the hyenas made Banzai feel that he wasn't wanted. Not only him, but also his friends and all the other hyenas.

He broke out of his hatred and looked in front of his feet. He saw his daughter rubbing her head against his front legs for comfort. Banzai bent his head towards her and gave her a lick on her head. "Are you alright Amber?" he asked her as he moved his head away from her.

The little hyena nodded at him. She was slightly startled from seeing Kovu but she became frightened when Scar came into contact with her. She bent down on the ground as Banzai scooped her up in his mouth and carried her away from the Outlands and went back home.

* * *

><p>Ever since Scar had feld from the Pride Lands, the surviving hyenas fled from the Elephant Graveyard and ran into the Outlands. They left the graveyard because it was a section where all grown up lions and lionesses knew where the hyenas lived. They moved to the Outlands because it was much more bigger and there were a lot of hiding spots for them to live in. The negative thing about the Outlands was that there was little food for them to eat. However, they did manage just fine.<p>

Banzai arrived at the open mouth of a cave where him and the other hyenas lived. He jumped back insurprise as Ed's grinning face popped out in front of him. He started to laugh out loud as Banzai glared at him. He was still holding Amber in his mouth. He swished his paw at Ed, indicating for him to get out of the way, but Ed playfully laughed and hopped around him. Banzai rolled his eyes as he tried to walk further into the cave with Ed following him.

When he got deeper into the cave, he slowly put Amber on a rock and looked down at her. Amber saw him through her bright yellow eyes and smiled at him and Banzai smiled back. "There you are," a voice suddenly said as Banzai, Amber, and Ed looked up.

In front of them was the leader of the hyena pack. Shenzi Marie Predattora Valdetta Jacquelina Hyena. She walked over to them and gave Banzai a nuzzle. After the incident with Scar, she had led the hyenas to the Outlands where they would be able to start over again and have a whole new life. Throughout this experience, she began to like Banzai more and then it led into the both of them liking one another. After nuzzling Banzai, she looked down at her daughter and gave her a lick on her small cheek. "Did you two find anything to eat yet?" she asked Banzai.

Banzai took in a deep breath. "I think I need to talk to you about this," he whispered to her as he turned around to walk out of the cave.

"Ed watch her," Shenzi told Ed as she turned around and followed Banzai.

Ed tilted his head to the side as he saw his two friends walking out of the cave. "Huh?" he said as he felt something hit his tail. He turned around and saw Amber who was swatting his tail with her paw. He turned around and laughed as Amber playfully giggled and tried to catch his tail once more.

* * *

><p>At the outside of the cave, Banzai walked with Shenzi. He saw hyenas either sleeping or panting from the heat of the sun. The hyeas were mildly skinny from lack of food. He had hoped that he would be able to catch something but he wasn't so successful. "A good day today," he finally spoke up as him and Shenzi sat down away from the others.<p>

"Sure," Shenzi said as she quickly dismissed his comment. "Now, what is this all about?" she asked as she looked at Banzai.

"Well..." Banzai said as he dragged out the word, "I took Amber with me and left her alone while I tried to search for some food. I told her not to move or anything from where I left her but I guess she did."

"And?" Shenzi asked as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I suddenly saw that she wasn't aroound anymore. I went to look for her. Thank goodness I found her safe and sound."

"This is what you wanted to tell me?" Shenzi interrupted, "that you left our daughter alone and then found her safe and sound."

"No," Banzai said as he shook his head, "when I did, I saw...I saw-"

"What?" Shnezi impatiently asked.

"Scar," Banzai suddenly said.

"Scar?" Shenzi echoed as Banzai nodded his head to her. "I thought that traitor was dead already."

"So did I," Banzai said, "but when I came in contact with him, I was just as surprised as him when we saw one another, although I kept my surprise inside of me. Anyway, there was this other cub that looked a little bit like him."

"Do you think that he could have been his son?" Shenzi asked.

"I don't know Shenzi," Banzai said, "all I know was that this cub was with them. I told them that the Outlands was our terrioty but he threatened to kill me and Amber if we stood in his way," he said as he explained the whole situation to her.

Shenzi carefully listened to Banzai's encounter. The more she heard about Scar, the more infuriated she became. She had trusted Scar as if he was her friend. She considered him as a friend until he turned his back on all of them. She suspected that they weren't the only ones in the Outlands. With Scar and his little cub around, there was a good chance that there were other lions around. Not to mention the lion at Pride Rock. Shenzi was sure that Scar was willing to do anything in his power to get back at Simba to become a king again. This time, Shenzi was sure that it would result in death.

"What should we do?" Banzai asked her.

Shenzi deeply thought about his question. It was a very difficult decision to do but it had to be done. "We have to fight back," she finally said as Banzai looked at her with a surprised expression. "If we don't, the lions will kill all of us. I can't let that happen."

"How are you sure that they are willing to kill us?" Banzai asked her.

"Look at the picture," Shenzi said, "Scar and lion cub means that there is a good chance that there are Outlander lions with him. Scar meeting you means that he probably knows where we are and is willing to kill us. Scar in the Outlands means that he was probably banished by Simba and is ready to return back to Pride Rock and fight. Do you know what I mean right now?"

"Yes," Banzai nodded.

"Okay," Shenzi said, "if the lions are going to fight with one another, then we have to fight too to claim our own territory. They can't take it away from us," she said as she shook her head. She looked at the open mouth of the cave. "I have to train Amber how to fight," she said.

"What?" Banzai asked as if Shenzi had lost her mind.

"She's part of the clan isn't she?" Shenzi reminded him, "she is also a female and she will be able to lead the clan and they will be able to fight. All we have to do is to train her how to fight."

"Yeah but against lions?" Banzai said as he thought of the worst things that could happen to his daughter when she came in contact with the lions.

"She'll manage," Shenzi said, "after all, she looks like me."

Banzai chuckled at that. "She must have your firey blood too."

Shenzi smiled at him. She got up from the ground and walked back into the cave. The sooner she started Amber's training, the better and stronger her daughter was going to be in the future.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

><p>On the way back home, Scar's mind rested on the topic of meeting his former friend. There was going to be trouble anytime soon. He could sense that. He knew that the stupid hyena would tell his clan about seeing a lion in the Outlands and that would result in a total battle. Since Banzai was around, that meant that Shenzi and Ed were with him. One was no use but the other had skill and wit in fighting. She was one strong hyena and when she wanted revenge, she always got it. This was what made Scar feel uncomfortable. They were probably going to find him and then kill him. He didn't want to die. He was king of the Outlands and the soon-to-be-king of the Pride Lands. No, he was going to beat them before they did. To begin, he had to get rid of the toughest of the bunch.<p>

"Dad," Kovu spoke up, who was striding along behind him. "What were those things that we saw a couple of minutes ago?"

Scar had forgotten that Kovu had been with him. He was trapped in his own thoughts. "Those were hyenas," Scar told him.

"What's that?" Kovu asked.

"They are," Scar old him, "slobbering, mangy, stupid poachers who are the lowest creatures of all. Lions are better than them." His brainwashing seemed to work on the poor cub.

"Oh," Kovu said, "then if they are slobbering, mangy, stupid poachers then why did you talk to one of them?" Kovu was confused. He thought that if you really hated something or someone, you would never have any contact with them, but Scar did.

"I just told him to watch out at whose territory he was in," Scar told him, "that's what you should always do when a rouge lion or hyena step into your territory. But don't worry child," Scar told him, "by the time your king, those creatures will be gone."

In Scar's theory, they will disappear from the face of the earth. He was welcomed by Zira's nuzzle when he returned home. "How did it go?" she asked as she saw Kovu running to Vitani.

"Not so well," Scar said as he slightly raised on eyebrow at her, "he still needs to train but this is not what I want to talk with you about."

"What?" Zira asked. Scar motioned for her to follow him and she did. When they were out from Kovu's sight, Scar looked at Zira with a grave expression. "What is it?" she asked him.

"We have trouble in the Out Lands," Scar informed her. "I found that the hyenas are living in the Out Lands now."

"Hyenas," Zira echoed, "that's not good."

"No. Not at all," Scar said as he shook his head, "there are many of them than there are us," he said as he paced back and forth, "but I do have a plan."

"You are going to kill those stupid creatures right?" Zira asked as her eyes lit up and her ears perked up at the thought of Scar killing the creatures that they hated.

"Not necessarily," Scar said. A smile made its way on his mouth as he planned out his attack. "Hyenas are not all stupid...unless they're Ed. But here is something that I know about them my dear. All hyena packs are led by a female, also known as the matriarch of the pack."

"And I bet that there is one of them in there," Zira said.

"Not one, but two," Scar told her, "the second one is her cub."

Zira sighed in disgust. "They are probably training her right now."

"Hm," Scar thought about it. "You are probably right. We should train our own cubs to face those filthy creatures. Wouldn't you say so?"

Zira nodded in agreement. The sooner they were trained the better.

* * *

><p>In the Pride Lands, Kiara looked at her two grandmothers and her mother getting ready to go and hunt for some food. "Can I come too?" Kiara asked as she ran over to her mother and looked at her with pleading eyes.<p>

Nala chuckled as she gave Kiara a nuzzle. "When you're a little older then you can come."

Disappointed, Kiara walked away from her mother and looked at her grandmothers for some help. "Please?" she asked with a big, bright smile on her face.

The same face that Kiara made reminded Sarabi of the time Simba and Nala asked her if they could go to the "water hole" when they actually went to the Elephant Graveyard. "I'm sorry sweetheart but your mother is right," Sarafina said.

"Go and play along with one of the lion cubs," Sarabi gently said.

Kiara looked over to one of the lion cubs and made a face at him. She didn't like him. Sure he was part of the pride, but he was too snobby and stuck-up which was a characteristic that Kiara did not like at all. His name was Khairi and he was the cub of one of the lionesses in the pride. Kiara didn't know who the father was but that didn't matter to her. What mattered the most was that she wanted someone to play with, and she certainly didn't want to play with Khairi.

Oh no, he was coming closer to her. Kiara watched as her mother and grandmothers jumped off of Pride Rock and went from their hunt. "Hey Kiara," Khairi said as he walked up closer to her.

"Hi," Kiara unenthusiastically said.

"Is the little princess still grounded?" Khairi taunted which made Kiara angry.

"I don't think that's any of your business," Kiara said as she walked away from him. However, Khairi jumped in front of her and blocked her path.

"You know what I heard," he told her, "I heard my mother talking with your mother that since I am the only male cub in this pride, I get to marry the princess," he told her with a smile on his lips.

"Ewwww," Kiara said as she bakced away from him. The thought of marriage right now was not comfortable in her mind. "I would never marry you!" she snapped at him.

"That's for fate to handle, not you. But Kiara, its all in good time," he said as he walked away from her and left here there.

* * *

><p>Nala, Sarabi, and Sarafina blended in their surroundings as they found a graceful zebra walking about the Pride Lands. Nala crouched lower on the ground as she slowly, but quietly stalked up to the animal. She swished her tail back and forth to indiacte to Sarabi and Sarafina to follow her.<p>

The zerba's head looked up as it heard something snap behind him. The grass crackeld beneath a creatures paws as it ran straight for the zebra. Nala looked as she saw a gray creature jumping to the zebra. "Come on!" she yelled to the older lionesses as they ran to the zebra.

The zebra jumped in the air and thrashed about to get rid of the creature that had clunged its claws on his backside. Sarabi scratched the gray creature with her claws, causing it to bleed. Sarafina jumped on top of the zebra and pryed the gray creature off of the zebra.

Once the creature hit the ground, Nala jumped on top of the creature and pinned it to the ground. The zebra fled as soon as possible before something else was to happen to it. Sarabi and Sarafina walekd up to Nala and then saw who the intruder was. It was a hyena.

"What are you doing here?" Nala asked the hyena as she kept her paw pinned to its throat.

"Hunting for food!" the hyena immediately answered.

"But why in the Pride Lands? why don't you hunt for food somewhere else?" Nala asked.

The hyena rolled his eyes. "Wow," he said, "lions are dumber than they look." His remark caused Nala to press her paw deeper and deeper onto his throat. "We don't have any food smart one!"

"Daddy?" a small voice said behind them.

Nala, Sarafina, and Sarabi turned around and saw to whom that small voice belonged to. It was a hyena cub that belonged to the male. The only purpose of why he had bought her here was to show her who the lions were that she was going to kill once she was older.

"Let me go!" the hyena said, "I have a kid and a mate to take care of!" he gritted his teeth at Nala as if he was going to eat her face.

"Nala, let him go," Sarafina's soft voice made its way to her ears.

"Fine," Nala said as she finally came to her decision, "you are free to go," she got off of the hyena and he stood up to his feet. "But if I see you around here again, I will-"

"Kill me?" he asked her, "go ahead and try." He walked away from her along with his cub. Once they were out of their sight, he bent his head down to the cub and said, "and those were the lions that we have hated, Amber," he told her.

"Daddy, they were so big," she said, "did it hurt when she pinned you to the ground?"

_Like hell_ Banzai thought as he nodded to her. "But don't you worry. You are going to be the leader of your pack. Hyenas are much more better than lions. I'm sure that you already know that."

Amberr nodded. "You say that all the time."

"That's because we are," Banzai told her, "we are tougher, stronger, and smarter than all of them."

"Too bad we didn't get the zebra though," Amber said with a shrug.

"Maybe next time," Banzai said as they walked back to the Out Lands. Once they reached their habitat, Banzai thought that it would be a good idea to show Amber the habitat where the Out Landers lived. _Why not? Shenzi is probably against it but I'm watching her. _He walked as he sniffed the ground where he picked up the stench of a lion. "There," he said as the two of them followed to smell.

The two hyenas suddely arrived at the lion's habitat. Amber was amazed when she saw the lions and lionesses living there. She thought that they looked more ferocious than the lionesses at the Pride Lands. She was going to battle against them. She was still a cub but the thought of battling these lions frightened her. But, her father's words when he said that hyenas are tougher, stronger, and smarter than the lions calmed her. She gasped as she saw the scary lion that had tried to kill her with his claws. Amber noticed that he had a look of malice and hate on his face. She looked up at her father who was glaring at the lion.

Then a lioness followed after him. Amber saw that the look in her eyes was much more evil than Scar's. It was as if her red eyes made everything turn into stone as she passed. She saw two lion cubs playing together. Seeing them play made her smile, for she wanted to go and play with somebody too. Those two lion cubs were going to grow up just like her. If they were going to turn into savage beasts, then it was going to be her job to get rid of them.

"Come on," Banzai whispered as him and Amber stalked out of the lion's territory. It wasn't to Banzai's knowledge that one of the lions had spotted him and his daughter.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own The Lion King**

* * *

><p>The lioness watched as the two hyenas disappeared into the distance. Her red eyes flared with hatred as she glared at them. They had stepped into their territory and it was this lioness's job to show the two hyenas that they shouldn't mess with them. With each step she took, dust rose up from the ground and tickled her paws.<p>

"Where are you going?" Zira asked as she approached the lioness.

The lioness turned around and looked at her. "My queen," she said as she bowed her head at Zira. Zira smirked when she did that. She liked having the title as "queen" being referred to her like that. "I saw two intruders in our land," she said as she looked up at Zira. "They were hyenas and I have to get rid of them."

Zira's smirk turned into a twisted smile. "Then go," she said as she turned around and walked towards Kovu and Vitani who were playing together.

The lioness continued to her destination. She picked up the hyena's stench as she followed the smell with her nose. To her, hyenas had a very nauseating smell but it was easy for her to pick up so she could trace them down. She looked up as she heard a deep voice. She saw a body disappearing into the foggy distance. Bingo! Those were the hyenas. She crouched down to the ground and slowly crawled towards a rock that was big enough to hide her. She looked up and saw that they two hyenas had entered their own territory. Her eyes grew wide when she saw a large group of hyenas that were lying on the ground. She thought that the hyena group was going to be small and easier to defeat but this was going to be hard for her. She looked ahead as she saw an adult female hyena walking out of a cave along with another hyena that had a smile plastered on his face.

"So," she asked, "how did it go?"

"Mommy it was such a good day!" Amber said as she hopped over to Shenzi and put a paw on her mother's paw. "Too bad we didn't get a zebra in the Pride Lands though."

Banzai's shoulders hunched when Amber mentioned the Pride Lands to her mother. _Great _he thought _I'm never going to hear the end of this._

"You took her to the Pride Lands?" Shenzi asked as she stalked over to Banzai. "Are you crazy? You could have gotten yourself and Amber killed out there!"

"Well," Banzai said, "we didn't. I fooled them into thinking that I was actually trying to get some food to feed my family and they fell for it."

"So what were you doing there exactly?" Shenzi asked.

"I was just showing Amber the lions that she was going to fight when she got older. The Pride Landers and I also showed her the Outsiders too."

The lioness's ears perked up when Banzai said that. _Those stupid poachers are going to attack us? Who do they think they are?_ she thought as she softly growled when she looked at them. She glared over at Shenzi and then at her cub. If she were to go over there and get rid of the matriarch and the cub, then the hyenas would be helpless without them since female hyenas always led their clan.

"You took her to see the Outsiders?" Shenzi asked as she approached Banzai again. "Are you crazy? You two could have gotten killed back there!"

"Hang on," Banzai interrupted as he smelled the air around him. He picked up a peculiar stench. A stench that was associated with a lion. "Do you smell that?" he asked as she looked over to Shenzi.

Shenzi sniffed the air and she picked up the lioness's scent too. "Yeah," she said. She put her nose to the ground and began to sniff it. The other male hyenas looked up when they saw Shenzi doing that. They stood up on their paws ready to attack their intruder and protect their matriarch. Shenzi stopped sniffing when she came close to the rock where the lioness was hiding. That's where the stench was the strongest and that's where the lioness was hiding. "Come out, come out wherever you are you lousy big cat!" Shenzi teased.

The lioness, not liking that one bit, roared as she jumped on top of the rock and glared down at Shenzi. The other hyenas gathered around Shenzi to protect her from the lioness. The lioness ignored the other hyenas and kept her eyes on Shenzi. She jumped from the rock but as she did, the hyenas stood on their hind legs and bit the lioness when she fell on top of them. The hyenas began to claw and bite her.

"Ed," Banzai said as he looked at his friend, "take Amber in the cave. She doesn't need to see this," he said as he saw Ed scooping Amber in his mouth and taking her inside the cave. Banzai turned his head and saw the hyenas jumping around and attacking the lioness. He saw Shenzi jumping to the lioness and biting her hind leg.

The lioness roared in pain as the pain shot up through her leg. She picked Shenzi with her other leg and Shenzi stumbled backwards.

"Shenzi!" Banzai yelled as he ran over to her and helped her up. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'll feel much better after I kill her," Shenzi said as she ran over to the lioness once more. Banzai followed and he jumped on top of the lioness. He covered her eyes with his paws so she couldn't see who was attacking her.

"Man this lioness is strong," a hyena commented as he swiped at the lioness.

"That's why she's an Outsider-whoa!" Banzai yelled as he was thrown off of the lioness. He rolled on the ground.

Shenzi ran over to the lioness and ripped pieces of fur off of her body. The lioness roared in pain as she tried to claw Shenzi but Shenzi managed to dodge every attack. She bit the lioness's paw with her teeth when the lioness tried to swipe at her. Another hyena scratched her on the stomach and she rolled on her back. Other hyenas jumped on top of her and began to bite her. With one last attempt, the lioness jumped up on her paws and ran away from their territory as quickly as she could.

"You like that?" a male hyena asked, "there's plenty more where that came from!"

"Shut up!" Shenzi told him which he immediately obeyed. She walked over and helped Banzai to his paws.

"You were great," he told her.

"You weren't so bad yourself," she told him.

"Am I your knight in shining armor?" he asked her with a meek smile.

Shenzi turned her head and raised one eyebrow at him. "Don't push it," she told him, "none of this would have happened if you hadn't gone there."

"I said I was sorry," Banzai whined as he walked next to her.

Shenzi thought about this attack. It was obvious that Banzai and Amber were there. However, it was more obvious that this lioness belong to Scar's pride. She was more than likely to tell Scar what had happened and all of the hyenas would be in danger. That's why it was her job to train Amber to fight when they were going to be attacked in the near future.

* * *

><p>"What happened to you?" Zira asked as she helped the injured lioness lie down. A group of lioness came and nursed the injured lioness.<p>

"I went to their territory and there were so many of them," the lioness began to say, "I thought it was better to get rid of the matriarch but there were just so many of them that I couldn't get to her," the lioness breathed through her wounds.

"You were where?" a deep, smooth voice said as his body cast a shadow on the lioness.

The lioness looked up and immediately bowed her head to Scar. "My king," she said, "I went to the hyenas territory because two of them were here and there were so many of them."

"I am aware of that," Scar said as he began to circle around the lioness, "it was foolish of you to go there in the first place," he said as he bought her face closer to hers, "now they will know that we are planning to attack them because you were there."

"I didn't mean to ruin our plan," the lioness said.

"Were you trying to be heroic?" Scar asked her.

"No," the lioness said as she shook her head, "I was just trying to protect our pride."

"Then you were being heroic," Scar said and he let out a chuckle, "and you didn't do such a good job. Just make sure that this doesn't happen again and this goes to all of you," he said as he looked at every lioness that was circled around the injured lioness, including Zira. He walked away from them.

The lioness didn't mean to go against Scar's orders. She was just doing what she thought she needed to do to protect their pride. She wasn't doing this for herself. If what Scar said was true, then they were in big trouble.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own The Lion King**

* * *

><p>Months passed as Kovu, Kiara, and Amber grew up to be teenagers in their years. Kovu was trained well enough by Scar and Zira to be the tough fighting lion. Scar made sure that if Kovu ever came into contact with Kiara, he would hate her with all of his soul rather than feeling sympathetic about her. Scar had corrupted Kovu ever since he was a cub and Kovu had fallen for his lies. He had been bought up to think that the Pride Landers were selfish lions filled with greed and pride. He had grown up to hate them, both lions and lionesses. Today, he was out for blood.<p>

* * *

><p>Amber adopted her mother's wits and skills in hunting. She had been trained by Shenzi and her father and she was sure that she was going to succeed in today's hunt. She was going to hunt alone without any of the other hyenas and she was pretty excited about that. She walked out of the cave and breathed in the fresh oxygen. The warm crisp air made her well prepared to face today's challenge which was hunting down an antelope from the Pride Lands. The hyenas knew well that they shouldn't even step a paw in the Pride Lands but it was also a bonus to make the lions mad so they could get into a fight with them and take back the Pride Lands.<p>

"Are you ready?" Shenzi asked as she walked up to Amber and gave her a nuzzle.

"Good luck kiddo," Banzai said as he gave his daughter a nuzzle also.

Ed stared at Amber with a smile on his face with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. He gave her a couple of nods.

"Thanks mom and dad and uncle Ed," Amber said as she smiled at Ed. "I'm ready," she said as she ran out of the cave and away from her territory. She knew that this was a risky job but she wasn't going to let her parents or her clan down.

* * *

><p>Kiara had grown up to be a pretty lioness. She got out of the cave and faced the lionesses that were standing side by side.<p>

"Here she comes," Sarabi said as she watched her granddaughter walking down the slope. "Oh Mufasa would have been so proud of her and Simba."

"My how you've grown," Sarafina said as Kiara passed by her with a smile on her face.

Kiara felt happy that she was finally going to venture out on her own. This was the first time that she was going to hunt for the pride and bring some food for them. She was excited and also frightened. She was afraid of messing up and not bringing anything back for them to eat.

Nala sensed Kiara's emotion. She walked up to her daughter and nuzzled her. "You'll do just fine," she said in a soothing voice.

Kiara returned the nuzzle and went over to Simba and nuzzled him also. She leaped over to the cliff and smiled as she saw the land before her. _Bring it on__! _she thought as her eyes narrowed the lands. She was going to find the juiciest antelope she could find and they were going to feast upon it. She leaped down the slope and continued to her destination, unaware that Timon and Pumbaa were following her and that she was in danger from her great uncle.

* * *

><p>"Do you know what we should do?" Zira asked as she walked up to Scar. She had been thinking about Scar's plan for a while now. "I think that we should hunt down Kiara and set the place where she is hunting in on fire. Then Kovu would rescue her, go into Simba's pride, and kill him when he has the chance."<p>

Scar looked over at her and smiled. "That does sound like a good idea," he told her. "But I have a better plan," he said as he leaned over to her and whispered in her ear.

Nuka and Vitani watched as Scar secretly filled Zira on his plan. "Hmph!" Nuka grunted as he walked away from Vitani. "They're probably talking about how great Kovu is. That little termite," he said as he scratched his ear with his paw.

"You mean a big termite," Vitani clarified for him, "he is much taller than you."

"Well I am older than him," Nuka argued, "that's why I should be the king. The oldest is always king, not the youngest, the oldest."

"We got the point," Vitani told him, "you have been upset about this ever since I was a cub you know?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Nuka said as he saw Scar and Zira emerging from the cave. He watched as Zira smiled mysteriously to Scar making Nuka more curious about what they were talking about. "So what were you two chatting about?" he asked as he walked up in front of them.

Vitani let out a sigh as she put a paw over her eyes.

"Nothing that would concern you," Scar said as he glared at Nuka, "I have some royal business that I have to attend to and I don't need any of your help." He walked past Nuka as Zira followed him.

"Well," Nuka said as he turned around and looked over at Vitani, "at least they didn't take Kovu along with them."

* * *

><p>Kiara tried to be as silent as possible as she hid underneath some blades of grass. Her paw made contact with a twig and it snapped in half. The antelopes looked up and ran away, fearing that there was danger lurking nearby. Kiara leaped from the ground and ran to catch an antelope but they were running as quickly as they could from her. Kiara stopped as she took in a deep breath. She had escaped from Timon and Pumbaa a couple of minutes ago and she was still having a hard time trying to catch an antelope. She couldn't believe that her father had lied to her. She wanted to do this on her own but he still didn't trust her. What could possibly happen in the Pride Lands? There was nothing dangerous around here!<p>

Kiara gasped as she stopped in her tracks when she saw something gray jumping out of the grass and running towards the antelopes. The creature was quick. She suddenly realized who that creature was. It was a female hyena and she was in the Pride Lands. Kiara ran after the hyena to make her go away and still get her meal.

The female hyena jumped on top of an antelope and she sunk her teeth in its neck. The antelope bellowed in pain as it toppled to the ground. Amber hugged her arms around the antelope's neck and squeezed the antelope tightly against her teeth. The antelope stopped breathing as Amber stared at her prize. She stood up on her feet and smiled. "I finally got you," she said.

Kiara jumped over at Amber and roared at her. Amber arched her back and her fur began to rise. "What are you doing here?" Kiara asked her as she took a step forward.

Amber gave her a smile. "Hunting for food," she told her, "what does it look like?"

"You know that you are not permitted to be in the Pride Lands."

"Rules are made to be broken," Amber told her. "I don't think this antelope had your name on it."

Kiara furrowed her eyebrows at her. "You better leave," she said as her voice shook from the anger that was rising inside of her, "or I'll-"

"What?" Amber asked as her yellow eyes flared at the lioness. "Are you going to kill me? HA!" she said as she laughed in her face, "that's one of the funniest things I have heard."

Kiara leaped towards Amber. Amber quickly ducked and fell to the ground. "And you call yourself a lion," the hyena teased as she picked up the antelope and ran away from the Pride Lands.

Kiara was not going to let this hyena go without a fight. She ran after her but this hyena was much more quick. She breathed harder and harder and then slowed down to catch her breath. After her heart rate slowed down she looked up and saw that the hyena was gone. Not to mention that she was not in the Pride Lands anymore.

From the distance, Zira and Scar lurked about. "I see her," Zira said as she pointed her paw at the confused Kiara.

"Then this should be easy," Scar said as him and Zira slid off a rock and slowly crawled over to Kiara.

Kiara turned her head when she heard a noise close to her. "Hello?" she said as she looked through the heavy fog. "Is someone there?" She tried to be alert and attack if anybody was behind her. Through the heavy fog and the mysterious noises, she was more frightened than she was alert.

"Now!" a raspy voice said behind her.

Kiara turned around but to her surprise, a large lioness with red eyes jumped out of the fog and attacked her to the ground. Kiara squirmed out of her grip but the lioness was bigger and tougher than her. Kiara tried to scratch her with her claws but the lioness swatted her paws away. Kiara bought her hind paws on the lioness stomach and pushed her off of her.

Zira slid to the ground but jumped back on her paws and snarled at Kiara. Kiara took a couple of steps back. A paw lashed out as it placed itself on her nose and mouth. Kiara's eyes popped open as she tried to struggle from whoever was holding her. She couldn't breathe and she was hurt from all of the scratches that she received from Zira. Darkness slowly surrounded her as she became unconscious from the lack of oxygen. Her body became limp as she was dropped to the ground.

"That takes care of that," Scar said as he looked over at her great niece. "Now we take her to our pride," he said as he smiled at Zira.

Zira walked over to Kiara and grabbed her by the cuff where she flung her over her back. "Oof," she said once Zira made contact with her body, "she's heavy."

"That's what they get for eating so well," Scar said, "they are healthy and fat while we're starving out here," he said as him and Zira went back home.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own The Lion King**

* * *

><p>At Pride Rock, the king paced back and forth as he waited for his daughter's arrival. "What is taking her so long?" he asked no one in particular as his worry began to grow. He couldn't imagine his daughter being in danger but flashbacks flooded in his mind when him and Nala were attacked by hyenas when they were cubs. He knew that Kiara was just in her adolescent years but he was still worried about her safety.<p>

"Simba, I'm sure she's fine," Nala assured him. "You should know that this is her first time hunting by herself."

"I know, I know," Simba said as he let out a sigh. He looked up to the sky as if his father was going to show him where his daughter was. He turned around and walked towards Nala. "I just want her to be safe," he whispered as he gave her a nuzzle.

"She'll be fine," Nala chuckled at his nuzzle, "she knows where to go and where not to go."

Simba smiled at his mate. She was right. Maybe he was just being paranoid about the whole thing. He heard wheezing behind him. He turned around and looked as he saw Timon and Pumbaa climbing onto Pride Rock. Timon collapsed on the ground while Pumbaa tried to catch his breath. Simba ran over to them. "Was she okay?"

"We-" Pumbaa was about to say but Timon quickly put his hand on Pumbaa's mouth.

"She is fine!" Timon "enthusiastically" said, "nothing wrong. She didn't run away as she said she would, no siree! She is still around the Pride Lands, ha, ha," he smiled nervously when he saw Simba glaring at him. "We lost her," he finally told the truth.

"You what?" Simba asked as his eyes almost popped out of his head.

"She was upset to find out that you sent us to look after her and she ran away," Pumbaa said.

"We tried going after her but that girl can run!" Timon exclaimed as he put his hand on his chest where he felt his heart beating rapidly.

Nala sighed as she turned her head to the side. She couldn't believe Simba hadn't kept his word. "I understand why she is upset," she said as she stood up on her paws and looked at Simba, "she's upset that you didn't keep your promise. She wanted you to trust her."

Simba turned his head and looked at Nala. "I do trust her," Simba said, "but I just want her to be safe. Do you remember that she got herself in trouble?"

"She is not a cub anymore," Nala gently said, "all she wants from you is to trust her."

Simba wanted to trust his daughter. He did but he wanted her to be safe._ Safety first_ he thought. "Zazu," he called as the blue majordomo bird flew over to Simba and bowed his head to him.

"At your service sire," he said.

"Scour the Pride Lands and make sure that Kiara is still around," he told Zazu. Nala rolled her eyes and shook her head at Simba's decision. If she was in Simba's place, she would believe in her daughter and let her hunt in peace.

"Will do," Zazu said as he took off to the skies in search for the princess.

* * *

><p>Amber stopped dragging her meal as she sat down and panted. "Man this is heavier than I thought," she said as she stared at the carcass. One antelope was not enough to feed the whole clan. She had seen the hyenas and they were dangerously thin and on the verge of dying. She thought of her parents, at how they left the largest scrap of food for her and they ate the smallest portion. "If I caught one antelope, maybe I can catch another," she said as she looked back at the Pride Lands. She was a little bit far away but she knew that the antelope would graze anywhere the grass was green. She scooped the carcass in her mouth and dragged it to a place where she hoped no one would steal it. <em>If they steal it, they're dead! <em>she thought as she ran back to the Pride Lands.

She hid underneath the grass, trying to blend in with her surroundings, as she saw an antelope grazing nearby. She slowly crawled through the grass, doing her best not to snap anything under her paws. She saw as the antelope rose its head and looked to see if any predator was around. It went back to grazing.

"Phew," Amber whispered. Her shoulder blades moved as she prepared herself to attack. She jumped in the air and sunk her nails and teeth onto the antelopes neck. The antelope bellowed from fear and pain as it tumbled to the ground along with the hyena. The antelope wildly kicked and squirmed but Amber had her teeth and nails locked onto it.

Zazu looked around and then was shocked to see an antelope kicking in the air. He flew down to see if the poor thing was trapped from something but as he flew down, he saw the gray hyena killing it. He couldn't let this unwanted beat kill the antelope. He knew that this was a risky thing that he was doing, but it was for the best. He circled over the antelope and the hyena and gave her a hard peck on the head.

"OW!" Amber yelled as she unattached herself from the antelope and rubbed her head with her paw. The injured antelope ran away from the hyena. Amber looked around to see who or what was that. She saw Zazu flying above her. Her yellow eyes flared as she quickly swiped her paw at Zazu.

"Ahh!" Zazu yelled as he dodged her attack.

"You stupid banana beak!" Amber yelled at him, "you made me lose my meal!"

"I could care less!" Zazu said as he kept his distance away from her, "I am sure that you are very well aware that creatures like your kind are not allowed to step foot in the Pride Lands."

"Who are you? The king?" Amber asked as she rolled her eyes.

"I madam am the king's majordomo," Zazu explained.

"A 'domo' is right," Amber laughed, "and you're dead!" she yelled as she pounced in the air to grab him.

Zazu quickly moved away but Amber had managed to swipe his wing. He saw as some white feathers fell on the ground. To his shock, he didn't see where Amber was. "Oh no," he said to himself.

"HA!" Amber yelled as she jumped out from a bush and pounced on Zazu. She pinned up to the ground and gave him a smile. "Now I've got you," she said as she bent down to grab his knock.

"Wait!" Zazu screamed as he held his feathered wings in front of his face, "surely a hyena cannot eat birds. They are tough and gamey."

"Hey if its meat, we are satisfied," Amber told him, "and you owe me for making me lose my prey banana beak!"

"Oh dear," Zazu said as he felt himself being lifted from the ground by his tail.

Amber walked back to the bushes where she had hidden her meal. Luckily, it was still there. She dropped Zazu to the ground and dragged her meal out. Zazu turned around and tip-toed away but he stopped when Amber stomped her paw on his tail, "you are not going anywhere," she said, "get in front of me so you won't fly away."

Zazu obeyed as he walked in front of her. "Where are you taking me?" he asked as he felt her paws on his feet.

"You'll see soon enough," she said as she kept her teeth on the carcass.

The hyena and the majordomo walked for miles when they finally arrived to Amber's clan. Zazu gasped as he saw the place filled with hyenas. "I thought that were dead," he said.

"Oh some of them are," Amber said to him, "but the others were smart enough to run away before they were killed in the fire. That's what my mom and dad told me. Hey uncle Ed!" she yelled as she saw her dim-witted uncle who was staring at a rock. "Look at what I got!"

Ed ran over to her and saw the carcass that she had gotten. Amber pushed it towards him with her nose. "Get mom and dad, I have another surprise to show them," she said as she kept her hind foot on Zazu's tail who was hiding behind her.

Ed ran into a cave where he later came back with Banzai and Shenzi. "What is it now?" Banzai complained, "I was about to fall asleep!"

"Look," Shenzi said as she pointed in front of her, "Amber is back!" the two hyenas ran to their daughter.

"This was all I could get," Amber said as she looked down at the carcass, "I went to get another one but a major doofus ruined it!" she said through gritted teeth.

"Well," Banzai said as he looked at the antelope, "we're eating good tonight."

"Exactly," Shenzi nodded.

"And I have a specific bird for dessert," Amber said as she threw Zazu in front of Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed.

"Hey its Mufasa's stooge," Banzai said as he pointed to Zazu.

"He _was_ Mufasa's stooge," Shenzi corrected his past tense, "now he's Simba's."

"Or _was_," Banzai said.

"Hey guys," Amber said as she called over a group of hyenas, "dinner and dessert is served," she said as she and the other hyenas stalked towards the carcass and Zazu.

Zazu fidgeted with his wings. He couldn't fly because if he did, one of them would jump up and grab his tail and he knew that would be the end of him.

"Wait," Shenzi suddenly said and everyone stopped.

"Come on," Banzai said as his stomach began to growl. He had anticipated for Amber to get back with something and she did, but why was Shenzi delaying it?

Shenzi looked down at Zazu. "You are Simba's watch bird right?" she asked him as Zazu immediately nodded. "You have two options," she said as she began to circle around him, "get eaten or be on our side."

"I most surely will not be on your side," Zazu told her.

"Have it your way then," Shenzi said as she bared her canine teeth at him that were dripping with drool. She bent down to scoop his neck and kill him when Zazu quickly wrapped his wings around his head.

"Okay, okay, okay," Zazu yelled as his small body began to shake, "I will be on your side." He hated doing it, but he wanted to be alive rather than dead.

"Good," Shenzi calmly said, "I can be a considerate hyena, but if you go against us by any means, you are going to be a cooked chicken!" she warned him as she pushed him with her paw. "Now," she said as she sat down and stared at him, "Banzai is going to prepare a nice little prison for you where you are going to stay unless we need you, got it?"

"Got it!" Zazu immediately answered.

"Good," she said as she looked at her mate.

"Ohh," Banzai groaned, "why do I have to do all of the work?"

"Go," Shenzi told him and him and Ed took Zazu to their cave where they were going to keep him prisoner. Shenzi turned her attention to Amber and licked the top of her head, "you did a good job."

Amber smiled.

* * *

><p>Scar and Zira arrived at their home where they were welcomed by Vitani, Kovu, and an excited Nuka. "Did you get her? Did you get her?" Nuka asked as he jumped in the air. He laughed when he saw Kiara on Zira's back.<p>

"Shhh!" Vitani shushed him, fearing that he was going to wake up Kiara.

Zira bent her body to the ground and moved her body to one side and Kiara rolled off of her. She watched Kiara taking a couple of breaths. "Where am I?" she asked as she looked at her surroundings.

Scar smiled as he walked in front of her. "You are certainly not at home," he said as he bend down and looked at her with his green eyes. He watched her red eyes widen when she saw him. He mentally laughed at seeing how frightened Kiara was. _Stupid child _he thought. "Haven't your parents ever told you not to run away from home?" Scar continued as he circled around her.

Kiara stood up on her paws. "Why did you bring me here? Who do you think you are?" she asked in a harsh tone of voice. She thought that if she used a harsh tone then he would let her go. How wrong she was.

"You better watch that tongue of yours," Scar snapped as Kiara backed away from him. "But to answer you question, I am your great uncle."

Kiara furrowed her eyebrows as she took a good look at him. The last time she had seen him was when she was a cub. She gasped as realization hit her. It was him and she remembered very well that he had mentioned to her father that he was related to her. "What do you want with me?" she asked.

"All of your questions will be answered soon enough," Scar said, "once I'm king of the Pride Lands!" he yelled as he let out a roar. "And also my queen," he said as he looked over at Zira who smiled at him.

"Woo-hoo!" Nuka yelled as excitement filled up inside him. Vitani and Kovu only smiled.

"That is not going to happen," Kiara said as she shook her head, "my father is tougher than you and he will take you out," she said.

"Oh dear," Scar dramatically said as he put a paw over his eyes, "I am shaking. My nephew is going to kill his big bad uncle, boo-hoo," he said as Kovu, Vitani, Nuka, and Zira started to laugh at her.

Seeing that they were distracted, Kiara thought that maybe this was her chance to escape. She ran right past them. "Hey!" Scar yelled as he ran behind her.

Vitani, Zira, Kovu, and Nuka spread out as they surrounded her. "Going somewhere princess?" Nuka asked as he blocked her path.

Kiara raised her paw and pushed him to the side where he fell to the ground.

"Pathetic," Scar said as he looked at Nuka.

Vitani jumped in front of her and swiped her paw at Kiara. The paw smashed against Kiara's face with a lot of impact and Kiara fell to the ground. Kiara felt some blood seeping out of her cheek. "Uhh!" she grunted as she felt two heavy paws on top of her shoulders and she was pinned to the ground.

Scar leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear. "Don't you dare do that again," he said as he slowly got off of her. He looked at Kovu, Vitani, and Nuka at nudged his head at Kiara.

"Get up," Vitani said as she gave Kiara a harsh push. Kiara got up and walked over to a cave where the two lions and lioness took her. She was backed over to a wall and she saw Kovu, Vitani, and Nuka looking at her. "Now you won't escape," Vitani sneered.

"Yeah," Nuka added. "This is my moment of glory!"

"What glory?" Vitani asked as she looked at him, "you did nothing!"

"Hey!" Nuka yelled, "I jumped in front of her but she attacked me."

"Ughhh," Vitani said as she shook her head again. The more she argued with Nuka the worse the argument became.

"So," Nuka began as he dragged out the word, "when Scar said that we are guarding her does that mean that we have to do this all day and all night?"

"That's what guarding means!" Vitani told him.

"Well, this is going to be boring," Nuka said as he lied down on the ground and rested his head on his paws and closed his eyes.

"Or we can take turns," Vitani suggested, "this princess is too stupid enough to leave, let alone walk away from her pride," she said as she smiled at Kiara who only glared at her. "I'm not going to guard her today."

"Me neither," Kovu said as he shook his head and followed after his sister.

"Aww," Nuka moaned as he figured out that he was the one who was going to guard Kiara. Oh well.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own The Lion King**

* * *

><p>Nuka scowled as he saw Kovu and Vitani outside of the cave. He wondered what they were doing, not that he cared about them. He didn't want to be stuck in a cave babysitting some lioness from the Pride Lands. He slightly turned his head as he saw Kiara sitting there with her head bowed. Her eyes were half-way closed as if she was in deep thought.<p>

Kiara regretted that she went against her father's words. He told her to hunt in the Pride Lands, not go and chase hyenas. She wished that she could turn back the time and correct her actions. She looked up as she saw Nuka collapsing on the ground. A sly smile made its way to her lips as she thought of escaping from the cave. She had done that quite a lot when she was a cub and she hoped that it would work. She stepped around Nuka and tip toed away.

"Oh no you don't missy," Nuka suddenly snapped as he jumped in front of her. Kiara gasped as she took a couple of steps back. "Back, go back," Nuka ordered as he swung his paw in the air.

_Darn _Kiara thought as she went to the back of the cave again.

Nuka looked out of the cave. "If only Scar and mother could see what a great job I'm doing!" he said as he did a jump in the air. "Take that Kovu," he said, "who is a good guard now?"

"Kovu?" Kiara asked as she raised an eyebrow at that name. Where had she heard that name before? It sounded vaguely familiar. She thought of the Outlanders that she had seen when she was taken here. Only three were male while the others were females. This lion was definitely not Kovu, the oldest was Scar, and the youngest could have been him. Kiara didn't get a good look at him but there was something familiar about him.

"Yeah Kovu," Nuka suddenly said, "the Chosen One. That little termite," he mumbled as he scratched his ears to get rid of the crawling insects. "I just don't get why he was chosen to take Scar's place. What's wrong with me?" he asked as he looked over at Kiara.

Kiara kept silent and only looked at him. _Have you seen yourself? _she thought as asking him.

"He thinks that Kovu is worthy enough to have an heir, ha!" Nuka laughed. _An heir? _he thought. _That means that he needs a queen but he can't have one because he is still young. I am the older sibling and I can get myself a queen wait..._he looked over at Kiara. _YES! _he mentally yelled. "Hey princess," he said as he turned his head and looked at Kiara. "Maybe we started off on the wrong paw," he said as he stalked over to her and sat down in front of her, "my name is Nuka."

"Pleasure," Kiara said with no sense of enthusiasm, "maybe you should let me go, Nuka, before I make you."

Nuka chuckled at her heated words, "no can do princess. I am guarding you by the king's orders. Speaking of royalty," he said as a sly smile crept up his face, "are you aware that the oldest of the lions need a mate to make on heir?"

"I am part of a royal family," Kiara told him, "so yes, I am aware of that." She thought about Khairi. He had grown up to be a lion of course with a nice body structure and such but he was still the self-centered lion that Kiara didn't like. She was glad that her parents hadn't betrothed them...yet.

"And you are aware the oldest of the lion has to have a queen right?" Nuka continued to ask her.

Kiara wondered on what he was trying to get to. Was he suggesting that she should mate with...him? Her eyes opened wide as Nuka began to walk close to her. "What are you doing?" she asked as her back made contact with the wall.

"Has anyone told you that you are one pretty lioness?" Nuka said as he got closer to her.

"Get away from me!" Kiara said as she pushed Nuka with her paw.

Nuka looked at her up and down and gave her another smile, "ooh, a feisty lioness are you? Where did you get that characteristic from?" he circled around her. _Yes, she seems like the right mate for me_ he thought as he stopped in front of her. "Come my sweet," he said as she approached her. "We'll make wonderful music together."

Kiara furrowed her eyebrows at him. Her muscles tenses as her instincts told her to attack him. She jumped back as Nuka continued to stalk her. "Stay away or I will scratch you," Kiara warned him as she held her paw in the air.

"My passion is starting to burn for you," he told her, completely ignoring her threat.

_And your face is going to burn!_ Kiara thought as she took a swipe at him.

Nuka's head flew to the left when Kiara scratched him with her paws. "OWWW!" he screamed as his yells echoed from the cave and into the open.

Kovu's and Vitani's heads perked up when they heard him screaming. They ran back to the cave to see what had happened. When they arrived, they saw Nuka who had his paw on his cheek and Kiara who looked like she was ready to attack him again. Nuka moved his paw away from his cheek and looked at the blood that was smudged onto it. He looked at Kiara and glared at her.

"What happened?" Vitani suddenly asked.

"She scratched me!" Nuka yelled as he pointed at Kiara with his paw.

"He was trying to seduce me!" Kiara yelled back.

"You liked it right?" he asked as another smile stretched across his face.

Kiara made a disgusting face at him. She watched as Vitani grabbed Nuka and pulled him out of the cave before anything happened between them. Kovu looked behind him and saw his older siblings leaving the cave. He turned around and looked at Kiara.

Kiara almost gasped at what she saw. This lion had the features of the cub she met a couple of moths ago when she was a cub herself. His fur was a little darker than the fur he had when he was young, but he had the same green eyes. "Kovu?" she suddenly said.

Kovu glared at her as if he didn't recognize her. After months of being brainwashed by Scar, he had grown to hate the Pride Landers, lions and lionesses alike. "How did you know my name?" he asked as he walked up to her.

Kiara's smile faltered. "Don't you remember me?" she asked. "I played with you when we were cubs. We were almost killed by those crocodiles remember?"

Kovu looked indifferently at her. "Right," he slowly said, "I played with a Pride Lander who is nothing but a spoiled princess," he spat.

"What?" Kiara whispered as he looked at him. When she had met him when they were cubs, she liked him for who he was. Now he seemed to be more fierce and not to mention mean. Guess she was wrong about him. She bowed her head again and wondered what her parents were doing. Her father was probably going insane as to why she hadn't returned yet.

"That was not necessary," Kovu suddenly spoke up as Kiara looked at him, "you had no right to slap my brother like that."

"I was only trying to protect myself," Kiara told him, "he tried to seduce me."

"I find that hard to believe," Kovu told her.

"You don't believe me Kovu?" she asked.

"I will never believe a Pride Lander," he gruffly said. He watched as Vitani walked back into the cave. He nudged his head to Kiara to tell his sister to watch her while he went out.

Vitani nodded and Kovu walked out of the cave. Vitani looked at Kiara and gave her a haughty smile. "Its just me and you now," she sneered, "I did not appreciate to what you did to my brother."

Kiara didn't want to argue with Vitani. She knew that Vitani was one of the lioness that nobody wanted to mess around with. "I'm sorry," she said to her.

Vitani gave her a look. "That's not enough!" she snapped at Kiara. "We Outlander believe in an ancient code. An eye for an eye. In this case, a scratch for a scratch," she said as she raised her paw and scratched Kiara in the same cheek she had scratched Nuka.

Kiara collapsed to the ground as the pain made her cheek throb. She slowly got up and looked at Vitani. She had received two scratches today, both of them from Vitani.

"That was for my brother," Vitani told her, "guess you are not so pretty anymore are you princess," she said as she walked away from the cave and sat outside, leaving Kiara alone.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own The Lion King**

* * *

><p>The sun began to set on the horizon as Simba stood on top of Pride Rock, waiting for Zazu to return back with his daughter. He had sent a search party five minutes after Zazu flew away. "Kiara where are you?" he whispered as he looked ahead of him.<p>

"Simba?" he heard a soft voice behind him. Simba turned his head and saw his mother walking up to him. He got up on his feet and looked at her with a hopeful expression, hoping that she had found Kiara at last. If they had, he was never going to let her go hunting ever again.

Sarabi bowed her head at him and shook it. "I am sorry," she said as finally raised her head and looked at him. Simba let out a hopeless sigh.

"But where else could she be mother?" he asked as if Sarabi knew the answer to his question. "Her and Zazu?"

"I don't know," Sarabi told him. "It isn't good for you to worry a lot about his," she said as she gave him a warm nuzzle, "come into the den and relax for a while, it will do you good."

He didn't want to go against his mother's words. He followed her into the den and he rested his head on his paws as he thought about where his daughter and Zazu would be at. He only hoped that Kiara was doing fine, meaning that she wasn't into any kind of danger. How wrong his thoughts were!

* * *

><p>Kiara lied down on the ground and rested her head in her paws. She slowly closed her eyes to get some sleep. <em>Sleep would be better right now <em>she thought _I might escape this place. _She had nothing else to do and her only solution was to sleep. That would keep her quiet and occupied for a she was sleeping, she slowly drifted off into a deep sleep and entered the realm of dreams.

In her dreams, she was back into her cub months. She played and laughed with her parents and grandmothers. Kiara smiled in her sleep as she lightly swatted the air with her paw. She purred as her cub self rubbed itself around Sarafina's paw and then Sarabi's. How she loved her two grandmothers! Then, the bright sunny day turned into a thunderous night. The Kiara cub suddenly changed into her adolescent months. The ledge on Pride Rock shattered as she slipped and fell down. She fell on top of some rocks, enough to damage her but not kill her. She looked up as she saw a pair of evil green eyes floating its way to her. Kiara gasped as she tried to get up and flee but she couldn't. The eyes were already close to her as the figure became clear. The creature was a lion with a dark mane and dark colored fur. "Kovu?" Kiara wheezed as she looked at him.

The lion arched an eyebrow when she said that. "Great-uncle Scar?" Kiara said again. Before she could get a better look at him, the lion raised his paw with his claws out and slashed his claws against her. "No! Please don't," Kiara pleaded as the lion went at her again.

"NO!" she yelled as she got up from her nightmare and looked around where she was. She was still in the Out Lands inside their cave.

"Good to see your finally awake," a voice said behind her, making Kiara gasp and turn around. She got into her defensive position as she plucked out her claws.

"Relax princess," the lion said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him as she sat down on the ground.

"Bringing you some supper," the lion called Kovu said as he pushed a scrap of meat in front of her. "That's all we have left."

Kiara looked at the red meat that was meant for her. She looked at Kovu and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you feeding me all of a sudden?"

"Look do you want it or not?" Kovu snapped, "I'm doing you a favor princess so take it or leave it."

"Let's get one thing straight," Kiara told him, "my name is Kiara, not Princess."

"But you are the princess of the Pride Lands," Kovu reminded her as if she already did not know.

"I know. I was born there when I was a cub. Oh and might I mention that I met you when you were a cub also, Kovu," she reminded him.

Kovu had turned around to leave but when Kiara mentioned that again, Kovu stopped walking and looked surprised. She had mentioned that before and she did it again. Of course Kovu remembered. The two had become great friends from the start. He had a sudden flashback as he was transported back into his cub months:

_"We make such a great team," cub Kiara said as she gave him a smile. "And you...you were really brave."_

_"Yeah, you were pretty brave too. My name's Kovu," cub Kovu said as he introduced himself and puffed up his chest._

_Cub Kiara giggled as she slid over to him. "I'm Kiara." She giggled again. "Tag! You're it!"_

Kovu turned his head and looked at Kiara who was staring at the piece of meat. She had the same mouth and nose when she was a cub. _No! _Kovu mentally yelled. _Remember what father said! She is a Pride Lander and we are Out Landers. We're not even supposed to talk to them! _he looked back again. They had almost formed a friendship until Simba and Zira ruined it. He had no friends when he was a cub and he still had no friends. The only friends he had was his jealous brother who wouldn't even talk to him and his sister who only wanted to fight with him. _I guess that's life _he thought as he walked out of the cave.

* * *

><p>In the other side of the Out Lands, Zazu tried to push himself farther and farther into his little prison for three hyenas were starting to poke him. "He needs to be a little plump," a male hyena said as he poke Zazu on the head.<p>

"Not so hard," Zazu said as he crouched lower.

The female hyena, Amber, cackled as she saw Zazu in the squatting position. "You look like you're afraid of the dark you domo!" she laughed along with her friend.

Her friend was male hyena named Hasani. He had been friends with Amber ever since they were cubs and he could feel that right now, his friendship with her was blooming into something else. He was a spotted hyena with bright yellow eyes that Amber secretly liked.

"Hey," Amber said as she looked at him, "I have a better idea."

"What?" Hasani asked.

"Let's go and terrorize some Out Land lions," she said as she scrunched her eyebrows at the word 'lions.' "They are nothing but bullies and its time to show them that they shouldn't be messing with us."

"What's got your tail in a twist?" Hasani asked her, "you've been wanting to terrorize lions all day."

"Well," Amber began as she sat down in front of him, "last night, my father was talking to my mother about my grandfather. Turns out, a lioness killed him!" she said.

"Yikes," Hasani exclaimed when he heard that. "That must have been sad for your dad."

"Well duh," Amber said, "and right now I am going to show those lions that they don't mess with us."

"And how are you going to do that?" Hasani asked her.

Amber turned her head and smiled at him. "You are going to help me," she told him, "let's go right now."

"N-now?" Hasani asked as if he did not believe it.

Amber could feel that he was hesitating. She walked up behind him, grabbed his tail with her teeth and dragged him out of the cave. "OW!" Hasani yelled as he felt pain in his tail. "Stop it! It hurts!"

"Amber," Shenzi suddenly said as she walked up to her daughter, "stop dragging Hasani by the tail." Amber immediately released him.

"That's what you did to me a long time ago," Banzai told her.

"Hey you deserved it," Shenzi argued, "anyway, where are you two going?"

"Just going to terrorize some lions," Amber said as she looked at her mother and her father. Shenzi's face read 'go for it' while Banzai's face read 'are you serious? NO WAY!'

"Have fun," Shenzi said.

"NO!" Banzai yelled at the same time. The two mates looked at one another. "No, she is going to get hurt," Banzai told her as he began to shake his head.

Shenzi gave him a look. "Let her have some fun," Shenzi told him, "they're hyenas for crying out loud."

"But _they_ are lions," Banzai pointed out. _What if she gets hurt? What if they kill her? No, don't go there_ he told his mind. He hated thinking of the worst things for his family.

"Thanks mom, bye, love you!" Amber quickly said as she and Hasani ran away from them.

"I'm going after her," Banzai said as he was about to go with them.

"And I am going to grab your tail again," Shenzi said, "and trust me, its going to hurt."

* * *

><p>Amber and Hasani ran over to the lions' territory. It was a breezy night and there were no lions lying around outside of their den. "Bingo," Amber whispered as she slithered over to their territory with Hasani following her.<p>

"Look," Hasani said as he pointed out a scrawny looking lion that was lying on top of a rock. He winked at her as he walked over to him. He turned his head and smiled at Amber and she gave him a quick nod. He leaned over at Nuka's ear and let out a laughter.

"AHH!" Nuka yelled as he jumped in the air and onto the ground.

Amber and Hasani rolled on the ground while laughing their tails off. "Oh," Amber laughed, "that's was such a gold moment," she said as mild tears came out of her eyes. "Oh that was wonderful," she said as she pushed Hasani with her paw.

"I will get you for this!" Nuka growled as he walked over to them.

Amber laughed again. "Oh yeah?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow at him, "come and get me you great lion," she teased as she leaped away from Nuka's claws. The two hyenas got on top of a rock that was too high for Nuka to reach.

"Get down here!" Nuka glared as he tried to jump at them but he wound up falling back to the ground.

"This is such a good show to watch," Hasani said, "makes me wish I had some meat."

"Me too," Amber said as she smiled at him. She looked down as she saw Nuka falling on his backside again. "Here," she said as she held out her paw which was not even close to Nuka's reach, "grab my paw. I will help you up."

"What's with all of the commotion?" another voice asked that belonged to a lioness.

A lion came out of the den as he looked up at the rock where he saw Amber and Hasani. "Hyenas," Scar growled as he roared and ran towards them.

Amber and Hasani heard the roar as they looked at Scar in fear. They saw Scar put his paws on the rock and climbing up. "Retreat?" Hasani asked as he look at Amber.

"Oh yes lets," Amber said as she and Hasani jumped off the rock and ran out of the lions' territory as if their lives depended on it...which in this case it did. Amber looked back as she saw Scar standing there, watching them flee. That lion look familiar to her. She thought she had seen him somewhere a long time ago when she was a whelp. Maybe she should tell her parents about him since she had a feeling that she was familiar with the lion.

"And we're home," Hasani said, "to tell you the truth, I actually had a pretty good time being there. It was fun to scare a lion, let alone being scared by another one."

Amber smiled at him. "I think we should be careful of that other lion. He looked dangerous."

"No kidding," Hasani said. "Well I am going off to get some sleep. See you tomorrow," he said as he gave her a nuzzle. He quickly pulled back and looked at her with a surprised look.

"Yeah," Amber said with the same expression. "Sleep well," she said as she walked off while Hasani took off into another direction.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own The Lion King**

* * *

><p>Scar roared when the two laughing hyenas escaped. He was about to kill them but he knew well enough that if he ran after them, their pack was going to attack him. The female hyena looked familiar to him but he had never been in contact with the male hyena before. The female had three bangs hanging down her head just like Shenzi and she even had an attitude like her. That must have been her daughter and the bad thing about this was that she knew where he rested. Considering that Scar and the hyenas were now enemies, he feared that he was going to be attacked by them. He roared again as he got the attention of the lionesses. The females turned their heads in a unison fashion as they stared at their angry king. "We were almost attacked by those hyenas," he informed them.<p>

"Or me," Nuka mumbled.

"And what exactly were you doing?" Scar snapped at Nuka.

Nuka jumped in the air when he heard the angry voice of Scar. "N-nothing," he stuttered, "I was out here, guarding the place just like you said."

"Liar!" Scar snapped as he hit Nuka with his paw. Nuka was sent flying and then landed on the ground with a violent thud, "because of your incompetence, the hyenas found out where I-we are!" he yelled as he quickly corrected his grammar.

Vitani and Kovu looked at their brother that lay crumpled on thee ground. Kovu cringed at the sight of that. He was not dead but the impact of Scar's paw and Nuka's weak nature, he was easily knocked out. Kovu looked over at his mother who only stood by Scar's side and let his actions happen. Was she gradually becoming like him? Kovu barely knew his mother's personality. The only lion that had raised him was Scar and he had not been allowed to be near his mother. He wondered why but now that he was older, he was allowed to be close to her.

In the dark den, Kiara had heard a loud roar and then yelling. Being a curious lioness and all, she looked at her surroundings to make sure that no on was guarding her. She slowly walked out of the den and peeked out at what was happening. She saw Nuka's body lying on the ground and the lionesses gathered around Scar. She sighted Kovu sitting next to his sister and paying attention at what Scar was saying. No one was even watching her. She waited when Scar turned his back and Zira slightly turned her head to look at her bothered king.

This was her chance! Kiara jumped out of the den and ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

Scar's ears perked up as he heard a couple of small rocks rolling against the ground. He whipped around and saw his yellow-golden great-niece running away. "She's escaping!" he screamed.

Zira, the lionesses, Vitani, and Kovu immediately turned their heads. As Vitani was about to run after Kiara, Kovu beat her to it.

"Get her Kovu!" Zira snarled as she saw her son running into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Kiara panted as she felt her legs growing numb. Never in her life had she ran this much. She wanted to turn her head and look over her shoulder to make sure that she wasn't being chased, but she was afraid that if she did that, someone would already be after her. That someone being Scar or Zira or Vitani. Those three, Nuka included, she could not stand.<p>

Right now, she had no idea where she was going. She wanted to return back home but she had no idea how to get back. Her parents and grandmothers were worried sick about her without a doubt.

"Ugh!" she squealed as her paw collided with a stone and she stumbled to the ground. Her chest heaved up and down as her heart pounded against her chest. She couldn't give up now! She got up on her paws and looked around the field. There was no one in sight and no sound, making her feel frightened. She looked to the left, the right, and then behind her to make sure that no one was lurking about. She hated the feeling of being alert all the time but she had to be if she was going to get back home.

* * *

><p>Kovu had already found her. He sank his body lower into the grass as he lurked his way towards her. He had to make sure that she wasn't paying attention at the section where he hid. If he were to jump out, she would attack him before he would pin her to the ground. He saw Kiara turning her back on him. This was his chance! He ran and jumped at her back, pinning her to the ground.<p>

Kiara yelped as she felt herself falling onto her stomach. She shut her eyes at the pain that traveled on her body. She felt the two fore paws getting off her back. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a pair of chocolate colored paws in front of her. She looked up and saw Kovu. She was relieved that it was him but she wished that he wasn't here either. With him here, she had no chance of getting back home.

"Get up," Kovu ordered as he glared at the Princess of the Pride Lands.

Kiara stood on her paws, her sight never leaving Kovu's. "Please don't kill me," was the first plead that came to her mind.

Kovu chuckled. It sounded almost friendly to her. "Why would I want to do that?" he asked her, "its not my job. It's the king's."

Kiara frowned. So after kidnapping her, they were going to kill her. She didn't want to die. What about her parents? Her grandmothers? Her future pride? She took a good look at Kovu and saw that he had no sense of evil smeared on his face. To her, he was just a lion grown up in a family that had one goal in mind. That goal was to kill the king of the Pride Lands. As the princess, she couldn't let such a thing happen. "Kovu please let me go," she begged, hoping to shin a little bit of kindness into him.

Kovu gave her a sympathetic look. He suddenly shook his head._ No _he scolded himself. _She's our enemy's daughter! So? She has done nothing wrong but befriended you when you were a cub. Something that you were deprived of_! He hated arguing with himself. He had both the good and the bad side into him. When he had met her as a cub, he was thankful for that. He never forgot their first encounter and neither had Kiara. "No," Kovu finally said, "you are coming with me."

Truth be told, he wanted to let her go but he couldn't do it. Scar would probably beat him just as bad as he done to Nuka.

Kiara bowed her head in defeat as she followed him. So much for en lightning him. She followed him as he took her back to their pride. Once they arrived, Scar walked up to them.

"Well done Kovu," Scar told him. He suddenly turned his attention back to Kiara, "as for you..." he raised his paw in the air. Kiara's red eyes widened as she waited for his paw to strike her.

"Wait," Kovu suddenly spoke up as both Scar and Kiara looked at him. "You have dealt with enough today father. I'll take care of her," he said as Scar lowered his paw and nodded for them to leave.

Kovu took Kiara back into the den. "Get some sleep."

Kiara lied down as she put her head on her paws. "Thank you Kovu," she thanked him fro saving her from Scar's abuse.

"Don't mention it," Kovu said as he lied down beside her and watched her drift off into her nightmares.


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

><p>Days passed and Simba grew worried every single minute. Every morning, he sent the lionesses out on a search party to look for Zazu and Kiara. He even went out on his own to search for his daughter but she was nowhere to be found. He had no knowledge that Scar was the culprit behind his daughter's capture and the hyenas were behind Zazu's capture as well. He watched from Pride Rock as he saw four lionesses drag a fresh zebra carcass for dinner. He bowed his head. He had hoped that they came back with his daughter. He watched as his loyal subjects walked out of their den to eat the zebra. They halted because it was always the king that ate first.<p>

Simba gave the lionesses a nod, indicating for them to eat ahead. He was too upset to take a bite of the meat. Ever since Kiara disappeared, he had started eating less and less. The queen was growing concerned about her mate. Nala hated seeing him depressed.

"Simba," she said in a soft voice to her mate, "come on. You have to eat something."

"Not until Kiara is found," Simba told her.

"She doesn't want you to suffer about her absence Simba," Nala continued, "listen to me, it's not good to depress yourself over this."

"How can I not Nala?" Simba snapped at her, "she is my daughter and she is out there somewhere! I can't give up now," he finished as he walked back into the den.

Nala looked back at her mate. She had never seen him this angry before. She ran up to him and blocked his path. "Simba," she hissed, "you need to eat. Not for me, not for Kiara, but for yourself," she said.

"Nala," Simba spoke up, "move."

"Not until you go and eat," Nala said as she sat down on the ground and blocked the entrance to the den. Simba let out a defeated sigh. He turned around and walked back to the zebra carcass. Nala smiled. For a queen, she can put the king in his proper place.

* * *

><p>In the Out Lands, the hyenas were scouring around their territory to find some food. As usual, food was scarce. A hyena smiled as she grabbed a scarp of meat from the ground that was from last night's dinner. Suddenly, another hyena jumped at her and tried to grab the meat from her mouth.<p>

"Let go you dog its mine!" she growled as she pulled on the meat.

"Over my dead furry body!" the other snapped as she pulled on the meat as well.

The female hyenas continued to pull at the scrap of meat. One was hungrier than the other and they were not going to give up. If the other got it, surely there was going to be death involved over the meat. Ed walked up to the two females as he saw them playing tug of war. He manically laughed as he grabbed on the meat and pulled it away from their jaws. He chewed the meat and swallowed it.

The two hyenas looked at one another in surprise and then at Ed. The two hyenas growled at him and began to advance towards the hysterical hyena. Ed thought that the two hyenas wanted to play with him, he lowered himself to the ground and jumped from side to side making playful growls at them. The two hyenas lowered themselves on the ground as well and jumped at him. Ed laughed as he ran away from them.

Amber watched Ed getting chased by the hyenas. At least someone was enjoying himself. She got up from the ground but once she did, she plummeted to the ground again. She gasped and when she looked up she saw Hasani standing right in front of her. "Surprise," he said.

Amber scowled at his surprise. "You have three seconds to run for your life," Amber warned as she slowly got up from the ground.

"Uh-oh," Hasani teased as he jumped away from Amber. Amber leaped in the air and ran after him. Hasani ran into the hyena's den, laughing while Amber caught up with him. He raised his paws in the air as Amber jumped at him and pinned him to the ground. Hasani wrapped his arms around her neck and rolled her over to the ground.

Amber growled as she looked up at him. "No fair! Ya can't do that!" she said as she pushed him off. Hasani laughed as he slithered away from her.

"You are always mad, its amusing," Hasani said as he gave her a nuzzle.

Amber chuckled, "you'll get used to it."

Hasani chuckled at her sense of humor. "Hey look," he suddenly said as he pointed in front of them. Amber turned around and looked at the prison made of bones. In the prison, Zazu was napping. He had nothing better to do but to nap all day.

Amber looked at Hasani and gave him a sly smile. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" she whispered to Hasani as he nodded his head. The two hyenas smirked as they tiptoed over to Zazu's cage. Once they were close enough, Amber looked at Hasani and whispered, "ready?"

"Oh yeah," Hasani answered.

After he said that, the two hyenas let out a hysterical laugh as Zazu screamed as flew around the cage in circles. He bumped at the back on the wall and fell on the ground. Amber and Hasani continued to giggle at the majordomo. "Oh how stupid can ya get?" Amber asked as she looked at the blue bird.

Zazu got up from the ground and dusted himself off. "Is there anything I can do for you two?" he asked in a bored tone of voice.

"First of all," Amber spoke up, "you change that tone of voice of yours before your beak gets ripped out of your face!" she growled as she bared her teeth at the bird, "second, me and Hasani are gonna go hunting as usual and we need you to be on the look out for any prey or any predators."

"Yes miss," Zazu said.

Amber walked over to the side of the prison and grabbed the large bone that acted as a lock so Zazu wouldn't escape. Zazu stepped out of the cage and approached the hyena. "But if you fly away from us, I will be sure to grab your tail and show no mercy!"

"Can I have the legs?" Hasani asked with a smile on his face, "they're always the juiciest."

"I-I won't," Zazu stuttered.

"Then come on," Amber said as she, Hasani, and Zazu walked out of the den. She let her parent now that she was going to hunt for food with her friend and the bird as well. They understood and let her go on her own, Banzai warned her over and over to be careful for any lions that were lurking about the Out Lands.

* * *

><p>In Scar's pride, the dark maned lion watched as the Out Lands lionesses left the pride to hunt for some food as well. As usual he returned to the den where he saw Nuka guarding Kiara. Nuka backed away when he saw Scar's shadow approaching him. After what had happened to him a couple of days ago, he was afraid to even look at Scar.<p>

Scar looked over at Kiara and saw that she was where she was supposed to be. Inside the den at all times. "Looks like you proved yourself useful for once considering what a weak lion you are," Scar said to Nuka as he walked out of the den, leaving the two of them in the den.

After Scar was gone, Nuka scoffed. What was wrong with him? Why wasn't he worthy enough to be king? He was older than Kovu and that was the traditional rule that the oldest was supposed to be the next one in line. He dug his claws into the ground.

Kiara watched him do that. As the claws scratched the rocky ground, it made this high-pitched sound that made Kiara cringe. "Please stop doing that," she snapped as she saw white lines on the ground from his claws.

Nuka looked up from the ground and at the lioness. "Whatever you wish your majesty," he said with sarcasm, "I can't even do anything around here," he grumbled as he walked away from her.

* * *

><p>Vitani crouched on the ground as she spotted a lost baby antelope that was trying to find its way back to his mother. Being a skilled and tough huntress, thanks to her mother's training, her and the other lionesses stalked over to the confused baby antelope. "Now!" she hissed as the group of lionesses ran up to the antelope.<p>

The antelope looked at the lionesses and ran as quick as possible.

Zazu soared around the sky, looking for any possible food for the hyenas. He gasped when he saw a baby antelope running for his life and a couple of lionesses. He couldn't go and tell the hyenas that he spotted a newborn antelope. It was still a child but if he didn't, he would be killed by Amber. He flew down and faced the two hyenas. "There is an antelope headed this way."

"Lets get 'im!" Amber yelled as she jumped away.

"But-" Zazu was about to say but Hasani followed after her. Zazu let out a sigh. If those two hyenas were killed by the lionesses, he would get blamed for it and then later get eaten by the hyenas.

Amber and Hasani blocked the antelope's path. "Dinnertime!" Hasani sang as he jumped on the antelope. Once he did that, the antelope wildly thrashed about as it tried to shake the hyena off. Hasani sunk his claws into the antelope's flesh. Amber jumped at the antelope and pinned the baby to the ground. She slashed its stomach with her claws and killed it.

The group of lionesses suddenly arrived at the scene. Vitani gasped when she saw the two hyenas. She scowled when she saw their food taken away by those savaged beasts. Hasani and Amber looked up as the saw the lionesses standing there.

"We have company," she said as her and Hasani jumped in front of their food to protect it.

"Attack!" Vitani ordered as the lionesses unleashed themselves at the hyenas. Amber and Hasani jumped at the hyenas as well. Zazu flew away and perched himself on a branch and prayed to the Great Kings that the hyenas were not killed or he would be killed himself.

Amber bit a lioness on the neck as she slashed another one in the eye. The injured lionesses roared in pain as they staggered backwards from them. Hasani ran towards Vitani and clashed against her. Amber jumped at Vitani as well but being the skilled lioness as she was, Vitani slapped the two hyenas away from her body.

Amber and Hasani slid through the ground. Amber tried to get up but a burning sensation from her side made her weak. She saw that Hasani was keeping the lionesses occupied for her to grab the prey and leave. She grabbed the antelope from the legs and dragged it away from her. "You," she said to Zazu as he flew down to her, "fly around those kitties and distract them."

Zazu gulped but obeyed. He flew over to the lionesses and distracted them as Hasani backed away and ran towards Amber. He helped her drag the prey away. Zazu kept his eyes on the hyenas. When he saw them away at a good distance, she changed his path and flew towards them. He looked back and saw that he lionesses were not bothering to follow after him.

* * *

><p>Scar looked ahead when he saw the lionesses returning home with nothing. He had appointed Vitani as the head huntress but from his point of view, she hadn't done such a good job at it. After his training with Kovu, he had dreamed of some food but when he saw that the lionesses had nothing, he was furious. He approached the lionesses and looked at them. He dismissed the others and faced Vitani.<p>

"Why haven't you come with your prey?" he asked her in a low and dangerous voice.

"We almost ha it but these two hyenas took it away from us," Vitani immediately answered with courage.

"Mm-hmm," Scar nodded, "and did you, by any chance, run after them to get what was rightfully yours?" he continued to interrogate her.

This Vitani hadn't thought about. "No," she said with the shake of her head.

"IF YOU WENT AFTER THEM YOU WOULD HAVE COME WITH YOUR PREY!" he roared at her. Vitani jumped back and crouched to the ground when he yelled at her. She took a couple of steps back as she kept a safe distance from her.

Kovu kept his eyes at everything that was going on. His brother and now his sister were going to face Scar's fury.

"I don't understand why you lions are so incompetent!" he snapped at Vitani, "you can't hunt even if your life depended on it!"

"I can so!" Vitani shot back. She hated being belittled by this lion. He was not the boss of her.

"What?" Scar's green eyes flared at her, "what did you just say to me?" he growled.

Kovu's eyes widened when he saw Scar's muscles tense at his sister. He saw him taking step closer to her. He moved from his place and placed himself between Scar and Vitani. "No!" he yelled as he looked from Vitani and then to Scar. "Its not her fault."

"Kovu stay out of this," Scar told him, "you should be training, not dealing with problems like her," he said as he looked at Vitani.

Problem? He thought that his brother and sister were the major problems? They hadn't done anything to him! They were part of his family, a family that Scar never had. A family that tried its best to keep themselves closer and tried its best to satisfy his needs and wants. However, Scar was never satisfied. Not with Nuka and not with Vitani. They were nothing to him. The only lion that mattered to Scar was Kovu himself.

"Run along now," Scar said as Kovu bowed his head and walked away from his sister and Scar. He dared not look back at them.

He walked into the den where he saw Nuka guarding Kiara. He saw that his brother was bored, considering that Kiara rejected his passion in the first place. "I can take it from here," he said to his older brother who immediately ran out of the den.

Hearing Kovu's voice, Kiara looked up and smiled. "Hey everything okay?" she asked in a gentle voice.

Kovu sighed. "Not really," he answered, "father is upset with my sister when she didn't come with any food today."

"Oh," Kiara sadly said.

Kovu gave her a sly smile. "Lucky for me, I have some stored somewhere in the den," he said as he walked up behind her and pulled a few slices of meat that he had saved. The meat itself had hardened throughout the days but it would have to do to decrease hunger. "Here," he said as he pushed the meat towards her.

"Thanks but I'm not hungry right now," Kiara told him, "your brother and sister need it more than I do."

Kovu was surprised when he heard that sentence. He thought that she hated his pride for keeping her hostage and not letting her get back home. "What?" he asked her.

"Kovu don't you see?" Kiara asked, "my great-uncle keeps bullying your pride."

"He does not," Kovu retorted, "he is the reason why we are stronger."

"Oh really?" Kiara asked, "he is only making you stronger but what about the rest of the pride. Your brother does nothing but guard me all the time and he is not strong like you are. Your sister always hunts with other lionesses but Scar is never satisfied with whatever she catches even though she tries."

"How do you know all of this?" he scowled at her.

"I know this because my pride is different than yours. To be a good king, he has to encourage his pride to try their best and always be satisfied with whatever prey they capture. Also, a good king keeps his pride together but Scar is tearing your family apart. He is keeping you away from you brother and sister, your mother as well Kovu."

With her words, something hit Kovu. She was right! His brother and sister barely talked to him since he was too caught up training with Scar and his mother stayed out of his way so he was able to train with Scar as well. Truth be told, his mother spent more time with Scar than she did with any of her children. She was always by Scars side, loyal to him and all.

"Kovu!" Scar's voice rang into the den. Kovu turned around and looked at him. "Why aren't you training?"

"Sorry father," Kovu apologized as he walked towards him.

"Before you go, I heard from your sister that there were hyenas in our land. Those mangy beasts need to know that they don't mess with us. Train as hard as you can," he told him.

"Is Vitani okay?" he asked Scar.

"Lets just say that she needs to cooperate a little more," he said as he walked away from Kovu and stalked towards Kiara.

Kovu wondered what Scar meant with those words as he walked out the den. He saw Vitani sitting next to Nuka who was giving her a brotherly nuzzle to make her feel better. "Vitani?" Kovu said as she turned around and looked at him. "Oh my God!" Kovu exclaimed when he saw a bloody scratch on her furry cheek. "Are you okay?"

"What do you think Kovu?" Nuka snapped at him.

"I-I'm sorry," Kovu apologized as if he had done that to his sister, "I didn't know father was going to do such a thing."

"Father? Father? HA!" Nuka laughed, "he is not your father you little termite! If he was, he would have treated us like a pride. Father was killed because of mother then she took Scar into our pride and all of this mess happened because he wanted the Chosen One to be king, well you know what?" he said as he glared at his little brother, anger broiling inside of him because of the treatment that they had received from Scar, "you are not worthy to be king!"

"Scar is not my father?" Kovu asked. What Nuka had said about his real father was a surprise to him. His mother killed his real father just because she wanted to be with Scar. Kovu was confused right now. So he wasn't related to Scar even though throughout his chub years Scar kept telling him that he was a part of him.

"You are not tough," Nuka continued, "if you were, you have killed the little princess!" he spat.

"What if I'm not?" Kovu whispered to himself. All of these secrets were making him realize who he really was. He didn't want to be a killer, he didn't want to be king in these lands anymore, he didn't even want to be close to Scar for that matter! He ran away from Nuka and Vitani and ran back into the den.

When he arrived, he saw Scar walking over to Kiara. He saw Kiara backing away from him as far as possible. "Kiara run!" he yelled as he ran over to Scar and the two lions rolled to the ground.

Having heard him, Kiara ran out of the den and into the open. Nuka and Vitani noticed her running away and they went after her. They wondered what had happened that made Kiara run away from them again. "Get back here!" Nuka yelled.

In the den, Scar pushed Kovu off him. Kovu landed on the hard ground as he got up and growled at Scar. "What has gotten into you?" Scar snapped at him.

"I do not appreciate what you have done to my family, Scar," he growled his name.

"What?" Scar asked her.

"I want nothing do to with you!" Kovu yelled at him.

When Kovu said that, something inside Scar broke. He thought he had raised a lion like himself but what could have gone wrong he didn't know. He raised his paw and slapped Kovu.

"Ugh!" Kovu moaned as he took heavy breaths as he felt something seeping out of his injury. He looked up at Scar. Scar gasped when he saw what he had done. He had given Kovu a scar. A scar like he had on his right eye that he had gotten from a rhinoceros.

"You do not disobey me like that," he said to Kovu, "remember your place son."

"I am not your son," Kovu breathed, "you are not even my real father. I cannot believe my mother would do such a thing like that."

"Like what?" Scar asked.

"Kill my real father and take a lion like you as a mate!" Kovu shouted.

Scar growled at Kovu. "Watch that mouth of yours!"

"We are suffering because of you!" Kovu finished as he ran out of the den and went to find Kiara.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

><p>Kovu's right eye burned as the wind whipped in his face. He gritted his teeth in anger after what had happened. Thanks to Nuka, he started to wonder who he really was. He was not like Scar no matter how much Scar and Zira brainwashed him. If he took Scar's place in his pride, he would never make them suffer like Scar had done. Not to mention that he would never strike a lioness that hadn't found any food, let alone his sister. How dare he hit her like that? Scar had almost succeeded in turning Kovu against the Pride Landers, but he had failed for Kovu had found his own character through Kiara's judgement of Scar's ruling. He was thankful that she had opened his eyes wide enough to see the damages that Scar was doing.<p>

Kovu was not only upset with Scar but he was also upset with his mother. She had done nothing but encourage Scar to do whatever he wanted. He dare she killed his real father? He would rather have his real father than Scar for a parent. Right now, this wasn't what he needed to worry about. What's done is done and he couldn't change that. He had to find Kiara and take her back home.

* * *

><p>Kiara ran as quickly as her legs could carry her. She had bee surprised to see Kovu lash out of nowhere and pin down Scar before he did anything to her. She didn't know whether Scar was going to kill her or seduce her but judging from the smug look on his face and the fact that he had his claws out, he looked like he was going to do both. Then there was Vitani and Nuka chasing her. She increased her speed but it wasn't enough to outrun the two Out Landers. <em>Just run, don't look back<em>! she mentally yelled. Her heart pounded against her chest. She hoped that Kovu was alright, that Scar hadn't done anything to him but she doubted that fact. Having spent her time in the Out Lands, she found out that her great-uncle was a harsh lion. She wished that she had never met him but a family member never disappears from the bloodline.

"Gotcha!" a voice yelled behind her.

Kiara breathed the air through her teeth as a mild pain shot up through her left hind leg. She tumbled to the ground and looked behind her to see Nuka's grip on her hind leg. For a scrawny lion, he had sharp claws.

Vitani appeared behind Nuka. She walked in front of Kiara and blocked her path. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked as she looked down at her.

"Vitani stop!" a voice suddenly yelled as Vitani looked up and saw her younger brother running up to them.

Nuka glared at Kovu. "What do you want?" he snapped.

"To make things right," Kovu said as he faced Nuka, "and not because I want to be the future king," he looked down at Kiara, "we're taking her home."

"What?!" Nuka exclaimed, "do you want us to die when we go back home?"

"We're not going back," Kovu faced him, "not after what he has done to you two."

Nuka squinted as he saw the scar on Kovu's eye. "Where did you get that?" he asked as he pointed at Kovu's eye with his paw.

Kovu gently swiped his paw over his scarred eye. "Its nothing," he mumbled, "now come on, we have to take her back."

Vitani looked up from the ground and looked at her brother. "Do you really think that when we take her back, the king is going to welcome us?" she asked.

"Yes," Kiara suddenly spoke up as the three lions looked at her. She got up from the ground and faced them. "I will tell my father that you saved me."

"But-but he might get suspicious that the Outsiders are planning a war against them," Nuka said.

"Nuka that's the point," Kovu told him, "we tell Simba about it and we fight Scar. I've had enough of this guy."

Vitani raised an eyebrow at him. "Why the sudden change of heart Kovu? Why do you want to go against Scar?"

Kovu faced his sister. Her eyes widened when she saw the Scar and Kiara let out a small gasp. Kovu ignored their surprise and said, "our pride has been suffering because of Scar. To set things straight again, he needs to be rid of so we can be whole again. He has teared us apart. Not just the pride but my family."

"And you think that Simba is going to help you with this?" Vitani questioned.

"He has to," Kovu told her, "because if he doesn't, they won't be prepared to fight against Scar."

Kiara's eyes widened. The thought of her future pride entering into a war with the Out Landers frightened her. She didn't want to see any of her family members getting killed in action. If they were going to fight, then she was going to fight also. She knew that her father was going to disapprove but her future pride was not going to suffer. "I will help you," Kiara spoke up.

The Outland siblings looked at her. Kiara gave them a confident smile. "The more of us, the weaker they are."

Kovu suddenly smiled at her. "Its a deal then."

The three lions took Kiara back to the Pride Lands. They arrived there at around sunset. Kiara looked up and smiled when she saw her father on top of Pride Rock. "Father!" she yelled as she ran towards home.

Simba looked down and saw a golden-yellow lioness running towards Pride Rock. He blinked and then squinted at the lioness. A wide grin grew on his face as he leaped away from Pride Rock and ran to his daughter. He nuzzled and kissed her as she did the same. "Oh Kiara," he said, thankful to the Great Kings of the Past that had kept Kiara safe.

"Its good to see you dad," Kiara said.

Nala who had been hunting with her pack saw her daughter. "Kiara!" she yelled as she ran over to her daughter. Sarabi and Sarafina who had been hunting with Nala looked at one another and smiled as they went to see their granddaughter. Nala nuzzled her daughter and said, "you're alright."

"Hi mom," Kiara nuzzled her back. She broke away and leaped over to her grandmothers who had missed her dearly. Kiara was, of course, excited to be back. She was never going to leave the Pride Lands ever again.

After reuniting with their daughter, Simba and Nala turned their attention to Kovu, Nuka, and Vitani. "Who are you?" Simba snapped at them, knowing that they were outsiders.

"We are part of Scar's pride," Kovu began, "but we left because of what he has done to us. We humbly ask to join your pride."

"No!" Simba immediately said, "not after what your tyrant has done to my daughter."

Kiara was about to speak up but Nuka interrupted her. "Bu we saved your daughter," he jumped in, "we saved her from him!"

Simba looked at the scrawny lion. Judging from his physical state, it looked like Scar had taken the food all to himself and left the scarps to his subjects. He looked over at Vitani and saw that she was in a better state that Nuka but very skinny. He also noticed the bloody scratch on her cheek that Scar had given her. He then looked at Kovu. He was in a much better state then the other two. To him, it looked like that Kovu was the favorite of Scar.

"Not to mention that Scar has a secret plan," Kovu continued when Simba looked at him.

"What plan?" Simba asked.

"He is raging war against the Pride Lands," Kovu calmly finished.

"What?" Nala gasped as she looked at Simba who tried to keep himself calm.

"When?" Simba asked.

Kovu shrugged. "It could be any day. He had trained me to fight against you but that didn't go according to plan. We will help you fight against the Out Landers if you let us join your pride."

Simba growled as he paced back and forth. Now he was in a tough spot. He didn't trust any of the Outsiders, let alone the three that bought back his daughter, but they had told him Scar's plan and he didn't know whether to trust them or not.

"Simba," Nala spoke up, "they saved Kiara's life. We are in their debt."

Simba looked at his mate and then at Kovu, Nuka, and Vitani. "We'll see if you keep your promise," he said as he left Nala, Sarabi, Sarafina, and Kiara alone with the three Outsiders.


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own the Lion King.**

**A Space Jam reference here as well**

* * *

><p>The next day, Simba woke up before dawn. He stepped onto Pride Rock and breathed in the morning fresh air. The warm wind blew in his face as he let it touch him. He thought about what Kovu had mentioned to him the other night. Scar was raging war against the Pride Lands. Simba knew why. It was because he wanted revenge and wanted the Pride Lands. Well too bad. Simba was not going to let that happen no matter what. When the lionesses woke up they were going on their morning hunt and after breakfast, they were going to train. Kovu had been vague about Scar's attack. He wished that he had Zazu around so he could let him know what was going on. Speaking of Zazu, he had to ask Kiara if she had seen him flying around when she was hunting alone. In the meantime, he watched the African rise into the horizon.<p>

Kovu stirred in his sleep when the morning sun hit his face. He opened his eyes and looked up. His brother and sister were still sleeping. He got up and stretched himself followed by a yawn. Him and his siblings had slept outside since Simba still didn't trust them. _Thanks for the kind of hospitality _Kovu thought. He walked away from his brother and sister and came in contact with Simba's back facing him. Kovu smirked when he saw the king that he was raised to hate. He didn't know whether he should still hate him or not. After all, Simba had let them stay in the Pride Lands for the night. "Good morning," Kovu suddenly said.

Simba's ears perked up. He turned his head and looked at Kovu. "Good morning," Simba greeted him as he stood up on his feet and looked at the Outsider. The two lions reminded quiet for a second or so. "I want to thank you again for saving my daughter."

Kovu gave him a small nod. "Don't mention it," he said.

Simba had been pondering why Kovu had suddenly decided to save Kiara. "Why did you do it?" Simba suddenly asked him.

Kovu turned his green eyes on Simba. "Because I felt like it was the right thing to do. Scar was wrong to have done that." That was half true to what Kovu said. He also did it because he was enraged at Scar for abusing his brother and sister. Not only them but the whole pride. He bullied every lioness who he wasn't satisfied with. He managed to ruin Scar's plan and also received a scar for it. That still didn't mean that he was supportive of Scar.

Simba raised an eyebrow at him. "This doesn't have anything to do with you joining my pride is it?" he asked.

"Surely not," Kovu said, "but your queen let us stay for the night," he told him.

_Oh Nala _Simba thought. He didn't even want the three Outsiders in his territory but Nala had let them stay without his permission. He liked her rebellious mind but he was not fine with her decisions. Simba turned around and saw Nala and Kiara walking out of the den. Nala was followed by Sarafina and Sarabi and another lioness to go on their morning hunt.

Kiara had to stay confined on Pride Rock after what had happened. Simba saw Nala giving him a smile and then jumping off the rocks to hunt into the Pride Lands. "Good morning," Kiara said as she walked over to Kovu and her father. Simba nuzzled her while Kovu watched. He never had that kind of affection from Zira nor Scar. He wondered if his real father would have shown him affection.

"Kiara," Simba broke away from the nuzzle, "before you were taken, did you see Zazu flying anywhere around you?"

"No," Kiara answered with a shake of her head, "why? Is he gone?"

"Its seems so," Simba said, "I'm going to go and look around. You stay here," he said as he walked off Pride Rock and went to search the Pride Lands for Zazu.

After Simba was gone, Kiara turned her head and looked at Kovu. "Thanks for saving me again," she thanked Kovu.

Kovu gave her a nod. "Don't mention it...Kiara," he said her name which made her smile. He didn't call her _princess_. He called her _Kiara_ and she liked that.

"Do you want to do something today?" she suddenly asked him.

Kovu looked up at her. "Do what?"

Kiara gave him a small shrug, "I don't know. Go to the waterhole or something." Her ears perked up when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned her head and saw an adolescent lion with a small brown mane and amber eyes. It was none other than Khairi, the lion that she despised when she was a cub. She mentally rolled her eyes when she saw him.

Khairi smiled at her and flicked his tail. "My, my, my," he said, "you look different Kiara," he commented as he walked over to her.

"Nice to see you too Khairi," Kiara said, "I see that you haven't changed you attitude."

Khairi gave her a confused look. "Now what did I do?" he asked her. He looked over at Kovu and raised an eyebrow. "An Outsider I see."

"What's it to you?" Kovu asked as he narrowed his eyes to the lion.

"Nothing I was just trying to make a point," Khairi said, "sheesh, what's up with your attitudes?" A soft yawn was heard by a nearby rock as Vitani stretched out herself and walked into the sun. The sunlight gave her a glossy tint on her fur and made her blue eyes sparkle. Khairi smiled when he saw her. "Hello," he slowly said, "and who are you?"

"My sister," Kovu answered him.

Khairi turned his head and looked at Kovu. "For an Outsider she is..." he let out a whistle as he walked over to Vitani.

"Well at least he got over me," Kiara spoke up.

Then Nuka woke up from his sleep. He looked over at the Pride Lander that was going near Vitani. He watched how Khairi approached Vitani, hoping to make a good first impression. He gave her a smile followed be a flick of his tail. Vitani gave him a look and then turned her back on him, showing that she wasn't interested. Khairi on the other hand went after her, trying again to make her like him. Nuka glared at the lion. He wished that he had glossy fur, a mane, and a muscular body like Khairi did. Not to mention that termites that kept biting his fur.

"Come on," Kovu told him as he nudged his head towards Kiara who was leading them to the water hole. Nuka followed them to the waterhole. Kovu's eyes shined when he arrived to the waterhole. It was a beautiful oasis with blue fresh looking water and green trees surrounding the lake.

An adolescent lioness that had cream colored fur looked up from the water as she saw Kiara approaching her. She smiled as she ran over to Kiara and gave her a nuzzle. "Its good to see you back," she said, "man you have grown a lot."

"You have too," Kiara said to her. She looked over at Kovu. "Kovu this is my childhood friend Zuri. Zuri this is Kovu, that's his brother Nuka, and his sister Vitani," she introduced them to her.

Zuri smiled at the Outsiders. Now there were going to be more lions and lionesses her age she could hang around with. She looked over and Nuka and took a step back from him. He didn't make a great first impression for her. Not only Nuka but Khairi was starting to annoy Vitani.

"Ugh," Vitani moaned as she pushed Khairi's face with her paw away from her. Khairi was sent flying towards Nuka. He bumped into Nuka and the scrawny lion fell into the water.

Nuka shot up from the water and gasped for air. "Watch it!" he snapped at Khairi that was sprawled on the ground. He pulled himself out of the water and shook the water off of him. His fur seemed to puff up a little but something felt different. He didn't feel the biting and crawling of the termites that had tortured him for months. They were gone. "Phew," he said, "no more termites."

"What was that for?" Khairi asked Vitani as he got up from the ground.

"To get you away from me," Vitani answered.

"Come on baby take a chance," he said to her with a flirty smile.

"'Baby?'" Vitani echoed the word as her blue eyes flared. She walked in front of him and glared. "Don't ever call me 'baby,'" she warned him trough gritted teeth. She walked away from him once more.

Khairi turned his head and looked at Kovu. "Feisty sister you got," he told him. "How do I impress her?" he asked.

"When it comes to Vitani, you can't impress her with anything," Nuka spoke up.

"Try giving her a compliment," Kiara suggested, "she might like that."

Khairi nodded at them. "Okay, I will. I just need to find her," he said as he went in pursuit of her.

"If he keeps bothering her like that, he's going to get it," Kovu muttered under his breath as he saw the love struck lion go after his sister.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I'm going to make Khairi go all Pepe Le Pew at Vitani.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own the Lion King.**

* * *

><p>In the Outlands, the lionesses looked up as they saw their king and queen walking towards them. They quickly stood on their feet and bowed their heads, daring not to look up at them. Scar eyed each lioness. He needed the specific lioness to lead him to the hyena's territory. He thought that it was time to get rid of them once and for all. He feared that since Banzai had found out where he lived, the hyenas would be raging war against them and he thought that it was better to get rid of them first and then attack the Pride Landers. "You," he said as he looked at the lioness that had gone into their territory.<p>

The lioness looked up at him. Her eyes wide with fear. "Yes my lord," she whispered.

"I need you to take me to the hyena's territory," he said and looked at the other lioness, "but I am going to need some assistance."

The lionesses nodded at him. The lionesses had been training all this time to fight against the Pride Landers and Scar was sure that they were tough enough to go against the hyenas. "Let's go then," Scar said as he nudged his head towards the right and the lioness walked ahead of him. Scar, Zira, and the rest of the lionesses followed.

* * *

><p>Amber and Hasani were inside the cave bullying Zazu once again. There was no other entertainment for them to do around their territory so they took the pleasure in picking on the majordomo and licking their lips in front of him. "What would you like?" Amber asked Hasani, "chest, wings, or legs?"<p>

"Oh you know me well enough," Hasani said as he narrowed his eyes at Zazu, "its the legs."

"Works for me," Amber shrugged, "looks like I will have the biggest part of him."

Zazu backed away from them. "Surely you cannot eat me," he nervously said, "your mother made it clear that she was going to use me."

Amber looked at Hasani. "And you haven't done anything yet," Amber pointed out, "I mean come on, you have never come out of that cage."

Zazu could sense the danger that he was in. He had always sensed that danger since he had been around here. Every single second of every single day, he had been cautious around himself to try and make himself invisible around the hyenas. That had never worked because they knew where he was, they knew that he was food, and they knew that he was the best victim to be picked at. He suddenly saw Amber and Hasani turning their backs on him and walking away. He let out a relieved sigh.

"Well that was fun," Amber told Hasani as they sat down.

"The definition of fun is you," he said as he nuzzled her. The two had been inseparable ever since he had nuzzled her for the first time. Amber smiled as she returned back the nuzzle. She hoped that her parents or even Uncle Ed were not watching her. She could see her uncle laughing as he usually did, her mother being happy for her, and her father shaking his head with disapproval. Amber didn't care what they thought. She was happy to be with Hasani.

She broke away from the nuzzle and licked his cheek. Hasani blushed and shyly smiled at her. The two hyenas suddenly looked in front of them as they saw a frantic female hyena running towards them. "What's wrong?" Amber asked.

"Its the lions! They're back!" she warned them. Amber and Hasani followed the hyena. They saw a a group of lionesses with a lion in front of them. Amber and Hasani gasped when they saw the dark-maned lion. He had almost tried to attack them for being in his territory. The hyenas gathered around them as they stood in attack mode. Amber looked ahead of her and saw her mother standing in front of the lions along with her father and Ed.

"Scar," Shenzi hissed his name.

"Shenzi," Scar greeted her as if it was a normal day, "its good to see you here...alive!" he hissed the word that sent chills down Amber's fine. "But not for long." He turned his head and looked at Zira.

"Attack!" Zira yelled at the lionesses as they leaped towards the hyenas.

"Whoa!" Amber yelled as she and Hasani jumped out of the way. "What should we do?" she desperately asked him as she looked at the battle.

"Okay, okay...uh...I don't know...fight I guess," Hasani said.

"Gee, thanks genius as if I couldn't even figure it out," Amber sarcastically said. She gasped when she saw a lioness raising her paw at Ed who was lying on the ground. Amber charged towards the lioness and bit her paw as hard as she could. The lioness roared in pain. She tried to shake Amber off of her but Amber had a good hold of her paw. The lioness was then surrounded by a couple of hyenas. They jumped at her and began to bite her as Amber and Ed ran away.

Banzai gasped for air as he tried to outrun two lionesses. He ran into a zig-zag motion, hoping to make them crash onto a rock or a group of hyenas but the lionesses were hot on his trail. "Agh!" he growled as a lioness swiped his hing leg with her claws. Banzai tumbled to the ground as found the lionesses staring down at him. "Great," he whispered. He immediately shut his eyes, hoping for the worst to come to him but nothing happened. He saw saved by Hasani who was being chased by the same two lionesses that were chasing Banzai. Banzai stood up on his paws and looked. "Thanks kid," he said as he went to attack another lioness.

Shenzi was surrounded by four hyenas. She knew that if she made a move, the four of them were going to run towards her and that would be the end of her. She didn't want that. "Are any of you kitties going to attack or should I?" she snapped as she looked at the four of them.

The lionesses stood their ground. They only stared that the hyena who was anxious to sink her teeth into some lion flesh. Before she knew it, a lion jumped behind her and grabbed her with his claws. Shenzi was caught off guard. She found herself being lifted from the ground and then thrown onto the earth. She looked up and saw that it was Scar who had done that. The fur on her back ruffled as saliva escaped from her mouth.

Scar remained calm. He could sense her anger but that was not going to help her. Shenzi needed some back-up. She looked to her left and her right but some of the hyenas were either wounded, dead, or fighting the other lionesses. She turned her eyes back at Scar but before she ran towards him, another hyena jumped behind Scar and pulled him by the mane.

Scar roared as he turned his attention to the hyena. "Shenzi run!" Banzai yelled as he dodged Scar's paw. Shenzi did the opposite. She ran towards Scar and began to attack him with her mate. Scar swiped his paws at them. Shenzi was hit by his paw and she fell to the ground. She quickly got up and ran back at him again.

Zira noticed what the two hyenas were doing to Scar. She leaped towards Scar and swiped her claws at them. Shenzi and Banzai looked up as they saw the dangerous lioness running towards them. Banzai immediately got up from the ground but Shenzi was not so lucky. Before she got up from the ground, Zira had sunk her teeth into her flesh.

"SHENZI!" Banzai yelled as he saw his mate getting killed in front of him. He seethed in anger as he ran at Zira. He tore through the battle and jumped at Zira. The lioness swatted him away and he fell to the ground. He looked up and saw Zira standing over her, her pointy teeth exposed. "Go ahead and do it," he snapped at her.

Zira was about to kill him when she felt her tail being pulled behind her. She turned her attention behind her and saw three hyenas that were pulling her tail. She turned around and swiped her paw at them. Banzai got up from the ground and ran away from the hyena. The only thing that mattered to him now was if Amber was fine. He couldn't bear to lose another one of his family members. He looked around the battle scene. His eyes widened when he saw a familiar body lying down on a pool of blood. He saw two other figures that were staring down at the body. It was Amber and Hasani who were not injured, but the corpse belonged to Ed.

Amber shook her head at the horror that she saw. A lioness had killed her uncle that had always made her laugh. She couldn't believe it. "Amber," Banzai breathed as he nuzzled his daughter. "We have to get out of here," he told her.

"What?" Amber asked, "we can't leave them."

"If we don't leave, we will be killed," he told her, "I'll recruit the rest of the remaining hyenas. Meanwhile, you and Hasani get out of this territory and stay somewhere safe. I will find you."

"What about mom?" Amber asked.

"Go!" he urged her, not wanting to lose anymore time. Amber and Hasani did as they were told and Banzai ran and recruited the hyenas that were still alive.

A lioness hit a hyena with the back of her paw. The force of the hit was strong enough to send the hyena flying toward Zazu's prison. The hyena collided with the prison and the bones scattered everywhere. Zazu flew in the air and realizing that he was free. He rapidly flapped his wings and flew out of the Out Lands. He had to go back to the Pride Lands and warn Simba about the Out Landers.


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own the Lion king**

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating this story in a while. I have been busy updating other stories and have been busy just in general with other things but this story is still continuing until the end. So I apologize for the long wait, but without further ado, here is the new chapter! :D**

* * *

><p>On her own, Vitani explored through the Pride Lands. To her, this land seemed beautiful, not that she would admit to any of the other lions. It was warm and moist with lush green grass, water, trees, and filled with kinds of prey. Being new to the Pride Lands, she wasn't familiar with the rules of the Pride Lands. One of those rules was to not overhunt the prey or eat any of the newborns for the matter. Vitani's electric eyes lit up when she saw a new-born zebra jumping through the grass. Her mouth watered as she imagined her teeth sinking into that fresh meat. She crouched lower to the ground and slithered through the grass. Just as she was within reach of the baby zebra, she shook her shoulders as she got ready to jump at the small prey.<p>

Suddenly, two front paws appeared in front of her. Gasping, her head shot up and she saw a brown colored man lion and big amber eyes. Finally figuring out who it was, she let out a groan and rolled her eyes at him. "Well, well, well," Khairi said as he circled around her. Vitani stood on her paws as her eyes followed him.

"What do you want?" she asked, her eyes never leaving his.

Kahiri stood in front of her. "Now, why in that tone of voice?" he asked her.

"Because what you're doing is very creepy," Vitani told him.

"Doing what?" Khairi asked her. He had no idea what she was even talking about. All he knew was that he just wanted to spend some time with her since she was a newbie in the pride and not to mention that her electric blue eyes had elecrified him when he looked at her. "You have such nice eyes," he said in a low voice followed by a smile.

Surprised by his comment, Vitani's eyes opened wide. "Uh, thanks I guess," she said. No one had even given her a compliment before. Especially a male lion. She turned around to walk away but Khairi jumped in front of her and blocked her path. She abruptly halted and stared at him. Khairi crouched lower to the ground and before she could react, Khairi jumped towards her.

Using her Outland instincts, Vitani raised her paw and smacked him away from her. "OW!" Khairi yelped. He barely landed on his paws as the smack seared his cheek. He furrowed his eyes as he looked at Vitani. In a grave tone of voice he said, "no one has ever done that to me!"

"There's a first time for everything," Vitani said.

"I liked it," his grave voice suddenly changed into a perky kind. "You are strong," he took a step towards her as she walked backwards, "you are pretty!" He threw his paws around her neck and tried to pull her closer to him so he could give her a nuzzle.

Vitani backed her face away from him. She put her paw on his face and pushed him away from her. Once she was free, she leaped away from him.

Khairi shook his head and watched the lioness fleeing from him. "She is shy, no?" he asked as he shrugged. "Whatever!" he said in his perky voice as he skipped after her.

The baby zebra's head shot up from the grass when it heard the rustle of the green grass. Its eyes followed to fleeing Vitani and Khairi skipping after her. When the two lions disappeared from sight, the baby zebra continued to graze.

* * *

><p>On Pride Rock, Kovu's eyes searched around the Pride Lands. He found it as a beautiful habitat and it would be a shame to see this place go to waste if Scar became king. After what had happened with him and Scar, he was going to do everything he could to stop Scar. Even if it meant sacrificing his life for it. <em>I can't believe I thought of him as my father<em> Kovu thought as he got up from his sitting position and paced about _he wasn't even a good father. He is a lion filled with jealousy and rage_!

"Kovu?" a soft voice came from behind him.

Kovu's ears perked up when he heard the soft feminine voice. He turned his head and saw Kiara walking towards him. When she approached him, he noticed a small shine in her right eye. He didn't know what that meant but he could feel some sort of tension in the air when she approached him. "What do you want?" he asked her.

Kiara's smile faltered at the tone of his voice. The shine in her right eye instantly disappeared. "Nothing, I just came to see how you were doing."

"Oh," Kovu said as he bowed his head to the ground. He stared at his paws that rested on the ground but then he saw Kiara's. He slowly lifted his head and looked into her amber eyes. "I apologize for my tone of voice. I forgot that you were a princess."

Kiara furrowed her eyes at him. "That's only half of who I am," she told him. She hated being referred to as a princess. She knew that she was the next queen but for now, she just wanted to be known as Kiara and not as a princess.

"Well you do come from royalty," Kovu pointed out as if she didn't know.

"And where do you come from?" Kiara shot back, "a family full of tyrants?"

Kovu was caught off guard when she said that. He bared his teeth as a dangerous growl escaped from his throat. Who did she think she was to even ask him a question like that? She had stayed with his family for quite a while so she should have been familiar of what his family was like. His pride weren't filled with tyrants! The only tyrant there was Scar! He was the abuser, he was the tyrant! "NO!" he roared at her, making her take a couple of steps back away from him.

He advanced towards her and cornered her against a rocky wall. "I'll have you know that my family wasn't like this before. I was too young to even know my father," he growled. He turned his back on her and took a couple of steps away. Kiara's muscles relaxed as she looked at Kovu and waited for him to say something.

"My father, I never knew, but I believe that he was much kinder than Scar was," Kovu's voice started to shake. He wished he had met his father. Why would his mother even think to kill him? What had his father done? The only way for him to know was to ask Nuka or Vitani since they could have been there to witness it.

"I-I don't know what to say," Kiara said as she advanced towards him, "but I am sorry if what I said hurt you."

"To be honest, it did," Kovu said, "but I apologized if I hurt you too."

"Apology accepted," Kiara gave him a nod followed by a smile, "so what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

Kovu only shrugged. What could he do? "You can take me wherever you want."

"How about I take you to a place where I'm not even allowed to go to?" Kiara asked with a mischievous smile.

Kovu gave her a sly smirk. "I didn't know you would disobey your parents like that."

"Disobeying them is what got me into trouble with my great-uncle, but with you around, I am sure that its okay for us to go there."

"And where is this place?" he asked her.

"Have you heard of the Elephant Graveyard?" she asked him.

"No," Kovu shook his head.

"Then let's go," she said as she jumped ahead of him and he followed after her.

* * *

><p>It took over twenty minutes for Kovu and Kiara to arrive at the Elephant Graveyard. When Kovu stepped into the deserted habitat, he noticed many bones scattered around the ground. "My father and mother got into trouble one time for coming here."<p>

"And we will get in trouble too if we don't get out," Kovu told her.

"They were cubs Kovu," Kiara assured him, "this place has been empty for a couple of years now."

To Kovu, it didn't matter if they were in danger or not. He just needed to get Kiara out of this place or he would be in big trouble with Simba. "We have to go now!" he told her.

"Why?" Kiara asked, "are you too afraid?"

"I was raised not to be afraid of anything," Kovu told her. His ears perked up when he heard bones scattering on the ground. He looked behind him and saw two hyenas jumping over the bones. "Hyenas," he said as he turned his head back to Kiara, "let's go!" he pushed her body away with his as the two lions escaped from the Elephant Graveyard.

* * *

><p>Amber breathed as she jumped through the bones. She had chosen the Elephant Graveyard as her hiding place until her father and the rest of the hyenas found her. She remembered this place through the stories that her parents and Uncle Ed had told her. She had laughed when her mother mentioned that they had scared a couple of cubs when they stepped into the Elephant Graveyard. Although, the part with the big lion stopping them scared her but she was assured that the lion was already dead.<p>

"Are you okay?" Hasani asked her.

Amber stopped on her paws as she panted from some air. She looked up and her eyes were glazed over with tears. "No," she whimpered. "How can I be fine?" she said as she sat down, "half of the clan has been killed by those lions!"

Hasani walked towards her and gave her a nuzzle. "We'll be fine," he said as Amber returned his nuzzle.

* * *

><p>Banzai ran through the field as he tried to gather every single wounded or living hyena he could find. The majority of the hyenas were dead but he had gathered a decent amount. Him and the others escaped from their habitat as the Outlanders continued to run after them. He turned his head when he noticed that he had left his home. The Outland lioness stared after them. He immediately turned his head away from them and tried to pick up his daughter's or Hasani's scent to find out where they were.<p>

The hyenas suddenly stopped running when they thought that they were a good distance away from the lions. "Where are we going to?" one of the hyenas, with a wounded leg asked.

Banzai panted as he tried to catch his breath. "Wherever my daughter went. I'm trying to pick up her scent but I can't."

"Oh, maybe she went to the Elephant Graveyard," one of the younger hyenas suggested.

"Okay," Banzai nodded, "we'll go there." He ran with the hyenas after him until they reached the Elephant Graveyard. "Amber!" he yelled her name as his voice echoed throughout the graveyard.

"Daddy!" Amber yelled as she appeared from behind a pile of bones and ran towards him. Banzai's ears perked up as he ran towards his daughter and nuzzled her. Amber looked back at the group and saw that her mother was nowhere to be seen. Her smile faltered as she broke away from her father and looked at the small group that he had gathered. "Where is mom?" she asked as she looked at her father.

Banzai slowly closed his eyes. When he was about to open his mouth, Amber stopped him. "No," she said as she shook her head, "NO!" she screamed.

Hasani popped up from behind a pile of bones when he heard Amber scream. He leaped away from the pile of bones only to find himself surrounded by his own mother and father. He both gave them a nuzzle but then he heard Amber's whimpering. "What is the matter with her?"

"Her mother has been killed," his mother told him. Hasani stifled a gasp.

"I am sorry," Banzai said as he was about to give her another nuzzle. Amber took a step away from him. She gave her father one last stare before she turned her back on him and fled. Banzai was about to go after her but another hyena stopped him.

"Give her some time to cope with it," a very old hyena said. Banzai looked back to him. "She is upset," he continued, "give her some time and she'll talk to you about it when she's ready."

However, the only thing that Banzai feared was that he didn't want his daughter to think that it was his fault of her mother's death.


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

><p>A hyena tried to escape the wrath of the Outlanders. He ran as quickly as possible out of his habitat but he tripped over a rock and tumbled to the ground. The hyena tried to get up but he felt two strong paws on his back. Before he could look at who it was, he felt a pair of sharp teeth sinking into his skin. The hyena yelped as he thrashed his neck around to get away from those teeth but everything around his sight was getting darker. With one last whimper, the hyena fell limp into the lion's teeth.<p>

Scar opened his mouth as the hyena's neck slipped from his mouth and fell to the ground. He kicked over a hyena's body with his paw as if moved away from his path. Zira followed Scar with a look of pleasure in her eyes. He was one of the most strongest lions she had ever met. She followed him. "I think that our next destination should be Pride Rock," she whispered in his ear.

Scar stopped marching and looked at her. "My dear, I had the same idea," he said. He looked at the lionesses that were expectantly waiting for him. He turned and faced the lionesses. "Now the time has come," he said in a confident voice. "The time to ambush Pride Rock and take over the Pride Lands."

The lionesses let out a mighty roar at his announcement. "When will we attack?" one of the lionesses asked her.

Scar's green eyes pierced through her yellow ones. "Soon," he replied. "I just want to make sure that you ladies are trained enough to defeat those Pride Landers. I only ask of one favor to you all. Simba is all mine," he said in a low voice at the thought of his nephew.

Zira looked down at his paws and noticed Scar's claws digging through the dirt. She knew that Scar always got tensed when he said his nephew's name. She gave him a soft nuzzle which seemed to relax him a bit. "And I will take care of his queen and daughter," she said with a gleam in her eyes.

Scar gave her a satisfied nod. "I also want your children to be finished when we arrive to the Pride Lands."

Zira gasped when he said that. She was immensely upset with Kovu, Vitani, and Nuka for turning their backs on Scar but she didn't to be the one to kill her children, let alone them being killed by another lion. She opened her mouth to protest but Scar beat her to it.

"Do you have any objections?" he growled, knowing that she was sure to object about his plan.

Zira hated being interrupted. "Yes, I do!" she said in a hoarse voice, "I am not going to kill my children! I can't believe you-" she was immediately silenced when Scar whipped her face with the back of his paw. Zira stumbled backwards and fell to the ground.

The lionesses gasped when they witness their king striking their queen. Some of the lionesses glared at him but they did nothing for they knew the punishment that they would receive. Scar walked over to Zira as she tried to get up from the ground. She looked up when she saw Scar's paws standing in front of her. "If you can't handle killing your children, then I will," he said in a low and dangerous voice. He walked away from her and faced the lionesses.

Zira felt her personality deteriorating in front of her. Whenever she was around Scar, she felt confident and happy. When he said about killing her children, she couldn't believe her ears. Even though her children had gone against Scar that didn't mean that they went against her. She was still their mother and they were her children. Scar had no right to touch them. She remembered when Scar had hit Nuka and she had stood there doing nothing. She had seen Vitani with a scratch on her face and she just passed her without even asking how she'd gotten scratched. She had not payed any attention to Kovu either and for this she should have felt ashamed. However, she felt neither. She was filled with hatred and greed. Something that she had felt after Simba had exiled her and Scar. She suddenly remembered. Kovu had helped Kiara escape. Vitani and Nuka had gone after to catch her but since they hadn't returned, that did mean that they had turned their backs on Scar. Zira looked over at Scar and felt another pang of pleasure. Scar was part of her, a part that let her stay into the Pride Lands with her children when they were cubs. This was how they repay him? "I'll do it," she said through gritted teeth.

Scar looked over at Zira and a smile made its way on his lips. He approached her and gave her an affectionate nuzzle followed by a lick on the place where he hit her. "That's what I like to hear," he smiled.

* * *

><p>Zazu panted as he flapped his wings as quickly as possible. He perched on a nearby tree and rested for a while before he was off again. He looked up and saw that Pride Rock was more than a mile away. "Oh dear," he sighed. He was glad to have survived staying with the hyenas but he hoped that he would be able to survive by flying a long distance. "You can do it," he said to himself as he jumped off the tree branch and flapped his wings. "You are Mufasa's and Simba's majordomo, there is no time to fail either of them," he said. Seeing that he was gradually entering the Pride Lands, he might as well survey the lands to make sure that nothing was amiss.<p>

He looked down and saw two lions rolling on the ground. One lion violently pinned down the other to the ground. Zazu swooped down and saw what was going on. When he arrived, he saw a lion pinned to the ground and a lioness on top of him. "Oh no," he said as he softly put his wing on his beak, "youngsters, what would your parents think when you're doing this without them knowing about it?"

The lioness turned around when she heard Zazu's voice. Zazu gasped when her icy blue eyes locked with him. "An Outlander?" he asked looking at her nose.

"What's your point?" Vitani asked.

"What are you doing here?" Zazu asked her.

"No problem Zazu," the lion said, "King Simba let them stay here."

Zazu looked at the lion. "Khairi?" he asked, "may I ask what you're doing with an Outsider lying on top of you?"

Khairi gave the majordomo a sly smile. "Its now what you think," Vitani told Zazu, "this idiot wouldn't leave me alone. I'll just have to show him what I mean by that my way," she growled as she raised her paw and was about to strike him.

"Well hit me baby," Khairi said but Zazu's scream stopped Vitani.

"You hit the lion that's going to be betrothed to the princess and you'll feel the king's wrath!" he said as Vitani stopped midway.

Khairi peeked over at Zazu. "Who? Kiara?" he asked. "Uhh, I don't think I'm in love with her," he said.

"But you are the only lion in the pride," Zazu told him.

"Not anymore," Vitani said as she caught him up to speed before he had vanished, "there are two more that have joined the pride. My two brothers."

"A-and since I'm not attracted to Kiara as I was when I was a cub, I say that I have my eyes set on another pretty little lioness," he said as he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"That lioness is not me!" Vitani snapped as she got off of Khairi and quickly walked away from him.

Khairi looked from Vitani and then at Zazu. "She is really one pretty lioness," Khairi said to Zazu. "I wish all girls were like her."

Zazu rolled his eyes. _Yes, the type of girls that are likely to kill any lion in less than a second. _"Is King Simba around the Pride Lands or is he at Pride Rock?" Zazu asked Khairi.

"Huh?" Khairi asked, "I think I saw him with Queen Nala just before she went off to hunt with the other lionesses. Though I don't know where he is."

_Oh dear, just when I need him he is not here _Zazu thought. _He needs to know about the plan the Outsiders and the hyenas are planning against the Pride Lands. _"Thank you for your assistance," Zazu gave him a nod as he flapped his wings and flew into the distance.

As he saw himself approaching Pride Rock, he saw a golden red-maned lion walking over to the edge of Pride Rock. "Sire!" Zazu yelled as he landed in front of Simba's paws.

Simba's eyes widened when he saw Zazu. "Zazu where have you been?" he asked. "You have been missing for days!"

"I know, I know," Zazu panted, "I was paroling the Pride Lands when I spotted a hyena hunting for food. She found me and took me to her pack where they kept me captive for days and then the Outlanders attacked the hyenas and then-"

"Whoa, whoa!" Simba interrupted him, "slow down Zazu and tell me again, you were paroling the Pride Lands and happened to run into a hyena."

"Not just a hyena," Zazu said, "but she was the daughter of Scar's former hyenas. You know how they were back when you were a cub."

"Go on," Simba nodded for him to continue.

"The hyenas took me hostage. I was bullied, I was threatened at, it was horrible sire! One day, the Outlanders attacked the hyenas, killing half of their pact. I was lucky to escape that battle and then I flew back to the Pride Lands," he finished.

"At first I thought that all the hyenas were dead," Simba told him, "looks like they're not. Did you say that half of the pack was killed by the Outlanders?" he asked as Zazu nodded, "then that's not good." Simba knew that hyenas were sly, witty, and strong creatures but the Outlanders were ten times stronger. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes sire," Zazu nodded, "the Outlanders demand a war against us."

"What?" Simba roared.

"The hyenas were training to go against the Outlanders," Zazu continued, "so they could have the Outlands all to themselves whilst the Outlanders want to take control of Pride Rock."

"But with half of the pack killed, they have no chance," Simba added.

"Hyenas are the most stubborn creatures sire," Zazu told him, "they would do anything to get what's theirs."

"If they want the Outlands then I don't see them as a threat," Simba said.

"I would be careful sire," Zazu told him.

"I have my suspicions," Simba told him, "but if they're only attacking the Outlanders then I don't think that have anything to do with us."

"Then if the Outlanders fought in our territory, that means that the hyenas will be here too," Zazu told him.

"I cannot prevent that event from happening," Simba said, "I simply cannot make peace with the Outlanders and the hyenas," he turned his back on Zazu and paced, "I need to gather all the lioness and train them. If its a war that Scar wants, its a war that he shall get." With that, he walked back into the den, leaving Zazu there.

* * *

><p>Nala, Sarafina, and Sarabi with other lionesses carried a fresh zebra carcass onto Pride Rock. "Dinner is served," Sarafina said to her granddaughter as she skipped over to the food along with Kovu.<p>

"Yum," Kiara said, licking her lips.

Simba joined into the feast. He bent his head to eat his fill but his eyes lifted up and met the scrawny figure of Nuka. That Outlander lion was staring at the food with his lower jaw hanging open and drool coming out of his mouth. Simba closed his mouth and moved his head away from the carcass. "You can eat my portion," he said to Nuka.

Nuka's eyes opened wide. "Really?" he asked. When Simba nodded, Nuka ran over to the carcass and ferociously ate until his stomach was satisfied with the fill. "Oh that's so good!" he mumbled throw a full mouth.

Sarabi, Sarafina, and Nala looked at one another. "I think we should hunt for another prey," Sarabi suggested. "This little one looks very hungry."

"I don't blame him," Nala said as she led her mother, mother-in-law, and the other lionesses into another hunting party. "He may be an Outlander but they way his figure is, its not so good."

Sarafina smiled at her daughter. "I admire your sympathy for others that are different from us and what they're going through," she said as she gave her daughter a nuzzle.

Nala chuckled as she returned another nuzzle to her mother. "Simba and I disagree a lot about this but we still love each other," she answered.

* * *

><p>"Man," Nuka breathed, "that was one of the best zebras I have ever tasted."<p>

"And you barely left any for us," Kovu told him.

Nuka narrowed his eyes at Kovu. "The better I eat, the stronger I become," he said to his brother. He turned his head when he saw Vitani joining their group. "Hey Vitani," he said, "where's your little pain in the rear?" he laughed.

"Don't remind me," Vitani groaned with an eye roll.

Kiara looked at Vitani and a smile made its way to her lips. "Are you talking of Khairi?" she asked as Vitani gave her a miserable nod. "He was so obnoxious when he was a cub," Kiara began, "now, I'm not so sure since I have been away from home."

"Annoying?" Vitani said, "he has followed me all day, constantly saying cheesy stuff enough to make me throw up!"

"Ooh," Nuka teased her, "someone likes you."

"Be quiet," Vitani said to him.

"Khairi isn't a bad lion," Kiara said, "he is just obnoxious and annoying at times. Although, since he has a crush on you, I find that really cute."

Vitani made a face at the word. "'Cute?'" she repeated.

"Well pretty endearing," Kiara said, "you are a beautiful Outlander and maybe you can change Khairi's obnoxious and annoying personality into a lion that's loyal to you."

"I am not that crazy into finding a mate," Vitani shook her head at Kiara.

Kiara only gave her a shrug. "Not even as a boyfriend?" When she said that, she peeked over at Kovu with a smile on her lips. Kovu, however, noticed her looking at him and he secretly smiled to himself as well.

"No!" Vitani refused.

"Give him a chance," Kiara said, "he is not that bad."

"I figure out who I want and who I don't want. I don't need your help," she snapped as she turned and walked away from them.

Nuka looked after his sister and then turned his head to look back at Kovu and Kiara. "Well, she can't be tamed," he said as Kiara and Kovu nodded at him.


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

><p>The grass rustled between Nala's legs as she spotted an elegant zebra grazing. Her eyes twitched to the left where she saw a gazelle prancing about. Her mind traveled back to Nuka and to his terrible condition. He was so skinny that even though he was an Outlander, she felt terrible. It wouldn't hurt if she hunted the gazelle. That poor lion needed some food.<p>

"Any plans this time?" Nala heard Sarabi whispering in her ear.

Nala turned her blue eyes towards her mother-in-law. "I was thinking that we ought to hunt both the zebra and the gazelle."

"But, sweetie," Sarafina said in her soft voice, "wouldn't that be considered over hunting?"

_Over hunting _the word echoed in Sarabi's mind. She shivered when she was bought back into the past. She remembered Scar's reign and it was terrible. He had ordered all the lionesses to keep hunting for food so Scar and the hyenas would be satisfied. That caused the remaining herds to flee the Pride Lands. Good thing that Simba had come back in time before anything else had happened. "I don't think it would be considered over hunting," Sarabi spoke up, "who are you getting the prey for?"

"Nuka," Nala answered, "did you see his condition? He is the only lion that needs to eat more than we do."

Sarabi smiled at Nala's hospitality. _What a wonderful queen my daughter-in-law is_. She walked up to her and gave her a soft nuzzle. "Then let's hunt."_  
><em>

The lionesses turned their heads and spied over the two preys that were waiting for them to catch them. Nala stepped forward as her mother and mother-in-law followed her. She tried her best to not make a sound but tell that to the grass, rocks, and twigs that were threatening to spoil their plan. Nala crouched to the ground when she saw the gazelle turning its head in alert to look if anything was after them. Once the gazelle turned back to grazing, Nala continued to slither towards her prey.

"You guys go after the zebra and I'll take down the gazelle," she said as they went in different paths. Once Nala was sure that she was close enough to the gazelle, she sprinted towards her prey, leaped in the air, and jumped towards her prey.

The gazelle shot up its head and before it knew, Nala had sunk her pointy teeth into its flesh. Using all her weight, Nala pinned the gazelle to the ground. She sunk her teeth deeper and deeper until there was no life. She released the gazelle's neck and wiped the blood off her muzzle. She looked ahead and saw Sarabi and Sarafina dragging their prey towards her.

"Ready to head back girls?" she asked as she picked up her prize and they headed back towards Pride Rock.

* * *

><p>Simba sat on the ledge of Pride Rock as he waited for his mother, mate, and mother-in-law to return. Once they were finished with their meals, he was going to gather all the lions and lionesses in Pride Rock and tell them about Scar's plan against Pride Rock. He didn't want to engage in another war. It wouldn't solve anything if Scar had anything to do with it. If he lived the war, Simba knew that he was sure to return and wage into another war. Simba let out a sigh at the thought of this. What would his father do? How would his father solve this without a war? If he was still alive, there wouldn't be a war. Everything would have been taken care of. He looked up and saw Nala, Sarabi, and Sarafina dragging their preys on top of Pride Rock. "Returned with two preys I see," he said as he approached them.<p>

"Good to see you too," Nala said as she dropped the gazelle to the ground and gave her mate a nuzzle. "Tell everyone the dinner is served."

"Dinner!" Nuka jumped in the air as he ran towards the two preys. Khairi, Vitani, Zuri, Kovu, and Kiara followed him.

Nala lightly chuckled. "Of course," she said. She picked up the zebra and dragged it towards Nuka. "My mother and mother-in-law hunted this zebra specifically for you."

Nuka's jaw dropped when she said that. "Y-Y-You did," he stuttered.

Nala gave him a slow nod. "It's all yours," she said, "enjoy."

Nuka was shocked that someone had done something like that to him. He looked over at Kiara and said, "I think I'm gonna like it here," he whispered. He looked back at the hearty zebra meat. He plunged his teeth into the meat and tore off the flesh. He chewed and swallowed as quickly as possible so he could have another helping.

"Hey buddy!" Khairi snapped at Nuka, "leave some for us."

Nuka shot up his head and glared at Khairi. "The queen said that this was for me. Why don't you go over and eat that gazelle with the rest of 'em?"

"But I hate gazelle," Khairi whined.

"Oh suck it up," Vitani told him, "what do you think I did when I lived in the Outlands where we didn't even have any food? Whined like a cub?"

"Yeah you don't look like the type of lioness that would whine," Khairi said as he gave her a cool smile.

"I hate whiners," Vitani said.

"And I love girls with blue eyes."

_Oh brother _Vitani groaned as she mentally rolled her eyes. She got up from her seat and walked away from the group to join the other lionesses that were feasting on the gazelle. Thankfully, they allowed her to eat with them.

Zuri chuckled as she softly nudged Kiara's arm with her paw. "Looks like Khairi is in love," she whispered to her with a wide grin in her face. She looked over at Nuka who was continuing to eat his food. "Can you keep a secret?" she asked.

"Only if you can keep mine?" Kiara whispered to her.

"Well," she said in a soft voice, "I kind of like him." Kiara peeked over at Nuka and then at Zuri. "How handsome would he look when he is finally getting healthy."

Kiara raised an eyebrow. "And you like him because..."

"He makes me smile," Zuri smiled at her, "but what's your dirty little secret Kiara?"

Kiara looked over at Kovu. "I am starting to like Kovu," she whispered to her. "I had met him since he was a cub and haven't met him since I was kidnapped by my great-uncle Scar." She turned her head and looked back at him. "He looks so different from him."

"Of course he is different," Zuri said, "he is not like him or he wouldn't have returned you home."

"I knew that there was something good in his heart," Kiara told her.

"Have you tried telling him how you felt about him?" Zuri asked, "I know that I haven't with Nuka but have you."

"Oh no," Kiara shook her head, "should I?"

"Why not?" Zuri said as she shrugged her shoulders at her friend, "pretty soon I'm gonna ask Nuka and maybe Khairi might ask Vitani."

Kiara chuckled. "He has asked her for a while now and she continues to refuse."

"Well, here's to trying," Zuri said as she urged her friend to go and ask Kovu.

Kiara took a deep breath and let it out. "Okay," she said as she got up and stood on her four paws, "wish me luck." She turned her back to her friend and walked towards Kovu. "Hey Kovu," she said.

Kovu turned his green eyes towards her and gave her a smile. "Hey," he said in a soft voice.

"So," Kiara began, "how are you liking the Pride Lands?"

"I think its a nice place," Kovu said, "it's better than the Out Lands."

"Couldn't agree more," Kiara said with a nod. "I have been thinking about that time when you saved me from Scar. I didn't give you a proper thank you." As sneaky as she could be, she bought her head under Kovu's chin and slowly moved her head towards his nuzzle. When she pulled away she saw Kovu's surprised expression. "That's my real thank you," she said as she walked away from him and walked back to Zuri.

Kovu's surprised expression remained. What was that? Something inside him flipped when she did that. It was warm, friendly, and...affectionate. A small smile made its way to Kovu's lips as he stared after the young lioness.

"You know," Zuri whispered to Kiara, "I think he is smiling."

Kiara felt happy about that. "Now that I did my part, its your turn dear Zuri."

* * *

><p>In the Elephant Graveyard, Banzai had searched everywhere for his daughter. He looked at the dusty earth as he walked and was dissolved deeper into his thoughts. When she had heard about her mother's death, she was distraught. She wasn't the only one. Banzai not only lost his mate, but he also lost his friend. They were his best buddies when they were whelps and beyond the years that they had been together. "Amber where are you?" he whispered to himself as he passed by an elephant tusk. He stopped walking, as his ears perked up when he heard a whimpering noise. He turned towards the tusk, placed his paws on the tusk, and popped his head to see what the noise was.<p>

In front of him, he saw a gray ball of fur whose shoulders were shaking. "Amber?" he said as the hyena turned her head and looked at him. It was her and she had been crying. Banzai immediately jumped over the tusk and ran to his daughter. "Where have you been?" he asked her, "don't you ever run away like that again!" he snapped almost regretting that he had used such a tone of voice.

Amber ran up to him and gave her father a nuzzle. Banzai forgot about his anger and returned the nuzzle. He put his paw on her back and pulled her closer to him. He felt her tears seeping into his fur. "Dad, I miss my mom!" she cried as her whimpering grew into sobs.

"Don't cry," Banzai said as he wiped her tears with his paws, "you're mother wanted to keep you and the others safe."

Amber sniffled. "I know. I just miss her so much. I can't believe that lioness killed her like that!"

When Amber mentioned _that lioness _Banzai glared into the distance. "Don't worry," he said as he pulled his daughter closer and gave her a kiss on the head, "they're gonna get what's comin' to them."

"When?" Amber asked.

"Soon," Banzai answered, "we just need to train to be ready, and when we are, those guys are dead!"


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

><p>After the lionesses had eaten their food, Simba gathered his pride to talk about what Zazu had told him. "Zazu finally made his return," Simba said as Zazu perched himself of Simba's shoulder. "He told me that he had been taken hostage by the hyenas." The lionesses spoke within one another about the hyenas. They turned their attention to Simba when he spoke up. "Zazu discovered the the Out landers are planning a war against our pride and the hyenas will be involved in the war as well."<p>

"Do you know what their purpose is?" one of the lionesses asked.

"The hyenas wanted to wage war against the Out landers," Zazu told her, "however, if the Out landers are moving towards the Pride Lands, then I am sure that the hyenas will come here as well."

"That's why we have to train extra hard to defeat them," Simba said, "mom," he said as he looked at his mother that was standing next to him, "you and Nala need to train the younger lionesses for the war that could happen any day now. The older lionesses will be on day and night control if anything suspicious were to happen. If you see any suspicious signs, notify me immediately," Simba finished, "they patrol starts tomorrow. So get a good night's sleep and we'll start tomorrow."

Simba, Nala, Sarabi, and Sarafina headed into the den as the rest of the lionesses followed them. Nuka, Vitani, Khairi, Kiara, Zuri, and Kovu stayed behind. "Oh, I'm getting really worried about this," Kiara spoke up, "if I hadn't run in the first place, none of this would have happened."

"It would have happened anyway," Kovu told her, "he had been planning about this ever since I was a cub."

"And on a positive note, I'm glad you ran away," Khairi said, "then I wouldn't have met her," he said as he turned his head and looked at Vitani with a smile. Vitani put her paw on his snout and turned his face away. "Ooh, rrawr!" Khairi growled when she did that.

Kiara raised an eyebrow, "I'm glad that you're feasting your eyes on someone else. Back in your cub years, you were crazy about me."

"You weren't so crazy about me babe, but you were gone so I took a liking to someone else and she's sittin' right here," Khairi said as Kiara noticed a small gleam in his eyes.

Kovu let out a small sigh. He looked back at Kiara and thought about the little "thank you" that she had given him. Did she really like him? Why would she like a lion like him? A lion that was raised and corrupted by her great-uncle. Whatever that reason was, he was glad that someone different took a liking to him. Had had to admit that for a Pride Lander, she was a pretty one. She did have the spirit of her father when he was a cub but she had her mother's sweetness.

"So Nuka," Zuri spoke up as she slowly approached him, "looks like your full mane is gradually starting to grow."

"Huh? What?" Nuka said as he put his paw on his mane and felt a soft, dark tuft starting to grow.

"And also your fur coat too," Zuri pointed about, "its a nice color too."

"Uh, thanks," Nuka shyly said with a meek smile.

Kiara giggled at Zuri's little compliments. Looks like she was getting just fine with Nuka. Maybe something like this would gradually happen with her and Kovu. As for Vitani and Khairi, well, good luck Khairi, you're gonna need it. Kiara decided to try Zuri's approach. She looked back at Kovu and gently swiped a paw over a tuft of hair. "Your mane is pretty handsome too." She saw Kovu's lips titling into a smile. A little more compliments here and there, and it's mission accomplished.

* * *

><p>A lioness roared in agony as another sunk her teeth into her flesh. The attacker placed her hind paws on the victim's back and plummeted her to the ground. Scar approached the two lionesses to see if they were bold enough to fight into the battle. He thought that all the lionesses that he was living with were pretty strong, but he needed more stronger ones in order to achieve his dream.<p>

"Good, good! Keep it up!" he heard Zira encouraged a group of lionesses that looked like they were fighting to the death. One of the lionesses threw another one across the field as she crashed to the ground. The brutalized lioness tried to get up but she was too exhausted to move.

"Weak!" Scar spat as he passed her. The lioness didn't dare raise her eyes to look at him. She was trying but she was just an adolescent and the most important thing to her now was to find a mate, not fight. Scar marched over to Zira as she greeted him with a nuzzle. "The Pride Lands are going to be ours soon enough," Scar assured her. "The only thing that should be left to me is Simba. I'll finish him off."

"I'll take care of the queen," Zira growled, "and their precious little daughter too."

_Yes _Scar mentally hissed. _The whole royal family will suffer in our coup d'etat. No one will stand in our way! Absolutely no one! _He abandoned the idea that the hyenas were after him, Not to mention that they were secretly watching him from the deep darkness. They knew what he was doing, what he was planning, and when he was going to attack.

"Ow!" a hyena hissed as he stepped onto a rock.

"Shut up!" the other hissed as she smacked her paw onto his mouth, "we need to stay quiet!"

"Man that hurt like the great fire that our parents escaped years ago!" he continued to whisper as he shook his paw in the air to soothe the pain.

"Hasani," the hyena said, "what part of 'shut up' don't you get?"

"The fact that my paw is burning Amber!" Hasani yelped.

"Shut up and pay attention!" Amber snapped as she put her paws on the both sides of Hasani's head and turned them to look at the lions.

Scar jumped on top of a rock as the lionesses interrupted their training and turned their attention to him. "My dear Pride," he said as he straightened himself, "seeing you fighting each other has got me thinking about the Pride Landers. Your fighting is not good enough. As a matter of fact, it is terrible! The Pride Landers would defeat us like they did with the hyenas when I was king of the Pride Lands."

"Hurtful," Hasani and Amber whispered in unison.

"In about a week, I am going to test each and every one of you to see if you have the potential to fight the Pride Landers." His green eyes scanned through the lionesses. He sensed fear in them, an emotion that he loved. His head perked up as he sensed another smell in the atmosphere. He took a deep breath and an unfamiliar stench filled his lungs. _Hyenas!_

Without warning, Scar jumped off the rock and slowly lurked towards the rock where the two hyenas were hiding. "Can you believe that?" Hasani whispered to Amber, "they are going to attack in about a week."

"Then we have to be ready," Amber said as she smacked her paw to the ground.

"That and we will kick their rears!" Hasani yelled, "what's wrong?" he asked as he noticed Amber's wide eyes and pointing behind him. Hasani slowly turned around and saw Scar towering over him. "DAH! RUN!" Hasani yelled as Amber leaped off the ground and ran as quickly as she could.

Hasani was about to jump away but Scar smacked his paw onto Hasani's tail and prevented him from running. Hasani slipped to the floor and looked up at Scar who was bearing his teeth at him. "You are as pathetic as your parents," he growled.

"At least their teeth are sharper than yours," Hasani shot back, "OW!" he yelped as Scar smacked him from the side of his head.

Scar squinted at him. "You're the same hyena that was here with that one months ago," he said. 'Who are you? Her mate?"

"What's it to you?" Hasani snapped as he approached Scar. Once four lionesses circled around him, Hasani stood his ground and nervously look at the four of them to make sure that they wouldn't attack him.

Scar elegantly approached him. "Oh I have something in mind," he mysteriously said.

* * *

><p>Amber skidded to a halt when she made sure that she was far away from the lions' habitat. She panted as she tried to catch her breath from all the running. "Hasani, we made it!" she breathed. When she didn't hear his voice, she looked behind her and saw that he wasn't with her. "Hasani?" She double-checked but he was no where to be seen. "Oh no!" she gasped. She ran back to the Elephant Graveyard to gather some help.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

><p>Her paws burned as they smacked against the dusty Earth. She suddenly halted to a stop and let her tongue drop from her mouth. She slowly raised her head when she saw a familiar elephant skull, indicating that she had arrived home. That wasn't the only case. She had to find her father and tell him what had happened to Hasani. She took deep slow breaths to control the rapid heartbeats where she thought it would spontaneously explode out of her chest. She tried not to think about what that dreadful lion was doing to Hasani, but it only made it worse. Hasani had been her childhood friend and she wasn't going to let him die like that. She had to go back but she knew well that she was going to need major help to go against a couple of lions.<p>

"Amber?" a female voice said. Amber turned her head and saw that it was none other than Hasani's mother, Anita, approaching her. "Thank goodness I found you," she panted as she ran up to the adolescent hyena. Amber noticed that she had a worried look on her face. "Have you seen Hasani?"

_There we go _Amber miserably thought. She couldn't lie to her because that would not be considered loyal to her best friend's family. "He was with me," Amber slowly said, "we went to the Out Lands to spy on some lions but they found us." She noticed Anita's facial features changed. "I am so sorry," Amber apologized, "I thought he was right behind me."

"You should be!" Anita snapped, making Amber's eyes open wide in fright. "Honestly, what were you thinking?"

"I thought that this was something that I had to do," Amber answered. "I mean, isn't that what my mother did?"

"Your mother was the best matriarch that we ever had. You will never reach the position where she was."

Amber's ears drooped when Anita said that. She slowly looked up at the elderly hyena and scowled at her. "You don't know that!" she shot back. She wasn't going to let this wold woman talk down to her like that. "I don;t even know how to lead a pack yet because I'm still young and learning."

"Your mother has led this pack when she was your age," Anita informed her, "you ought to be ashamed for doing such a foolish thing!"

That got on Amber's last nerve. "I AM NOT ASHAMED!"

"You should be!" Anita towered over her, "that's my son who is trapped with those loathsome creatures!"

"I know who he is," Amber reminded her, "do you think that I am not worried about him? He is one of my best friends and the only reason why I ran back here was to get help."

Antina's bosom enlarged as she took a deep breath through her teeth and looked at Amber with a grave expression. "After we rescue him, you are to never see him again," she growled as she turned her back on her and walked away.

Amber broke her eyes away from the old hyena. She cursed under her breath as she stormed around the graveyard. Who did she think she was? She had no right to talk to her like that! Now she forbid Amber to see him? Whatever! Amber was not the type of hyena that listened to others. She knew that it was a bad characteristic but she wanted to do things her way. The only hyena that she could turn to now was her father.

"AMBER!" a male hyena snapped.

Amber felt herself cringe at the voice. She slowly turned her head and saw Banzai running towards her. _Boy is he mad_ Amber thought._  
><em>

"Where the hell were you?" Banzai's snap was worse that Anita's. "I have been worried sick." Amber hung her head when she saw her father in this distressed way. It wasn't his fault that he had lost his mate and friend to the lions. Why wouldn't he be worried about his daughter? "I demand an explanation!" he said as he stomped his paw on the ground.

Amber looked up at him. "Hasani and me were in the Out lands," Amber said, "and-"

"What?" Banzai shouted.

"Let me finish!" Amber said, "we were trying to hear what the lions were saying but Hasani was being stupid and one of the lions took him. I ran away but when I stopped, I saw that Hasani was nowhere in sight! Daddy, we have to help him!" Amber finally cried as fresh tears slipped down her cheeks. She had lost her mother, her uncle, but she was going to do everything in her power to prevent Hasani from getting killed.

Not wanting to see his daughter in such distress, Banzai walked up to her and gave her a nuzzle. "Sorry for being so hard on you kiddo." Hos voice was soft right now. "I will go and gather everyone and we'll go and save him."

Amber looked at him through her teary eyes and smiled at him.

* * *

><p>After finishing his patrol, Simba climbed onto Pride Rock and watched the African sun beginning to set. During his patrol, he had witnessed Nala, Sarafina, and Sarabi training the younger lionesses to battle in the upcoming war. Simba was worried about this. What if they weren't prepared? He didn't want to train the lionesses to death but he knew that the Out Landers were going to be one of the strongest lions that they were going to face. To make things worse, the hyenas were going to be involved in this predicament, making him feel more skeptic about the results.<p>

He watched the setting sun as the cool wind blew against his mane. A flashback moment suddenly haunted him. He should have known that something was up with his uncle. The shiny sparkles in his green eyes, that sly voice, that evil smile, and unpredictable behavior was evident enough to show him that Scar wasn't the lion he thought he was. However, Simba was just a cub. He was too young to know that his uncle was evil. He just wished that he had been enlightened enough to figure it out. He looked down at the Earth as he saw two shadows approaching Pride Rock. He squinted and noticed that it was his daughter with that lion, Kovu by her side. A gasp almost made his way out of his mouth when he saw Kovu give her a nuzzle. Simba's first instinct was to run over and yell at them but something kept him back.

A fond memory flooded in his mind. He had fallen in love with Nala the same way Kovu had with Kiara. Simba doubted that his father would have stopped him from falling in love with Nala. He cocked his head to the side as he got a better look at them. Kovu seemed happy and so was Kiara. So far, Kovu hadn't done anything threatening...yet. That's what worried him. He was worried that Kovu was going to attack him when he wasn't even looking. He was just using Kiara to get to him!

_Oh stop it you fool_! Simba argued with himself. He averted his eyes from Kovu and Kiara and headed back to the den. Besides he knew his daughter well enough. She would probably notify him if there was something wrong with Kovu.

Would she?


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

><p>Kiara licked Kovu's cheeks as a sign of affection. <em>Looks like that little compliment went a long way<em> Kiara thought as she stroked her head against Kovu's. The warmth that he gave her made her feel as if she was floating in thin air. She opened her eyes when she felt a wet moisture stroking her ear. Kiara giggled at the tickling sensation. She pulled away from Kovu and looked at him with a bright smile.

"You really do know how to show a lion some good time," Kovu spoke.

Kiara felt herself blushing. _Thank you Rafiki _she mentally thanked the crazy monkey for taking them on a romantic first date of Upendi. "I wonder how you sister would react if Khairi took her on a wonderful date like Upendi," she thought out loud.

Kovu chuckled. "Vitani is not the type of lioness that would enjoy going on a date. She would either be sick of looking at Khairi or just disapprove of what he has done."

"And then she would push him in the water," Kiara added with a laugh.

"And yet, he will continue to bother and chase after her," Kovu laughed. When he was done laughing, he opened his eyes and saw Kiara looking at him with a smile. Kovu noticed how her beautiful eyes sparkled into the moonlight and how her golden fur had turned dark into the night. However, she still looked beautiful. While he looked at Kiara, Kovu thought that everything had happened so fast. First, he was taught to despise the Pride Landers. Then he met Kiara, she was kidnapped, and he helped bring her back home. While spending time with her, he felt himself growing closer to the Pride Landers. Everyone was so nice to him, especially Kiara's grandmothers. He loved those lionesses the best because they treated him as if he was their own grandson. Then Kovu thought of the lies that his mother and Scar had fed him with.

_Why would they lie to me? _Kovu bitterly thought. _They are nothing but hospitable lions that have accepted me, my sister, and my brother and providing us with food, water, and shelter. _One reason that Kovu could thing of was the words that Zira and Scar had fed him when he was a cub. They were supposed to have raised him to hate the Pride Landers, to kill them every time he saw them, to make them suffer. Every single day, Scar and Zira spoke of the Pride Landers in a bitter and revengeful fashion. Kovu was not the only one but his brother and sister were the ones that were affected by them. However, he could see a drastic change in himself, Vitani, and Nuka.

"What are you thinking about?" Kiara asked Kovu with a concerned look on her face.

Kovu looked at her. "I was just thinking about my past with Scar and my mother...and how it all went downhill from there," he added with a sigh.

Kiara gave him an empathetic look. _He has been through a lot _she thought. She stroked her head under his chin and let out an affectionate purr. "Kovu," she began, "the important things is that you have not turned into them."

Kovu sighed again. "I was about to," he said as he shamefully bowed his head to the ground. He thought that if he was his own lion during his cub hood he wouldn't dare let Scar and Zira turn him into a lion that he wasn't. He felt Kiara's soft paw on his chin as she slowly lifted up his head and looked into his eyes.

"But you didn't Kovu," Kiara whispered, "you are different and not like the lions that are associated in the Pride Lands. They are stuck-up and snobby, just look at Khairi," she added with a giggle.

Kovu stared deeply into Kiara's eyes. "That's true," he said with a smile, "but when I came here, I felt an immediate change. I felt like I was the type of the lion that I should have always been. Thank goodness that you came along and opened my eyes."

Kiara smiled at those words. For a lion who had been through a lot, he was very romantic. "I like this new you," she softly spoke, "and I'm glad to hear that I changed you."

Kovu smiled, "me too." He bought his face closer to hers and gave her a lick on the cheek.

Kiara giggled. She pulled her head away and gave him an affectionate look. How lucky was she o have a lion as wonderful as Kovu? Looks like when her time come to become a queen, she was going to be betrothed to Kovu and not that Khairi. She just hoped that her parents would let her choose.

Kovu suddenly raised his head and looked up at Pride Rock. Simba had left and gone back into his den. While Kovu looked at Pride Rock, he compared the Pride Lands to the Out Lands. Then he imagined Scar walking in Pride Rock and proudly declaring himself as king. If Scar was going to walk on that rock, that meant that everything would be ruined. The conditions would be twice as bad as the Out Lands. There would be no food, no water, and they would be in the middle of a drought. Not only that but what was to happen to Simba, Nala, Sarabi, and Sarafina? He could hear his heart thumping against his chest. It was loud enough that even Kiara could hear it. There had to be a way for Kovu to prevent Scar from taking over. He couldn't stop the war, but he knew that if he put a lot of effort, he would be able to stop Scar. The only way that he could accomplish this was to kill Scar.

...even if it killed him.

* * *

><p>"Oof!" Hasani moaned as his body landed against the rocky ground.<p>

"Get up and fight!" one of the lionesses roared as she swiped him with her clawed paw.

Hasani managed to dodge the attack but when he stood up, the right side of his body burned. There were three deep scratches and dark red blood that stained his gray fur. He felt another strong paw colliding with his body. With a weak yelp, he fell to the ground once more.

Scar suddenly held up his paw to indicate that the lionesses had their little fun. The lionesses stopped "playing" with Hasani and expectantly looked up at Scar. The dark lion stalked towards the injured hyena and put his paw on his throat. Scar sneered at him and in a sick voice said, "let's put an end to this savage!" He raised his paw in the air to give Hasani the fatal blow.

Suddenly, a hyena jumped from behind him and clamped his jaw around Scar's paw.

A shot of pain rushed through Scar's paw. He didn't dare let out a roar, for he thought that would show a weakness of a king. He flung his paw as the hyena's body collided to the ground. The hyena let go of his paw and snarled at him. Scar looked up and saw a small army of hyenas running towards him. Scar was caught of guard and he didn't know how to react. He was transported back to reality when he saw Zira jumping in front of him with a group of lionesses.

"ATTACK!" Zira roared as she and the others charged towards the hyenas. The lionesses and hyenas clashed with each other. One lionesses swiped at a hyena with her claws, a hyena leaped towards a lioness and clamped his jaws on her throat. Amber looked through the mess of lionesses and hyenas for Hasani. She noticed that Hasani was scrambling away from Scar as he stood watching the mini battle.

"HASANI!" Amber heard Anita desperately calling out her son's name. Amber mentally rolled her eyes. If she really cared about her son, then she would let him stay with Amber. If her mother was here, then she would be able to settle this situation one way or the other.

"WHOA!" a hyena yelled as he was thrown in the air. He landed in front of Amber's paws. He looked up at her and gave her an embarrassed smile. "Okay," Banzai moaned as he rolled off the ground and stood up on his paws, "that hurt." He looked back at the battle. To him, it seemed as if the lionesses were winning but his only goal was to get Hasani out of here.

A hyena used all his might and pinned a lioness to the ground. He clamped his teeth on her throat and ripped it. The lioness roared in pain but the hyena had already taken her life. Once he had defeated her, he jumped away and went after another one.

Hasani and Anita ran up to Banzai. Banzai gave her a nod and ran towards the battle to gather the remaining hyenas. "Hasani," Amber ran over to him, "are you okay?"

"He's fine!" Anita snapped at her with a glare on her face.

Amber took a step back and glared at the older hyena. _Fine be that way_ she bitterly thought. She looked towards her when she saw her father returning with a group of hyenas. "Go, go, go, go, go!" he pushed her with his muzzle.

"GET THEM!" Scar roared as the lionesses and Zira wasted no time and ran after the hyenas.

Banzai whipped his head and saw the lionesses running after them. "Scatter!" he yelled to the others as they ran into different directions. Once the hyenas did that, the lionesses ran after them. As Banzai ran into his own direction, he could feel a lioness running after him. He peeked behind him and saw that it was the same lioness that had killed Shenzi. With eyebrows furrowed, he skidded to a halt and turned to face her.

Zira did not stop running. She bent to the ground and leaped towards Banzai with an open mouth. In a swift movement, Banzai threw his clawed paw in the air and managed to scratch Zira's abdomen. Zira moaned in pain as she landed on the ground. She looked down to the ground and saw the red liquid dripping out of her new wound. However, Banzai wasted no time. Once she was on he ground, he ran for her neck.

On instinct, Zira raised the back of her paw and smacked Banzai. The hyena rolled across the ground but he wasn't going to give up. He immediately leaped to his feet. Zira had a sick smile on her face and she began to circle around Banzai. "One against one," she growled.

"Thanks but I can count," Banzai sarcastically said.

Zira stopped walking and crouched to the ground. "Then you might as well count the seconds that you have left to line!" she yelled as she leaped towards him.

Once she leaped, Banzai did also. He opened his jaws and, thanking himself for being smaller than a lion, sank his sharp teeth into the flesh of her paw. He pulled her to the ground and vigorously shook his head to create some pain. Zira smacked him with her other paw, but Banzai quickly let go and dodged her attack. He leaped towards her and pinned her to the ground.

"Ugh!" Zira moaned as her body made contact with the ground. She opened her eyes and saw Banzai's yellow beady eyes staring back at her. Before she knew it, he thrust his head towards her neck and ripped it open. Zira felt her breath being caught in her throat. She let out a small cough and her chest stopped heaving.

Banzai jumped off and looked at her. Her eyes stared directly into the sky and she was not even breathing. _Finally she's dead _Banzai thought _she deserved this after what she had done to Shenzi. _The thought of her saddened him but at least he had avenged her death. Now all he had to do was to gather the rest of the hyenas and return to the Elephant Graveyard...

...where an unexpected visitor was waiting for him.


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

><p>After the lionesses had finished looking for the hyenas, they decided to turn back to the OutLands and return back home. "I can't believe that we didn't find one hyena," the oldest of the lionesses said.<p>

"What are we supposed to say to King Scar?" an adolescent lioness asked. "He is going to be mad about this."

The older lioness suddenly halted her walking and looked ahead of her. All of the lionesses turned their gaze to where she was looking and saw a bloodied body of a lioness lying on the ground. The older lioness lowered her body to the ground and slowly stalked towards the corpse. As she got a better look at the face, she was shocked to see familiar amber eyes staring back at her with a deadpan look. The lioness let out a sigh and straightened herself, "it's the queen," she announced to the group.

The other lionesses talked within each other. The cause of her death was pretty simple. A hyena had attacked her but how it had managed to survive such a touch lioness like her, they didn't know. "What are we supposed to do?" another lioness asked her.

"We have to tell King Scar about this," the older lioness said, "we cannot hide such an event from him, even _if _it upsets him." She knew what was going to happen, for she had always been present when Scar got upset. She took a deep breath and motioned for the group to follow her back home.

* * *

><p>Scar paced around his habitat, thinking about the hyena attack that had happened. He sensed that the hyenas were really raving mad after he had betrayed them when Simba came back to claim the throne. Instead of keeping them as his friends, he had made more enemies. Simba was his enemy, the hyenas were his enemies, and now Kovu was his enemy. <em>How dare he betray me<em>! Scar bitterly thought as he kicked a mound of dirt. Forget about Kovu, but what about the hyenas? He had been the one who thought of the plan to attack them; he was the one who almost killed Hasani. If a member of the clan was killed, of course the hyenas would want retaliate. Scar's heartbeat increased at the thought of the hyenas attacking them. The wound on his paw seared, but he didn't dare roar in pain. He didn't want to show himself as a weak lion to his pride.

He suddenly looked up when he saw the lionesses approaching. He took a deep breath and straightened his back. He might not have looked worried on the outside but inside, he was scared. "Well?" he spoke when the lionesses stopped in front of him.

The older lioness stepped out of the group and looked at her king with a grave but strong expression. "My Lord," she said in a deep but feminine voice, "the queen…" she took a deep breath before continuing, "she is dead."

Scar only looked at her. There was no sadness or any emotions going through him. Okay, so Zira was dead. So what? The only reason why she got killed was because she was weak, even if she proved to be strong and provided him for an heir to the throne. Some heir to the throne Kovu was. Betrayer. What was he supposed to do now? He was a king and he needed to have a queen. He narrowed his eyes to the lioness and asked, "what is your name?"

"Dalia," the lioness answered.

Scar slowly approached her and began to survey every inch of her body. She seemed old enough to be his queen. She was slightly older than Zira but not older than Scar, which was good enough for him. The tone of her fur was a dull golden color and her eyes were a striking emerald green color. The muscles around her body were nice and strong. Scar had kept his eyes on her while they were training. She was a quick and witty lioness but she didn't have Zira's killer personality.

"Well Dalia," Scar purred, "you are looking at your new mate."

Dalia's body tensed when she heard his proposition. She never had a mate and she definitely didn't want Scar as her mate either.

* * *

><p>After having gathered all of the hyenas, Banzai was taking them back to the Elephant Graveyard. How they all had managed to escape the lionesses, he didn't know. However, what he knew was they since they accomplished in saving themselves, they would be able to take out the Out Landers. Now, the only thing that mattered to him was that his daughter was safe and sound and right by his side. He suddenly looked up when he noticed the grand elephant skull, indicating that they had arrived at their habitat. As he approached, he saw a ball of gray fur curled up to the ground. "Wait a minute," he whispered as the group of hyenas stopped and looked at his command.<p>

"What is it?" a hyena asked.

Banzai didn't answer him but he slowly approached the gray ball of fur and tapped it with his paw. From that gray ball, a head was slowly raised. On the side of the head and neck, Banzai noticed scratches and teeth marks. When the head turned to look at Banzai, he gasped. He would have noticed those three bangs from anywhere. "Uhh…Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh-Shenzi?" he stuttered.

"Who did ya expect?" they female hyena, Shenzi asked as she stood up on her paws, "a water buffalo?"

Banzai couldn't believe his eyes. He had seen her getting killed in front of his eyes. How in the world did she manage to survive that fatal bite that Zira had given her? "You're alive?" he asked as he kept on blinking.

"Well I'm not a ghost considering that you touched me," Shenzi pointed out.

"It is you!" Banzai yelled as he put his paws around her neck and pulled her into a hug.

"MOM!" Amber screamed as she ran up to Shenzi and nuzzled her as much as possible. Seeing that their matriarch was alive, the rest of the hyenas ran over to her and began to shoot millions of comments and questions at her.

"Good to see you alive! My goodness, how did you survive? Are you a ghost?" were the questions heard within the group. "Yeah, how did you survive such an attack?" Banzai finally asked his mate.

"Playing dead," Shenzi answered, "that lioness did bite my neck but it wasn't deep enough to have killed me. However, I just went limp and pretended to be dead. As for Ed," she sadly sighed, "he wasn't so lucky."

Banzai mourned for his best friend's death but at least his mate was alive and walking. He felt like the whole hyena clan was falling apart without her. "How did you know that we would be here?"

"Well, when you guys left the Out Lands, I thought that you move to our first habitat instead. That and I followed your scent," she answered. She suddenly turned her attention back to Amber and gave her another affectionate nuzzle. "I'm just glad that I'm not dead, so I can be here for my little girl."

"Us too," Banzai said as he rubbed his head with hers. Now the family was complete, with the exception of poor Ed.

* * *

><p>Khairi pranced about the Pride Lands, still trying to find the blue eyes beauty. He had looked everywhere for her at places like the Water Hole, Rafiki's tree, and other places within the Pride Lands but with no luck. It was also getting late so he thought that she could have already returned back to Pride Rock and decided to return back home. As he walked towards Pride Rock, he saw Kiara and Kovu nuzzling. That's how he was going to be with a particular blue eyed lioness.<p>

"Hello lovers," Khairi intruded in his cocky voice, "beautiful night."

"It is," Kovu answered with a small nod. He looked around when he saw small, bright dots flying around his face. "What are there?" he asked as he playfully swatted them with his paws.

Kiara giggled, "they're fireflies."

Kovu continued to catch some the fireflies. "Who has never heard of fireflies before?" Khairi asked and Kovu stopped playing with them, "that's just dumb."

Kovu looked at the ground while Kiara furrowed her eyebrows at him. "That's was rude," she said to Khairi. "He was from the Out Lands and he has never seen them before."

"Don't worry about it," Kovu told her. It wasn't worth it to argue with a lion like Khairi. He felt that throughout his whole life up until now, he had been fighting with his own family, Scar, and himself. He had enough. He turned his eyes at Khairi and said, "it would also be better if you had a little sympathy for me. I was not raised like you."

"Have you by any chance seen that beautiful lioness that I have been chasing in the morning?" Khairi changed the subject, completely ignoring Kovu's words.

"That's what you have been doing all day?" Kiara asked.

Khairi nodded. "Yeah and man can that girl run and hide. She is just so exhausting to catch up with," he let out a sigh and plummeted to the ground.

A rustling was heard from the bushes as Nuka and Zuri appeared from them. Nuka's mane was slowly growing into a black color and the color tone of his fur was fuller and healthy. He had more body structure and a little weight from the healthy food that the lionesses had provided for him. There was also color and shine in his eyes and the whiskers were no longer crooked, but elegant and straight. In other words, and to Zuri, he was handsome.

Kiara gave Zuri a smirked when she saw her with Nuka. The two had been hanging out with each other ever since Nuka had came here and had started to change.

Khairi's mouth dropped when he saw them. "Why does every lion have girlfriend but me?" he whined, "do you know where your sister is?" he turned his attention to Nuka.

Nuka only shrugged and slowly shook his head. "I haven't seen her all day and night."

"I hope she's okay," Zuri suddenly spoke up.

"Oh please," Khairi rolled his eyes, as if he knew everything about Vitani, "she is fine. A strong and spunky girl like her can survive anything."

_Spunky_? Vitani's ears perked up when she heard Khairi say that. She had perched herself on Pride Rock and was spying on what Khairi was saying about her. _How am I spunky?_ she thought as she rolled her eyes with a sigh. She just had to make herself scarce around this idiot. She got up on her paws and headed inside the den to drift off into a dreamless sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Simba stretched himself and shook his head to wear off the sleep. He walked over to the tip of Pride Rock and welcomed the bright sun as it gradually began to rise to the sky. His mind couldn't help but race through the details of Scar's retaliation. He had put his mother, Sarafina, and Nala to train the pride the next day when Zazu had told him about Scar's plan, but he felt that the pride was not properly trained.<p>

"I wish I killed you when I had the chance," Simba mumbled. He could have killed his uncle in cold-blood but he knew that he didn't have the same heart as Scar did. _How could he kill my father like that? His brother? His family member? MY BEST FRIEND!_ Simba roared in his head. The more he thought about Scar, the more anxious he was to personally kill him.

"Good morning," a soothing voice intruded his thoughts. Simba turned his head and saw Nala approaching his side. Simba gave her a welcoming smile, followed by a nuzzle. "How did you sleep?" she asked him.

"I can't complain," Simba said in a tense voice.

Nala was pretty quick to catch on that something was bothering him. She also noticed how tense Simba's muscles looked. "Are you still thinking about Scar and his plan?" she asked him.

Simba let out a defeated sigh. "Yes," he answered her, "not knowing when he's going to attack really bothers me," he said. "I go on my patrol in constant fear that an Outlander will jump from the bushes and kill me. Then Scar will come and take over the pride."

"You mustn't over think this Simba," Nala said, "whatever happens we will be ready for him. Sarabi, my mother, and I have been training the young lionesses as hard as we could. It's just too bad that the little ones get tired so easily but the older ones are much more skilled."

An idea suddenly lit up in Simba's mind. "I think we need to have a technique," he said. "I will be the one to lead the pride into fighting but the older lionesses will be in front of the younger ones, since they are experts at fighting."

"That is a very good idea!" Nala exclaimed, "then the younger ones will be able to help."

"Let's just hope that there are no deaths. I hate to see our lionesses die," Simba gravelly said.

Nala pushed her head closer to his and rubbed it against his mane. "We will do our best Simba. Come what, come may."

_She's right _Simba thought. Scar was completely out of his control. "I think I have to send Zazu to spy on the Outlanders again. It's pretty risky but I just need him to get some information from whatever Scar tells them and report back to me."

"Whatever you feel is the right thing to do," Nala said.

* * *

><p>In the mid afternoon, after the lionesses and Simba had eaten their fill of food, everyone went right into a very intensive training. Sarabi, Sarafina, and Nala trained the younger lionesses on how to dodge when getting attacked, how to silently attack when one wasn't looking, and how to make the enemy weaker.<p>

Kovu, Kiara, Nuka, Zuri, Khairi, and Vitani had created their little group and they were training also. The best thing about having the Outlander siblings on the Pride Landers side was a good advantage because they could use the techniques that they were taught against the Outlanders.

Khairi leaped towards Vitani and grabbed her neck with his paws. Vitani put her paws on his shoulders and her hind legs on his stomach. She raised her hind legs and rolled off the ground and pinned Khairi to the ground. "That's one technique that I like to call 'The Death Roll,'" she said as she let go of Khairi and walked away.

"Oh yeah?" Khairi said in a challenging voice. He crouched to the ground and leaped towards Vitani. This time he landed on her back and pinned both of her front legs and hind legs to the ground. "This is what I like to call 'The Lover's Trap.'"

"And this is my 'Not Interested' technique," Vitani answered as she swiftly raised her stomach off the ground and her back collided with Khairi's stomach. She raised her body off the ground and Khairi slipped off from her and fell to the ground. Vitani turned around and looked at him in the eyes, "I'd like to see you do that again."

"I would but I'm afraid to," he simply said.

Kovu patiently tapped his tail as he waited for Kiara to attack him. His ears perked up when he heard the grass rustle and Kiara's whisper. Kovu let out a sigh. How was Kiara supposed to attack her enemy without being silent. "Three...two...one," he counted.

"GOTCHA!" Kiara yelled, but Kovu dodged before she could grab him. Kiara's head fell to the ground followed by her body. "You could hear me right?" she asked, looking up at Kovu that was standing over her.

"Only a lot," Kovu answered, "you were being too loud that even an antelope could hear you far away. You have to be careful where you step. One technique that you should do is to feel the earth beneath your paws and become connected with the earth." He demonstrated as he plucked out his nails and dug them against the earth. Kiara imitated Kovu and let her claws dig the earth.

"I think I finally feel connected," Kiara said as she held up her paw and looked at her claws.

"Why don't you try again?" Kovu said. He took a couple of steps away from her and sat down on a small patch of grass, "I'll be waiting."

Kiara giggled. The way he had said that sounded like he wanted her to catch him. Slowly and quietly, she walked away from him and buried herself behind a patch of grass. She took slow, quiet breaths, and stood as still as she could. Her muscles tensed and she waited for Kovu to not notice her.

Minutes passed after Kovu had spoke to Kiara. He hadn't heard her voice, her breath, nor any rustling grass. He turned his head to make sure that she was still there, but she had disappeared. "Kiara?" he called as he stood up on his paws and looked at around. He looked to his left but only saw Nuka training Zuri. He looked at his right and saw Khairi chasing after Vitani. _Man she's good! _Kovu exclaimed. Suddenly, two paws reached out in front of him and pinned him to the ground.

"How was that?" Kiara asked as she pushed him to the ground.

"Perfect," Kovu answered with a smile.

Nuka jumped towards Zuri and pinned both of her front legs to the ground. "Try to get out of this!" he said as he pushed her legs harder towards the earth.

Zuri noticed that he hind legs were not touching Nuka. She quickly bought her hind legs onto Nuka's body and she pushed him off her. "Whoa!" Nuka exclaimed as he felt his hind legs leaving the earth and entering the air. He let go of her front legs and fell to the ground on his back.

"Was that good?" Zuri asked as she rolled off the ground and stood on her paws.

Nuka jumped up from the ground like a rabbit and said, "yes." He walked over to Zuri. "I never thought that Pride Landers could be so strong."

"We come in lots of surprises," Zuri said, "you guys are pretty strong too."

Nuka gave her a goofy smile as a response. Never had he been associated with a lioness, that wasn't his sister, before. "Thanks," he finally answered. "I have a feeling that the more we train together, the tougher we will be."

"You're right at that," Zuri said as she held up her paw and pointed at Nuka's muscles. "I have never seen such a strong lion before."

"Me? Strong?" Nuka said, "really?"

"Yeah," Zuri nodded, "all that past training has really shaped up your body."

"Back then I barely had any muscles...or a mane," he added.

"A good change of environment has taken you a long way," Zuri said, "and I like it," she finished.

Nuka gave her another smile. Was she flirting with him? Whatever the case was, he liked it also. He was just glad that she wasn't acting like Khairi. He looked over to Vitani and Khairi when he heard a thumping noise. Khairi was on the ground and Vitani stood above him with a paw in the air.

"Whoa guys!" Kiara ran over to them, "take it easy," he heard her say.

Zuri shook her head and let out a sigh. "He doesn't give up, does he?"

"I guess not," Nuka answered.

* * *

><p>"Come on ladies, you can do better than that!" Dalia yelled to a duo of lionesses that were fighting one another. Scar had put her in charge of training the lionesses just like Zira had done. They had been training ever since dawn and she could sense that the younger lionesses had gotten exhausted. She turned her head to the left and saw that two lionesses were too exhausted to even lift a paw in the air. She walked over to them and excused them from today's training.<p>

Scar emerged from his cave and saw the two lionesses walking away from the training area. "Where are you going?" he asked them.

"We were excused," one lioness panted at him.

"Continue training," Scar told them. The two lionesses looked at each other and with hung heads, they proceeded back to train even more. _Who did she think she was to have excused those lionesses like that_? Scar thought. Zira had never disobeyed his orders like that. He walked up to Dalia and said, "I never want to see you do something like that again."

Dalia gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I do not, under any circumstances, want you to dismiss any lioness from their training. Only I do it," he told her.

"You are the king right?" Dalia asked.

"Who are you to question my authority?" Scar snapped at her.

"I am your queen," Dalia answered, "or have you forgotten?"

"While that is a fact, you do not go against my orders!" he roared at her. "I want my royal subjects to be tougher then the Pride Landers, even if they die training!"

Even though she was his recent mate, Dalia knew how Scar got when he was upset. She had always sensed it when she and the lionesses were not training properly. "Then we would have less lionesses to help," Dalia retaliated his words, "do you want less lionesses?"

"I would rather have the toughest of all lioness rather than these pathetic adolescents!" he shouted, waving his paw in front of the two exhausted lionesses.

Dalia's eyes become cold when he said that. She took a step and looked at his cold green eyes. "Those are my nieces that you're talking to," she said in a deep voice.

"They can be your children for all I care," Scar yelled as he turned his back on her, "If I see a lioness that is not training, I will personally kill them," he finished as he walked away from Dalia and the pride.

When the lionesses heard that, they went right back into intensive training. Dalia's nieces gave her a helpless look but Dalia couldn't see them getting killed by Scar. Even though she was queen, she had no control. She sadly nodded her head to tell them to get back to training.

* * *

><p>"Hey," a voice whispered towards Amber.<p>

Amber's head shot up and she looked around for the voice. She had been resting alone today while Shenzi and Banzai were busy training the rest of the clan. She turned her head behind her and saw Hasani approaching her. "Hey you," she brightly smiled as she got up on her paws and welcomed Hasani with a nuzzle.

"I really miss you," Hasani said, "I know that I'm not supposed to leave my side of the graveyard but I had to see you." Ever since the hyenas saved him from Scar, his mother and father had forbidden him from going to be with Amber. He would have gotten in huge trouble if his parents found out that he was with Amber.

"I'm glad you did," Amber said, "I have missed you too. Why does your mom hate me, may I ask?" she blurted out the question that had been bothering her ever since.

Hasani only gave her a shrug. "Dunno," he answered, "she's been acting crazy lately about this whole thing, and might I say that it's getting annoying."

"Well she should know that she doesn't control us. We can be together how much we want to," Amber snapped.

"Try telling her that."

"I can't, or she'll snap her jaws at me. You have to do something about this."

"Why me?" he asked.

"Hello! You're her son, you idiot. She'll probably listen to you."

"I highly doubt that."

"Well it can't hurt for trying," she said as she lied back to the ground.

Hasani bought down his head and pushed her chin with his nose. "I'll try," he said and he straightened up, "but right now, I have to go or they'll suspect something. I will see you later," he said. Giving her a lick on the head, he walked away from her.


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

><p>Zazu changed his direction to the right and flapped his wings towards Pride Rock. He had spent half of the morning, leading into the afternoon, getting a bird's-eye view over the Pride Lands to make sure that there was no suspicious activity going on. Zazu perched himself on top of Pride Rock and folded his wings against his body to relax his wings. "That was enough flying for the day," he softly said to himself as he looked over Pride Rock and into the lush Pride Lands.<p>

"Hey Zazu," he heard his name being called.

Zazu turned around and saw Simba approaching him. Zazu spread out his wings and gave his king a respectful bow. "Good afternoon sire," he greeted his king. "The Pride Lands were not composed of any hyenas nor Out Landers for the day."

"That's good to hear," Simba said, "thank you for telling me about it."

"It's the majordomo's job sire," Zazu said with a smile. "Is there anything else that you would like me to do in the meantime?"

"There is one favor," Simba said. "I know that you are tired but this is urgent and it cannot wait any longer. I need you to fly over to Scar's pride and eavesdrop on anything that he is saying to the pride. The only thing that I want from you is when Scar is going to attack us. I don't want you to get close enough and expose yourself to him."

"I will do my best," Zazu said as he spread out his wings and flew off of Pride Rock and into the skies.

Simba turned around and jumped down of Pride Rock to meet up with Nala. He found her training with the other lionesses. A younger lioness crouched to the ground and launched herself into the air. Like a missle, she charged towards Sarabi, wrapped her paws around her neck and tried to pin her to the ground. "Now bite!" Nala ordered the lioness. The lioness opened her jaws and nibbled on Sarabi's neck. "Good," Nala told her, "but remember that while we are fighting with the Out Landers, you have to really bite them."

Simba approached her and surprised her with a small nuzzle. Nala giggled and welcomed him by returning back his nuzzle. "I just sent Zazu to spy on the Out Landers," he told her. "How are our lionesses doing?"

"They're getting better as they train," Nala told him. "I am pretty confident that we will be able to do this. I do not wish for casualties on either side but Scar and Zira have bought this on all of us."

"This is where I wish that I never had an uncle," Simba said, "then my father would still be there, there would be no hyenas, and I would have grown-up here."

"Then you wouldn't have met Timon and Pumbaa," Nala told him.

"That's true," Simba said, "but I still would have liked to have my father around." He let out a sad sigh. "He would have been with my mother and he would have seen how much his granddaughter has grown into a beautiful lioness."

"I wish for that too," Nala said. "You are her father and that's as close as he is to her as you are. He is watching over her wherever he goes."

"Not to mention that he is there with my grandparents too," Simba said. "I never met my grandfather or my grandmother. I'm just glad that Kiara had the chance to meet her grandmother."

Nala turned her head and looked over at Sarabi who was giving some pointers at the young lioness. "I love her too," Nala said. "She is gentle, yet firm when she has to be. She's beautiful, generous, kind, just lovely."

Simba smiled at those words that Nala directed towards his mother. "And your mother has all those qualities as well. They did a good job raising the both of us."

Nala smiled and gave him another nuzzle. She felt that she had been spending so much time training the lionesses that she didn't have anytime to spend with Simba and Kiara. After all this training and war was over, she hoped that she could go back to the good old days and be with her family as they had been.

* * *

><p>Instead of training like the rest of the pride was doing, Kovu, Kiara, Nuka, Zuri, Khairi, and Vitani decided to take a break and enjoy a little bit of the afternoon in the sun. Khairi jumped from bush to bush as he tried to find the perfect flower for Vitani that matched her electric blue eyes.<p>

Zuri had decided to get a little playful, so she was playing a game of hide and seek with Nuka. She ran towards a tree and hid behind it. She could have climbed the tree but dealing with heights wasn't really the thing that she wanted to deal with now. "Ready or not, here I come!" she heard Nuka's excited voice as he leaped in the air and tried to locate her.

Nuka leaped behind a bush but ended up pinning Khairi to the ground. "Get off me!" Khairi yelled as he pushed Nuka off him. "Aww come on!" he whined as he looked at the broken pink flower that Nuka had accidentally stepped on, "why is it that when I find something, something always happens to it? Great! Where am I going to get another one?"

"Jeeze Khairi, relax," Kiara suddenly said as she approached him with Kovu. "There's a bush full of those flowers over there."

"Let's hope that he doesn't step on them!" Khairi snapped at Nuka and walked towards the bush to pick up a few of those flowers.

Kiara glared at Khairi as he walked away and gave Nuka a sympathetic look. "Don't worry about Khairi, he's just weird."

"I AM NOT!" Khairi yelled which made Kiara turn her head in surprise and send him another glare again.

Nuka shook his head and dismissed the idea with his paw. "Who cares about him?" he said, "I'm trying to find Zuri."

"I think I saw her jumping behind that tree over there," Kovu said as he gave away Zuri's hiding place.

Having heard him, Zuri smacked her head with her paw and decided to find another hiding place. As she was about to escape, she felt a paw stepping on her tail, preventing her to move one step. She turned around and smiled when she saw Nuka. "Where are you going?" he asked her.

Zuri suppressed a smile. "That's not fair. He told you where I was hiding."

"I didn't know you were playing hide and seek," Kovu defended himself.

"Well then," Zuri said as she glared at Kovu, "in that case, tag, you're it!" she yelled as she touched both Kiara and Kovu with her paws and ran away from them.

Nuka went into a fit of laughter as he jumped on his paws and ran after Zuri to get away from Kovu and Kiara. "Why does she remind me of Khairi?" Kovu asked her.

Kiara giggled. "She's his adoptive sister. We found her abandoned at the Pride Lands so Khairi's mother took her into our pride, with the acceptance of my father."

"That was very nice of her. So I believe that Khairi was a little older to have much of an influence on her?" Kovu asked.

"Well at least she is not snooty like him," Kiara defended her friend, "she's just playful."

"Did you also notice her nose?" Kovu asked her.

"What about it?" she asked.

"Take a look at your nose and mine," Kovu said. "You have the nose of a Pride Lander and I have the nose of an Out Lander. I just notice that Zuri has the nose of an Out Lander too."

"What are you trying to say?" Kiara asked him with wide eyes.

"The only Out Landers there are my mother's and Scar's. There's no other pride. Her nose is a black color too but she doesn't have the fur color of an Out Lander."

"Are you saying that there is a possibility that an Out Lander has mated with a Pride Lander?" Kiara asked.

"Exactly," Kovu told her. "We just don't know who the father or the mother is. What about her eye color? Did you see that? They were green. The type of green eyes that I have seen before."

Kiara slowly shook her head. It wasn't because she didn't know what Kovu was even talking about. She knew to whom that black colored nose and green eyes belonged to. She just didn't want to believe that the lion could be Zuri's father. "Kovu, please stop it," Kiara said.

"I'm sorry," Kovu told her, "I didn't mean to push all of this information down your throat but the way she looked at me could be a possibility. He is not mine, Vitani's, or Nuka's father, but he could be hers."

"He's not!" Kiara protested, "did you even see what type of lion he is and why type of lioness Zuri is? He is vile and cruel. Zuri is just the opposite of that! There are plenty of lions in the Out Lands, so it could have been anybody."

"The Out Lands are a death sentence to any lions that go out there," Kovu told her, "we are just lucky enough to have found food to survive."

"Look," Kiara said, "can we just drop this subject before anyone of us says something that's going to make us regret it in the end?" she asked.

Kovu shut his mouth. He didn't mean to get into an argument with her but he was just curious about Zuri's parents. Ever since he had met her, she seemed to him that she could be related with a lion that he had dealt with in his cub hood years. Black-shaped nose, striking green eyes, although her fur was cream-colored and not brown, but the eyes were strikingly familiar. Kovu didn't believe it either. He was just glad that Zuri had never associated herself with this lion.

And that lion would be..._Scar._


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own the Lion King. **

**There is a mention of rape about Scar being Zuri's father and it was an idea that Autobot00001 gave me. Thank you so much! :D**

* * *

><p><em>I should have retired from this job when I had the chance! <em>Zazu thought as he flapped his wings and flew over to the Out Lands. He didn't consider himself really old but he was just getting a little too tired at flying back and forth to spy on the Out Landers. He had been through so much in the past few days that all he wanted to do was to rest. However, he couldn't just go against Simba's words. He was king after all and the Pride Lands was his home, not to mention Zazu's as well. As he flew, he saw a desert like land with no animals, little plants, and naked trees. He thought that his colorful feather was going to expose him if he sat on top of a tree branch. Where else would he go? He looked down and saw two dark figures that had hidden themselves behind a rock. He squinted and saw two familiar hyenas. What were they doing here? Were they eavesdropping on Scar as well? Zazu was not going to worry about it. All he needed was to gather information about Scar's attack and then leave. Zazu finally noticed a large rock that was close to the Outlanders and big enough to hide him. He swooped down at the rock and hid there. He slowly stuck out his head and listened.

Scar was walked past the group of lionesses that were lined up in a single line. He examined each and every lioness to see how well in shape they were and if they were ready to battle. The lionesses shivered when Scar stopped and looked at them. The ones who thought they were weak, prayed that he wouldn't kill them. Scar stopped in front of the youngest lioness of the pride. She wasn't a cub but a younger adolescent. He had watched her closely when she trained but she had made a lot of silly mistakes that he couldn't forgive. His green eyes pierced through her amber eyes and she immediately broke eye contact. Scar put his paw under her chin and made him look at her.

Dalia's heart began to pound. What was Scar going to do to her? She got up from her sitting position and marched up to Scar. "What are you doing?" she hissed. "Leave her alone!" That lioness that Scar was touching was none other than her youngest niece.

"Weak," Scar simply said as he let go of the lioness's chin. "Come with me," he said to her.

The lioness looked at Dalia and then at Scar. "Keisha," Dalia told her niece, "don't go with him." She had no idea what Scar was willing to do, but whatever it was, it was not going to be good for her.

Scar turned his eyes towards Dalia. "Listen here and listen well," Scar hissed as he bought his face closer to hers, "she is nothing but a weak lioness. She is not needed here!"

"Are you saying that you will kill her?" Dalia shouted.

"Yes," Scar simply said, "that is exactly what I am planning to do. Unless, you would like to carry out the deed."

Dalia looked from Scar and back to her frightened niece. "Keisha, run!" she yelled before Scar could do anything.

On instinct, Keisha jumped to her paws and leaped off from her position. Scar growled as he jumped to his paws and ran after the lioness. How dare Dalia do something like that? Who did she think she was? Keisha's paw curled under the ground and she fell on her stomach. She shook her head and tried to get up on her feet but two large paws set themselves upon her back. She gasped but before she could turn around and look at the monster behind her, she felt his strong jaws clamping down her neck. Letting out a scream of pain, Keisha felt her strength and blood draining out of her body. Things got rapidly blurry and then everything went black.

Scar released her neck and licked the blood off his mouth. He turned around and marched over to Dalia. The lionesses' muscles tensed when he marched towards the queen. They saw his paw rising in the air and landing onto Dalia's cheek. His black claws swiped over her flesh and left three bloody marks.

Zazu cringed when Scar did that.

Dalia's took long, deep breaths until she looked up at Scar. Scar felt no sympathy, she deserved what she got and so did her niece for all he cared. "I expect from you to not go against my orders!" he snapped at her, "I am the king and you will abide by my rules," he growled.

"Well you're rules are stupid!" Dalia shot back. "You expect that killing lionesses will make us stronger? No!" she yelled, "it will make us weaker. Zira would have never done anything like this."

"Don't you dare mention that fool's name!" Scar roared. Zira had been kind enough to offer her home and Kovu as his heir, but she had failed to turn him into the lion that Scar wanted him to be. After Kovu had betrayed him, he had been fuming and never really cared for Zira anymore.

"I'm going to say whatever I want!" Dalia shouted. She was enraged after what Scar had done to her niece and herself. "Zira!" she yelled, "Zira, Zira, Zira, Zira, Zira, Z-" she was silenced when another paw made contact under her chin. Her jaws clamped shut and she was thrown to the ground.

Scar's claws sunk into the ground. He leaned back and jumped towards Dalia. He put one paw on her head and sunk his teeth into her throat. Dalia let out a bloody scream as the pain shot through her throat and into her body.

Zazu covered his eyes with his wings. Had Scar gone completely insane? To him, Scar had always been insane. If someone wasn't always with his family and stayed alone with hyenas then something was the matter with him.

Scar ripped his teeth away from her throat and looked down at her. Her mouth was slightly opened into an 'O' shape and her eyelids covered half of her eyes. He had killed her but the scream that escaped her mouth and the expression on her face bought back too many dark memories. He shut his eyes and tried to repress those memories but they flooded into his mind like a waterfall.

* * *

><p><em>Scar had successfully taken over the Pride Lands and each lioness had committed themselves to him. However, he needed one lioness to be his queen so he could have an heir. He had picked the healthiest, youngest, most beautiful lioness that he could find within the pride. First, he had chosen Nala but she had rejected him offer with a slap in the face and then ran away from the pride.<br>_

_The lioness that he had chosen had cream colored fur, a slender and muscular body, and bright amber eyes with the name of Kya. He called her upon his cave and she frighteningly approached him. Kya had no idea what he was going to do to her, but she hoped that it wasn't anything against her will. How wrong she had been?_

_Before she knew it, Scar had thrown himself against her. Her screams pierced through Pride Rock as each and every lioness turned their heads towards Scar's cave. They would have helped her if they hyenas hadn't blocked their path. The screams got louder and louder each time he advanced towards her. After his successful attempt, Scar left Kya lying into his den and walked away from her. _

_Weeks passed and Scar noticed that her stomach had gotten bigger. With a satisfied smirk he warned her to take care of the future heir. After two months and a half passed, Simba and Nala arrived and successfully overthrew Scar. Scar was chased away from the Pride Lands and Simba took his place as king._

_Kya suddenly went into labor after Nala had gotten pregnant with Kiara. She was ashamed to show herself to Simba and tell him that Scar had gotten her pregnant. At night, she woke up one lioness from her sleep. "Nalia," she whispered._

_Nalia slowly rose up her head and looked at Kya. "What are you doing up in the middle of the night?" she asked._

_"Shh," Kya shushed her as she took the lioness outside. "I need you to do me a favor," she asked. "You are pregnant with your cub," she said as she looked at Nalia's swollen belly. "I don't a child that belongs to a monster," she said._

_"Kya!" Nalia hissed at her, "are you crazy to throw your child away like that?"_

_"I don't want to argue," Kya said as she felt tears making their way into her eyes, "I just can't have this child after what he had done to me. I'm about to give birth right now and I need you to take care of her. Raise her like she is your own daughter."_

_With that, Kya had given birth to a healthy baby girl with a cream colored coat, green eyes, and a nose that was strikingly similar like Scar's. Nalia had adopted her and named her Zuri and then her adoptive brother, Khairi, had been born. After Nalia had adopted Zuri, Kya was never seen again._

* * *

><p>Scar wondered what had happened to her. She seemed like a lioness that had so much potential to be a bearer of his cubs and a queen. If Simba hadn't ruined everything, Scar would have had his chance. Simba? That's right! He did all of this! He had driven his lioness and unknown child away from the pride before the cub was even born! This thought angered him. The more he thought of his nephew, the more angrier he became. He thrust his head towards the lioness and looked at them. "We attack the Pride Landers tonight!" he growled. "After the sun sets, we make our way into the Pride Lands and attack each and every one of them. I want all of them dead, understood?" he yelled at them.<p>

The lionesses immediately nodded their heads.

That was all the information that Zazu needed. He turned around and took off into the skies, thankful that none of them had noticed him.

* * *

><p>"Whoo!" Amber yelped after she and Hasani had left Scar's pride and made their way back to the Elephant Graveyard. "First, good thing that we got away and I can't believe that they are going to attack tonight. It seems so sudden."<p>

"The important thing to know is that are we even ready to do this?" Hasani asked her.

Amber cocked an eyebrow and looked at him. "Don't be a scardy-cat," she said, "of course we are. We need a little blood and battle in our lives don't we. We need to go and tell our parents about this. They need to get ready," Amber said as she and Hasani ran over to their clan to tell them about Scar's plan.

Shenzi, Banzai, and the rest of the clan were waiting for Amber's message. Out of all the hyenas, Banzai was the most worried about his daughter. He hoped that Scar hadn't hurt, or worse, killed her. His head shot up when a bone clattered through the ground. He jumped to his feet when he saw Amber emerging with Hasani. Shenzi jumped to her feet and ran towards them. "Well?" she asked.

"It's tonight ma'am," Hasani told her.

Shenzi furrowed her eyebrows at him. "Ma'am?" she repeated his word, "what am I? The grandmother of this clan?" she asked him.

"Uh sorry, miss, no, Your Highness, no, my queen, no Shenzi, no-" before he could say anything else, Amber clamped his mouth shut with her paw.

"Tonight it is mom," Amber said, "now what's the plan?"

Shenzi walked over to a rock and stood on top. The hyenas turned their heads and looked at her. "I just got a message from my daughter and Hasani that Scar and the Outlanders will attack the Pride Lands tonight!" A mumbling conversation escaped from the hyenas. "Quiet!" Shenzi yelled and they stopped. "This is what we have to do. Scar is the one that has gotten us into this mess in the first place. He is the betrayer and the one that needs to get killed!"

"What about the Pride Landers?" a hyena spoke up.

Shenzi hadn't thought about them. Her only focus was on Scar and killing him. "Forget about them," she said, "if they target you, then you should attack, if they don't then leave them alone. Our main focus is on Scar and that's it!"

A roar of conversation escaped from the hyenas. Excitement filled the air as each hyena got excited to battle. "Yeah!" one of them yelled, "bring it on!"

* * *

><p>Simba sat upon Pride Rock and waited for Zazu. He had left Nala, Sarabi, Sarafina, and the rest of the lionesses to train. He looked at the sun and saw that it was slowly starting to set so it would be better to call the training off and let the lionesses get some rest. He got up on his paws but before he could go to Nala, a silhouetted figure made it's way towards him. "Sire!" Zazu yelled as he perched himself on Pride Rock.<p>

Simba noticed how anxious he looked. "Zazu what is it?" he asked.

"Sire!" Zazu yelled as he tried to catch his breath, "Scar is planning to attack us tonight!"

"Tonight?!" Simba roared at him. He hadn't expected this news today. "Go and find my daughter and the rest of them, I'll go and tell Nala," Simba said as he jumped off of Pride Rock and went to Nala.


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

><p>"Nala!" Simba yelled as he ran over to his mate. Nala unexpectedly turned her head and saw Simba running towards her. Simba stood in front of her and said, "Zazu just came back with some new information about Scar. He said that Scar is planning to attack us tonight."<p>

Nala felt a knot in her chest. Of course the lionesses were trained well but that wasn't the only thing bothering her. It was the future casualties that she was trying to suppress from her consciousness. She mostly feared for her mother and mother-in-law since they were the oldest and the older you get the weaker you become.

Simba sensed her worry. He nuzzled her and said, "don't worry Nala. We will all be fine. These young lionesses have been trained by three great experts."

"I hope so," Nala whispered.

"I'm going to go and check up on Kiara to see how she is. I will see you at Pride Rock in ten minutes," he told her as he turned his body and walked away from her.

* * *

><p>Nuka halted in his tracks and tried to catch his breath. All this time, he had been trying to catch Zuri but that girl ran like a cheetah. His ears perked up when he heard a twig snapping in the distance. He turned his head and saw that no predator nor prey was lurking about. Whoever it was, it was certainly doing a good job at camouflaging. He turned his head to the left when he heard a rustling coming from among the grass.<p>

"Who's there?" he called, "show yourself!"

Dead silence. What if it was an Outsider who had sneaked into the Pride Lands and was spying on them? Hiding in the grass, two paws launched themselves towards Nuka. "GOTCHA!" Nuka turned his head towards the sound but before he could react, two paws wrapped around his neck and he fell to the ground. The lion was none other than Zuri.

His heart was palpitating. Not only from the fright but also from the fact that her nose almost touching his. Speaking of her nose, he took a good look at it. "You're an Outlander?" he asked her.

"What?" Zuri asked as she stepped off him and allowed him to pick himself up from the ground.

"Yeah," Nuka nodded. "Look," he said as he pointed at a blue puddle on the ground. Zuri looked from Nuka and bought her face closer to the puddle where she saw her reflection.

"What about it?" Zuri asked as she looked up from her reflection and then at Nuka.

"And look at mine," he said as he put his own reflection in the puddle, "Outsider nose."

"I don't think I'm an Outsider. I've lived here all my life," Zuri answered.

"Could it be possible that either of your parents were Outsiders?"

Zuri closed one eye and looked at the skies with a pondering look. "I don't know. Khairi's mom said that she adopted me from another lioness and that's about it," she explained with a shrug of her shoulders. She turned her head towards the puddle and and then back at Nuka. "Now that you mentioned it, I am kind of curious to find out why my nose is different than from everyone else." Zuri got up from the ground and headed towards Pride Rock with Nuka following after her.

* * *

><p>Kiara and Kovu were walking through the lush grass. The sun was finally beginning to set so the two lions decided to head back to Pride Rock. "This was a good way to spend the day," Kovu spoke up. The day had been spent down at the waterhole lounging in the sun and cooling off in the water.<p>

"I wonder where Vitani and Khairi ran off to," Kiara said, "he's probably chasing her...again."

Kovu chuckled when she said that. "He never gives up does he?"

"He eventually does," Kiara replied. "He had always tried to tempt me, but it never worked."

"Too bad for him," Kovu said, causing Kiara to smile.

Kiara's ears suddenly perked up when she heard a sound behind her. She turned her head and saw Zuri and Nuka running towards them. "Are you still it Nuka?" Kiara asked him.

"No," Zuri answered for Nuka, "Nuka just gave me some insight about my nose. I'm out to look for mom so I can ask her about it." With that, the lioness ran away from them and headed towards Pride Rock.

Kiara looked from Kovu and then at Nuka. "What did you say to her?" she asked him.

"I just commented on her nose," Nuka defended himself, "it looked exactly like an Outsiders nose and she began to wonder why."

Kiara scoffed at Nuka and ran after Zuri. Kovu turned his head and gave his older brother a look. "What?" Nuka asked after Kovu ran after Kiara.

* * *

><p>Oh Pride Rock, Khairi had finally found Vitani. She was lounging on a rock, trying to rest peacefully until Khairi ran over to her and spoiled it. "Hey Vitani!" he greeted her through clenched teeth. Vitani smacked her forehead with her paws and slowly wiped them down her face. She opened her eyes and looked at Khairi with an annoyed look.<p>

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I got you this!" Khairi said as he motioned his eyes towards the blue flower that he was clenching in his teeth.

Vitani cocked an eyebrow at him. "Great," she mumbled. She watched as Khairi advanced towards her but before she could stop him, he placed the blue flower behind her ear.

"Whoa," he said, "that color really brings out your eyes."

"I have something else that will bring out _your _eyes," she threateningly said as she held up her claws in front of his face.

"I knew you'd like it," Khairi said with optimism and a huge grin on his face, completely ignoring the fact that Vitani was not joking.

Before Vitani could reply, she turned her head and saw Zuri behind her, with Nuka, Kovu, and Kiara, gasping for breath. Zuri leaped over to Khairi, "where's mom?" she asked.

"How should I know?" Khairi asked, "I haven't seen her all day."

"Man," Zuri whined as she lightly stomped her paw to the ground, "I needed to ask her about something."

"About your father?" Khairi asked her.

"You know?!" Zuri yelled at him.

"Oh she told me and told me not to tell you," he said before he realized that he had told her, "oops."

Kiara glared at Khairi. "You are a complete idiot."

"Well she asked," Khairi said as he pointed at Zuri with his paw.

"You knew about this too?!" Zuri snapped at Kiara.

Kiara shook her head, "no!"

"I had a suspicion," Kovu jumped in.

Zuri turned her head and looked at him. "Oh really?" she growled. She was upset over the fact that Khairi knew about this and never told her about it, let alone Kovu who had the same ideas about her biological father. "Then who is he?"

"I-I-I'm not sure," Kovu stuttered, "by the shape of your nose and your green eyes, you could be related to..." his voice trailed off when he saw the anger in her eyes.

"To who?" Zuri snapped.

Kovu swallowed, fearing that he might enrage her even more. "You could be Scar's daughter," he mumbled the last words.

"What?" Zuri asked, not really hearing the last words that came out of this mouth.

"He said that you might be Scar's daughter!" Khairi yelled the words at her, "you're not deaf are you?"

Zuri raised an eyebrow and looked at Kovu. "Scar?" she repeated the words as if it was foreign to her. She suddenly turned her head to the left and looked at Khairi.

"Don't look at me," Khairi said, "I just repeated what he said."

Suddenly, Nala appeared on Pride Rock with a group of lionesses following her. Within the group, Sarabi, Sarafina, and Zuri's adoptive mother, Nalia, was there too. Zuri immediately leaped over to her. "Mom," she began, "I just heard that one of my parents was an Outsider. Is this true?"

Nalia was caught off guard at her question. All these months she had hoped that Zuri wouldn't ask such a question. "Where did you hear this?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter. Khairi told me that I had a father. Who was he?" she insisted.

Nalia peeked over Zuri's shoulder and sent a cold glare at Khairi. "I don't think that your father was born in the Outlands. Your mother was a Pride Lander but your father, I know nothing about his birth place," she shut her mouth and pondered about it. Scar was Mufasa's brother so he had to be born in the Pride Lands. Maybe one of Scar's parents had an Outsiders nose that was passed down to Scar and then to Zuri.

"Why did my real mother abandon me?" Zuri suddenly asked.

"The lion...your father in this case, violated her," Nalia explained, "he killed his brother, took over as king, took advantage of you own mother. However Simba came back and overthrew him. After you were born, your mother handed you down to me."

"What happened to her?" Zuri asked.

"She never came back," Nalia shook her head, "your father is the lion who is going to attack us. His name is Scar."

Zuri was flabbergasted. Her father was a ruthless murderer and her mother had given up on her. She disliked the both of them but she was thankful that Nalia had done her best to take care of her. "I can't believe this," she said as she turned her head to the side. She felt Nalia's nose under her chin.

"I am sorry sweetheart," Nalia whispered. She thought of Kya's exact words during that day. She had specifically stated that didn't want to have a child that belonged to a monster. At least she did have a heart and didn't kill Zuri when she had the chance.

Zuri looked up at Nalia with glazed eyes. "So my real father is going to kill us?"

Before Nalia could answer, Simba and Zazu arrived. "Good thing I found all of you here," Simba said to the lionesses, "Zazu got a good look over the Outlands and heard Scar specifically say that he will attack the Pride Lands tonight!"

Gasps and chattering was heard within the lionesses. "It seems a little sudden," one of them said.

"Yes it does," Simba answered her, "I don't wish for casualties but Scar is not going to retreat. I know that he is willing to kill anyone to get what he wants. I will give him and Zira one chance to retreat and if they don't, then we attack." The lionesses nodded. One of them even plucked out her claws and she had the look of cold blood on her face.

Zuri suddenly found herself stepping in front of the king. "Your Highness," she said looking at him in the eyes, "Scar..." she took a deep breath and swallowed back some tears that were threatening to escape, "he is my father."

Simba blinked at her sentence.


	29. Chapter 29

**I don't own the Lion King**

**Autobot00001 enlightened me on Simba and Zuri being cousins. Thanks again :)**

* * *

><p>The black maned lion stood on top of a rock as he watched the sun gradually start to set. The group of lionesses gathered around him and watched the sun. Every single lioness in the pride felt tension and excitement starting to build. The adrenaline started to increase as they got ready for the war that was going to happen momentarily. Scar turned his green eyes towards the pride and looks at every lioness standing below him. "We are about to make history ladies," he announced to them, "I expect good performance from each and ever one of you."<p>

The lionesses were relieved that this time, Scar did not yell, or worse, kill one of them. So far, Scar had managed to kill two lionesses, one of them a sister of a lioness that had watched Keisha get killed along with her aunt. She would have stopped it if Scar wasn't so strong. She was the most thankful to the Great Kings for protecting her from Scar. She had done her best to stay in shape and impress Scar. Her sister, not so much.

Scar jumped off the rock and landed in front of the lionesses. "I expect one thing from you. Whoever surrenders, I expect you to show no mercy and kill them. Show no mercy to those savages. Their punishment has been death since the day Simba has been born." Scar felt the sun's light getting dim and his shadow stretching on the surface of the earth. He had kept these lionesses in shape and if any of them failed to accomplish his plans, he would have no chance but to do away with them all.

* * *

><p>Hasani stood on top of the elephant's skull as he got a good look at the setting sun. "The time is almost here and the end is near," he said.<p>

"Who are you, Nostradamus?" Amber asked as she looked up at him, "and what are you doing on top of that skull? Determining where the wind blows?"

"No," Hasani shook his head, "mother wanted me to be up here so I can let everyone in the clan know when its the right time for us to attack those Out Landers. Do you think that we'll have a chance at beating them."

"Please," Amber scoffed, "those guys are so full of themselves that their only goal in life is victory and respect. Of course we'll beat them. We are better and we have much more skills than those suckers ever have."

Hasani crouched on the skull and slowly slipped down to the ground. "You do seem pretty confident tonight," he pointed out, "I guess all of that adrenaline is working out for ya right?"

"Whatever it is, I am just glad that I am ready to fight. Oh and that your mom has cooled off her jets and allowed you to stay with me," Amber added as she gave him a nuzzle with her nose.

"Yeah," Hasani nodded. His eyes made their way to the ground and he slowly turned his head to the side. "By the way, have you noticed that our shadows are getting bigger?"

Amber pulled her head away from Hasani and looked at the ground. "Yeah," she answered as she got up on her feet.

"What could that mean?" Hasani asked.

Amber looked up from the ground and then at him. "It's a warning that means that a herd of water buffaloes are going to stampede in here in three seconds."

"Really?" he asked.

"No you idiot!" Amber yelled as she stomped her front paw to the ground, "it means that stupid lion is planning to attack right now."

Hasani's puzzled expression suddenly changed into excitement as a huge smile made its way to his lips. "Aww yeah!" he whooped as he did a jump in the air, "let's go and tell your parents," he said as he ran away from her and went to find Shenzi and Banzai.

Amber stood there and sarcastically said to herself, "no, I was actually thinking of ambushing the whole pride by myself." On that note, she followed Hasani to find her parents.

* * *

><p>Simba tried to gather the information that Zuri had just told him. How in the world was she Scar's daughter? He had not seen any new cubs when he overthrew Scar. "What do you mean by this Zuri?"<p>

"I-I-I just thought I'd let you know about it," Zuri said as she hung her head in front of him. _Come on _she scolded herself. _Why in the world did you even do that? Because I wanted to have a chance and see how he looks like _her other mind answered her. _Even though he is the enemy he's still my father. _

Simba was a little more than confused right now. Had one of the Pride Landers been taken advantage of under Scar's rule. Before he could question Zuri, Nalia stepped in just in time. "Your Highness," she began, "it is I who has kept such a secret from her."

Simba looked from Zuri and then at Nalia. "What do you know about this?"

Nalia took a deep breath and began to describe her story to the king and the rest of the lionesses that were gathered. "When Scar became king, a little time passed until he decided that he should have a queen to provide him with an heir. Within the pride, there was this lovely and mild-mannered lioness that Scar violated."

"Violated?" Simba echoed the word. Scar had done such a thing to a lioness?

"Yes," Nalia continued, "when she had Zuri, she handed her down to me and then she left."

"Do you know where she even went?" Simba asked her.

"No and she never came back," Nalia said.

Sarabi cringed when a memory flooded her mind. She had returned back with a small group of lionesses from an unsuccessful hunt only to be welcomed back by a high pitched scream. Her ears followed the noise of the scream and saw that it was coming from the cave where Scar slumbered. She hung her head and let out a soft sigh at the lioness that was trapped in Scar's clutches. "I knew that lioness," Sarabi suddenly spoke up as her son turned his head and looked at her. "Her name was Kya," she said as she turned her eyes to Zuri, "she was such a sweet and gentle lioness and I am sorry that she has not been around for you my dear."

Zuri gave Sarabi a sad smile. "I was shocked to hear that this lion that's going to kill us is my father."

"I was grown up believing that Scar was my father," Kovu suddenly spoke up, "however, someone enlightened me to the fact that what I had grown up to believe was false." He looked at Kiara when she said that part.

"But what she's saying is true," Nuka suddenly spoke up. He suddenly recounted the moments that Scar had abused him for being a weak and worthless lion. He understood why Zuri did not wish for Scar to be her father. "Don't worry Zuri," Nuka said as he lightly gave her a push with his nose, "we'll defeat Scar and he'll wish that he never stepped paw in the Pride Lands."

Zuri turned her head and looked at him. "That's the problem!" she snapped. "He is going to come here and we have to defeat him because he is our enemy. If we do that, then the only biological parent that I had left would be dead."

"Zuri," Simba said, "I know that you wish that you knew your parents but Scar is the type of lion that you _do not _want to meet."

Zuri was about to protest when Nala jumped in. "He's right sweetheart," she said, "he made the hyenas over hunt and the rest of the lionesses starved because of that. Some of them even died during his rule. He even slapped my mother-in-law when she mentioned her poor dead husband in front of him. Do you really want to meet a lion like that?"

"Not to mention that it makes you related to the family," Sarabi spoke up.

"Really?" Zuri asked her.

"Absolutely," Sarabi said, "Scar was Simba's uncle and that makes you his cousin."

Zuri cocked an eyebrow and looked at Simba. "Does anyone else think that this is strange?" The lionesses couldn't help but nod their heads. This was all news to them and the more they heard about it. The complicated it became. "So I'm related to Simba and...Kiara?" she asked as her eyes lit up as she looked at the lioness that she once thought as a good friend and not a family member.

Kiara smiled and walked over to Zuri. "I believe so," she said as she nuzzled Zuri.

"Second cousins?" Zuri asked.

"First, second, third, I don't care," Kiara giggled.

"Welcome to the family Zuri," Sarabi said, "I am sorry that it took you this long to find out about your real parents."

"At least something good came something out of this," Zuri said as she looked from Kiara and then at Simba. "Although, since we're cousins, I will always see you as my king."

Simba gave her a warm smile. "Everyone in the pride is family," Simba told her as she finally walked up to her and gave her an affectionate nuzzle.

* * *

><p>Zazu flew over the Pride Lands one last time. So far, everything was in order and the animals were heading over to their dens to get some sleep. He suddenly halted his flying and flew over to a tree branch. What he saw within the grass was a group of lions that were making their way into the Pride Lands. In font of the group of lionesses was a black maned lion with piercing green eyes. "Scar," Zazu said his name as he hopped off the branch and frantically flew back to the Pride Lands.<p>

As he flew, he saw another group making their ways into the Pride Lands. Gray dark spotted hyenas. "Great!" Zazu yelled to the skies. This was going to be a complete war that the Pride Landers had ever gone through. He continued to flap his wings and finally made his way over to Pride Rock. He landed on top of the rock and bowed at Simba. "Sire," Zazu began, "the Outlanders are heading towards Pride Rock. IT'S WAR!" he yelled.

Simba looked at the lionesses and gave them a nod, indicating that they should get ready for the battle."Anything else you saw?"

"Hyenas," Zazu replied.

"What?" Simba roared. This was going to be one difficult war that they had ever battled. "Ladies, let's get ready to end this once and for all." Simba stood in front of the group and the lionesses followed him down Pride Rock and into the grass.


	30. Chapter 30

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

><p>From the distance, Scar couldn't really see if the Pride Landers had seen him or not. He hoped to catch them in surprise and defeat them. With each step onto the ground, he felt his breath quickening and his heart thumping against his chest. Victory was almost in his reach but there had to be a few casualties along the way.<p>

* * *

><p>Shenzi crouched lower to the ground as she scrunched her eyes at a shadowy figure moving through the grass. "What do ya see?" Banzai asked as he slid next to her.<p>

"I think I see Scar making his way towards Pride Rock," Shenzi whispered. She saw a trail of lionesses slithering through the grass. "Here's the plan," she whispered to the hyenas gathered around her, "take out the smallest lionesses and silently kill them. Less lionesses equals a quick defeat for Scar." She turned her head behind her and pointed at a couple of skilled hyenas, "you, you, you, and you," she pointed at the oldest hyenas, "carefully take out those adolescent lionesses, but silently."

The four hyenas nodded and they made their way towards the lionesses. One of the hyenas stepped on a twig and it snapped under his paw. He gasped when he saw a lioness's head shooting up from the ground and looking around. Before she could react, another hyena leaped from the ground and sunk its teeth into her neck. The lioness made no sound of agony but immediately died when the hyena had broken a vein.

Another lioness was pinned to the ground. She was about to let out a mighty roar but the hyena on top of her body immediately silenced her with a bite on the neck.

The third lioness was slithering through the grass when she felt a cold moisture seeping into her paw. She slowly looked down to the ground and saw a dark red puddle on the ground. Realizing that this was blood was looked in front of her and realized to whom it belonged to. The red blood belonged to a lioness that was lying dead on the ground. "He-" she was about to yell when a hyena pulled her down to the ground by the ear, held her head to the ground with his paws and sunk his teeth into her neck.

The last young lioness gasped when she heard a sound from within the grass. Her instincts immediately ran through her mind as she turned her head to the left and right. A hyena immediately crouched lower to the ground to hide within the grass. He waited for the lioness to be distracted from something but she had her eyes set upon the grass blades to where he was trying to hide. "Come on, come on," the hyena whispered, "look somewhere already!" his breath was getting shorter and shorter as the lioness made her way towards his hiding place. The hyena clenched his jaw and bared his teeth at the lioness. He saw a paw pushing the grass blades to the side, but before he could see the color of the paw, the hyena opened his jaws and clamped his jaws on the paw.

"OWWW!" a male voice rang through the grassland. It was none other than Banzai's paw. The hyena immediately released his jaws and stared at Banzai with a surprised look. "You idiot!" he yelled, "what'd you think your doin'?" he looked down at his paw and saw a little shade of red on it. It wasn't much blood, but it was enough to make him limp. Once he set his injured paw on the ground, he heard a small growl behind him. His ears perked up and a frightened expression was smeared over his face. Slowly turning around, he came upon the lioness's sharp jaws. He flinched when the lioness opened her mouth and came upon him.

"Oh no you don't!" a female voice rang through the grass. Banzai opened his eyes and saw a gray fur ball flying through the air and tackled the lioness to the ground. The hyena on top of that lioness was Amber. The lioness raised one paw to the ground and hit Amber on the head making the hyena slip off her body and land on the ground with a thud.

Banzai immediately jumped to his feet and leaped in front of Amber. The lioness jumped on her paws and growled at the two hyenas. "What do we do dad?" Amber frighteningly asked as she pushed herself closer to her father. Banzai was too frightened to respond. He found it silly that an adult hyena like him would be afraid of a lioness but he knew that if the lioness killed him, she would also kill Amber.

The lioness took this as her chance and raised her paw in the air. A couple of swipes and she would kill these two hyenas right in front of her. As the lioness raised her paw, a hyena with three bangs jumped towards the paw and clamped her jaws onto the paw. That hyena was none other than Shenzi. She let go of the paw, landed on the ground, and pounced on the lioness, tackling her to the ground. Shenzi didn't waste any time to give the lioness pain before she died. She immediately clamped her jaws on the lioness's throat and ripped off a piece of fur. After she was finished, she cleaned the blood off her nose and jumped off the corpse.

"Mom," Amber breathed as she pulled away from her father and nuzzled her mother.

"Are you alright?" Shenzi asked as she gave her a little lick on the head. She looked up at Banzai and saw that rest of the hyenas gathering towards them. "Alright guys," she said to the hyenas, "all those young lionesses have been killed. Evidence over there," she said as she pointed to the lioness that she had killed seconds ago, "Scar and the rest of them are too far away to even noticed that they are missing four of these lionesses. Time to sneak our way towards Scar and give him the good old chow down that he has deserved ever since he betrayed us!" she yelled at them.

"Gettin' a little fiery there hon?" Banzai asked her with a small smile and a cocked eyebrow.

* * *

><p>Scar halted in his tracks as he saw the familiar rock that he had seen years ago. "I am back," he said as he squinted towards the rock, "be prepared Simba, your uncle will be on his way." He commenced his walking towards the rock until he came upon a group of Pride Landers blocking his path. Within that group, he saw the familiar Pride Landers that lived under his rule, Nala, Sarabi, Sarafina, Kiara, Kovu and his siblings, and a lioness that he didn't immediately recognized. Scar smirked when he saw them but on the inside, he was surprised that they were standing there as if they were expecting him to attack.<p>

Suddenly, Nala and Sarafina stepped to the side as Simba walked out from the darkness and stood in front of Scar. Scar looked from the top of his head to his paws. The way he stood reflected the look that Mufasa had when he was king. There was no look of intimidation in Simba's eyes, but Scar knew better. He knew that Simba wanted him to retreat but Scar was not willing to back down. He was going to accomplish his plan and take his place as king.

Simba's eyes flew to the skies when he heard a rumbling noise in the skies. A flash of lighting broke the navy blue sky and droplets of rain fell onto Simba's mane. "One last chance Scar," he said, "go home."

"Oh Simba," Scar coolly said, "you act as if I am an actual Out Lander. _I am home_!" he said with a growl as a flash of lightning rang through the sky and created a more evil look in his green eyes. He turned his head and looked at the Out Landers that were waiting to attack. "Ladies," he spoke, "attack!"_  
><em>

The lionesses let out a mighty roar as they began to walk towards the Pride Landers. Then, Simba let out a roar to indicate for his lionesses to proceed. As they gradually charged towards each other, Simba noticed that Scar wasn't taking any part of the battle. He just sat on top of a rock with two lionesses guarding him.

Kovu halted in his tracks and noticed that his mother was not within the group. So Zira was not the type of mother that Kovu had always been fond of but she had been there to take care of him. Seeing that she was nowhere, he turned his green eyes towards Scar and glared at him, thinking that Scar had been the one who killed her. However, Zira's absence was not the only reason why Kovu wanted to attack Scar. It was because of what he had personally done to him, his siblings, and also Kiara. He wasn't going to let this guy live considering that he was willing to do more than kidnap and starve the pride again.

"Get ready girls!" Sarabi roared to the lionesses as they were a few feet away from the battle. She could feel her heart rapidly beating with each step that she took. They were seconds away from the scratches, bites, and gore that lay ahead of them. Suddenly, Sarabi felt her body clashing within another lioness. A large paw came upon her and swiped the side of her jaw. Sarabi felt her paws staggering against the earth but she immediately kept her balance in check. Now was not the time to be easily defeated! The old queen softly shook her head and looked up at the lioness that had attacked her. She saw no trace of mercy in her but the eyes of a killer just waiting to sink her claws into her flesh and kill her. Sarabi suddenly found herself surrounded in a circle of these lionesses. _What do I do? _she asked herself. If she decided to attack one of the lionesses, the others were likely to attack her back. She couldn't ask anyone else to help her out since they were too busy fighting with the others.

"It's over...queen," one of the lionesses sarcastically said as she crouched to the ground and leaped towards Sarabi. Sarabi let out a frightened gasp at how fast this lioness was launching herself towards her. She turned her head to the side and closed her eyes but instead of feeling her body hitting the ground, she felt a slight breeze pass by her face. Slowly turning her head, she saw a gray body resting on top of the lioness.

"I got 'er down! Get outta here!" a hyena yelled.

Sarabi was surprised. She had not seen a hyena ever since she saw Banzai with his cub in the Pride Lands. At first, she assumed that they were dead but after she had seen Banzai, she had second thoughts about these creatures. Suddenly, a whole clan of hyenas jumped towards the lionesses that were surrounding her. "Come on Your Highness!" a hyena yelled, "get outta here!"

Sarabi obeyed and left the scene as quickly as she could. She had no idea why the hyenas had decided to help them. She thought that these creatures hated lions with a passion. However, now was not the time to debate about lions and hyenas. She ran away from the scene and went to find Simba and inform him to what was happening.

Nala leaped on top of a rock and tried to catch her breath. Through this whole fight, she had attacked, scratched, bit, and even killed a couple of lionesses. She hadn't meant to kill any of them but if she had to defend herself and make it through this, she was willing to do anything she could. She suddenly looked up when another lioness ran on top of a rock and looked down at her. "Are you alright?" the blue-eyed lioness, Vitani, asked as she saw a couple of scratches and blood on Nala.

When Nala was about to answer, her ears shot up and her eyes widened, "Vitani behind you!" she yelled.

Before Vitani could react, she felt two strong paws wrapped themselves around her neck and pushing her to the ground. The two lionesses rolled down the slope as they fell into a puddle of water. The Out Lander opened her jaws and clamped them down Vitani's neck, causing her to let out a mighty roar.

"Huh?" Khairi's head shot up from the ground when he heard that roar. "I know that roar," he yelled with sudden delight. "You guys," he said to Timon and Pumbaa that were trying their best to "fight" the lionesses, "keep them busy while I go and find Vitani!"

Timon smacked his forehead with his hand as Khairi leaped away from them. "What are we? Lions?" the meerkat asked as he shot his hands up in the air.

"Or dinner for them," Pumbaa said when he noticed the hungry looks on the lionesses' faces. He looked down at Timon and calmly said, "should we make a run for our lives?"

"Oh yes, let's," Timon agreed before the two of them ran away from the lionesses that were charging after them.

Khairi located the place where the roar had come from. Inside a puddle, he saw Vitani trying to get the lioness away from her. Nala was trying to get to the lioness but she was fighting with another one. "Don't worry Vitani!" he yelled as he picked up the pace and ran past Nala and an Out Lander, "your knight in shining fur is here to save you-whoo!" he yelled when he collided with the lioness and they both skidded to the wet ground.

Vitani got up from the ground and looked. Khairi and the lioness were staring in each other's eyes. "You know," Khairi began, "I don't hit girls but when one of them messes with _my _special girl, I can do more than that!" Khairi yelled.

"Ooh what are you going to do? Kill me?" the lioness laughed.

"Yeah that sums it up," Khairi answered as he leaped towards the lioness.

_Looks like lover boy here has a little dangerous side that I didn't even know about _Vitani thought with a little smile. Even though she liked to see a little fight between lions, she enjoyed seeing Khairi's manly side the most.

Kiara had tried to avoid any lioness that was willing to hurt her. She had gotten a little scratched up at the sides of her body but they stung her body like a bee's sting. However, she tried to keep her momentum at a high level and try to help out her pride. The thing that worried her the most was her father, mother, and Kovu. She hadn't seen any of them after the fighting began but she hoped that they were alright. "Ugh," she moaned as her body collided to the ground. She looked up and saw an Out Lander towering over her.

"Too weak to fight little princess?" the lioness teased. Before she could so anything, a flash of gray fur swept past Kiara and pushed the lioness to the ground. Kiara immediately staggered to her paws and ran away before any danger could happen to her. _What are the hyenas doing here anyway?_ she thought. _Father should know about this!_

Scar calmly watched from the rock as the battle continued. He was enjoying every little scene and gore from this little event. However, he closely kept his eye on Simba who was surrounded by a group of lionesses. _So defenseless _Scar thought as he got up on his paws and slid down the rock. He could see that Simba was too distracted to even noticed that Scar was walking to him. _Now is my chance! _Scar thought as his eyes grew wide. The lionesses stepped away from Simba, but before Simba could see who stood by him, Scar raised his clawed paw in the air and bought it down upon Simba's face.

Simba groaned as he was thrown off his feet and back into the ground. Hearing the body thud, all of the lionesses stopped fighting as they turned their heads and looked at the two lions. Simba got up on his paws but from all of the fighting that he had been through, he could barely lift up his paw.

Kovu hadn't expected Scar to leave his place and attack Simba. He had thought that Scar was letting these lionesses do all of the dirty work for him. Well he wasn't going to let Scar kill Simba! Clenching his jaw, he picked up his speed and letting out a roar, he leaped towards Scar and pinned him to the ground.

Scar felt his head bump against the rough rocks as he opened his eyes and looked up at Kovu. A smile made its way to his lips, "is this how you prove yourself to be a worthy lion? Especially to me?" he sneered as he put his front paws on Kovu's chest and pushed him off his body. Kovu was thrown to the ground and Sarabi, who had finally found Simba, immediately rushed to his side.

Scar ignored her and turned his attention back to Simba. "Look at you," Scar sneered as he looked at the tired expression that Simba wore, "weak, just like that miserable oaf that I am ashamed to call my brother!" he yelled.

Simba clenched his teeth and with all the strength that he could muster, he pounced towards Scar. However, Scar was well prepared fro Simba's attack. He raised one paw in the air and bought it upon his nephew's face. "Miserable and weak," he said, "just like your father!" he bought down another blow on Simba before he could.

Nala's eyes widened when she saw her mate get beaten in front of her. She took a step forward but Sarafina tried to keep her back. "Let me go!" Nala yelled as she ran past her mother and towards Scar. Raising a paw in the air, she bought it down upon Scar's face and leaped in front of Simba.

"Oh Nala," Scar breathed with amusement in his voice, "I almost forgot that little fire that you have in you."

"Why don't you just get out of here?" Nala snapped as she bought her face towards him. "You have caused enough suffering to all of us as it is!"

Scar dismissed Nala's words with a wave of his paw. "Me? Making others suffer? Why I just wanted to become a king so everyone would respect me. Tell me sweet Nala, does Simba get enough respect from this pride, from his little daughter, or from you?"

"I do Scar," Simba suddenly spoke up, "unlike you!" he finally yelled as he mustered up all of strength and leaped towards Scar.

Scar raised his paws in the air, but Simba wrapped his arms around Scar's neck and the two lions rolled down a slope. Simba let go of Scar's neck and leaped on top of another rock so he wouldn't fall down from such a great height. Two lionesses that were fighting beneath Pride Rock looked up as a lion's body made it's way to the ground. One of the lionesses fled while the other watched as the lion managed to survive the fall by landing on his four paws but twisting his left front paw in the process. Scar look up at Pride Rock and then at the lioness that stood there.

The lioness with green eyes similar to his gasped when she noticed who he was. Scar felt a shortness of breath. He didn't know who this lioness was but the shape of her head and her body gave him such a nostalgic memory that he couldn't repress. This lioness that the same face structure, fur color, and body shape as the lioness that he had mated with against her will. _She has the body of her mother but her eyes are just like mine _Scar thought. _No, it's not possible! _he yelled in his mind. Could it be possible that the lioness, Kya, had given him a daughter? A daughter that he had no knowledge that existed up until now?

However he could see that in her eyes, he noticed a look of anger and disappointment. He slowly limped towards her and got a better look at her face. "Tell me little one," he spoke, "what might your name be?" The look that she gave him was a little intimidating but he knew better than to let an adolescent scare him like that. "Get that look off your face and tell me who you are," he tried to calmly order her.

"If you want to know who I am, I will gladly tell you," the lioness said.

_A little attitude _Scar thought.

"I just found out today that you are my father," she said, "and I am your daughter, Zuri."

_That can't be! _Scar thought. _I didn't ask for a daughter! I WANTED A SON! AN HEIR TO THE THRONE! ONE WHO WAS WORTHY ENOUGH TO BECOME A KING! Complete disappointment. _"And who enlightened you in this fact?" he asked her.

"It doesn't matter," Zuri said, "all I know is that I am the daughter of a lion who is willing to kill his own family, just so he could become king. That's a disappointment to me."

Scar gritted his teeth when she said that. _I never disappoint anyone _he bitterly thought. "Why don't you watch your mouth little girl?" he asked, "or didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

"I don't know who my mother is," Zuri said, "all I know is that you violated her and I came into this world."

A memory suddenly flooded Scar's mind. He remembered that when he was king, he had picked a lioness to mate with and he had chosen the prettiest, youngest, and healthiest one. She had begged him to stop but he continued to go against her will until he was satisfied that he had gotten her pregnant. After that, he had never heard from her again.

"So you did," Scar said. He looked up when he said the Pride Landers and hyenas, with Simba leading them, march over to him and Zuri. Scar looked back at the young lioness and a small smile made it's way to his lips as a plan began to form in his mind.

"We defeated your pride Scar," Simba said, "now go!"

Scar slowly marched up to Zuri and held a sharp claw under her chin. He noticed Nuka's eyes bulging and a small gasp escaping from his mouth. "How about I make a deal with you Simba?" he began, "I can take this little one with one and never bother your pride again, or I can just kill you, her, and the rest of the Pride myself?"

"Never Scar," Simba said. "Let her go!"

"Your choices are those two dear nephew," he said, "which one will it be?" He pressed his sharp claw under Zuri's chin.

"I am not going to let you take one of my family members and let you walk free with her," Simba said.

"She is my family too," Scar retaliated his words, "better yet, she is my daughter. That is something more than being your cousin now is it?"

Zuri couldn't stand this anymore. "I'll go," she spoke up. When she said that, a gasp in the pride was heard as the lionesses chattered and looked at one another.

"No," Sarabi whispered as she shook her head at Zuri.

"Zuri you don't have to do this," Nala shook her head.

Zuri's muscles tensed. She wished that she had never been born. She turned her head and looked at Scar who still had that satisfied smirk smeared over his face. "That's a good little girl," Scar replied as he lowered his sharp claw to her ground. He got up on his paws and looked at the Pride Landers. "As promised, I will not bother your pride again." On that note, he turned his back to the Pride Landers and walked away with Zuri miserably following him.


	31. Chapter 31

**I don't own the Lion King**

**A big thank you to white pedal for giving me some good ideas to use for this chapter! :D**

* * *

><p>After the battle, Simba was already informed about the hyenas jumping in and helping. He couldn't do anything to them since they had offered to help but right now, he couldn't focus. The Pride Landers may have won the battle, but Simba didn't think so. Scar had succeeded in stealing someone from him. Someone that he was excited to have learned that he a relation with. He let out an angry sigh as he turned his attention over to the defeated Out Landers. If they hadn't been brainwashed by Scar and Zira, he wouldn't mind adopting them into his pride. However, he looked over to Vitani, Nuka, and Kovu and remembered that they were once Out Landers too and look at the changes that they had gone through. If they were treated right, then they were just harmless lions but with a different tone of fur. Simba gave the captured lionesses a stern look, "I am going to give you two choices," he said as he eyed each and every one of them, "either we let the hyenas finish you off..."<p>

"Alright!" one of the hyenas whooped as he jumped in the air and drooled.

"Or you can go back to the Outlands and never show your faces here again," he said.

Kiara's ears drooped as she furrowed her eyebrows at her father. "Daddy," she spoke up as Simba turned his head and looked at her, "a wise king once told me that we are one. I didn't understand him then, but now I do." She looked over at the Outlanders and saw a their tight expressions soften. "Look at them daddy," she said, "they are lions too, like we are. We are one."

Simba turned his eyes and looked at the lionesses. He saw a pleading look in their eyes. He examined their body structure and saw how malnutrition-ed they were. If Scar and Zira were able to brainwash them into being ruthless killers, maybe Simba would be able to brainwash them into being good lions. He also thought about his daughter's words. When she was a cub, he had sang to her "We Are One" and now she was telling him about it. _She's right _Simba thought. He looked over at the Outlanders and gave them a warm smile, "or you can choose to live here with us."

His words were reflected back by warm looks from the lionesses. They walked over to Simba and joined in with the rest of the Pride Landers that they had just battled. The hyena that had just whooped for his meal, pouted when he realized that he wasn't going to get any food.

"Uh Simba," Timon suddenly spoke up, "what about these...uh guys?" he asked as he thumbed over to he hyenas.

Simba had almost forgotten about them. He turned his head and looked at the clan. "Thank you for your help," he said to them with a bow of his head.

"There's no reason to get all mushy," Shenzi spoke up, "we hate Scar too. Let alone these guys that killed our best friend!" she scowled at the Outlanders.

"We were just following orders," a lioness with dots under her eyes, named Dotty, spoke up.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Shenzi snapped, "saying that won't bring him back to life."

"Guys," Simba said, "first, I am sorry for your loss," he said to Shenzi, "but we need to get through this. I don't want anymore problems happening through my kingdom and throughout Africa too. Now I suggest that whatever species we are, whatever hatred we have left, we should just get over it and try to get along."

Amber's ears perked up when he said that. She was raised to hate lions but who said that hyenas were allowed to have lions as friends. Her eyes scanned the group of lions and lionesses and after she had helped them from being attacked by others, the look of thankfulness that she saw in their eyes made her feel appreciated. "He's right," she found herself saying, "if we want a healthy kingdom, life, and place to live we might as well get along."

Shenzi looked from her daughter and then at Simba. She remembered that under Scar's rule, they barely had any food to eat and some of them even died of starvation. Maybe Simba would be a lot different than Scar. "Fine," she said, "but we should be permitted into the Pride Lands too."

"Yes, under these conditions," Simba began, "no over hunting, harassing cubs and lions, and certainly _not _scaring any cubs. Do we have a deal?"_  
><em>

"Yes," Shenzi said as she held out her paw towards Simba. Simba took her paw in his and shook it as a smile appeared in his face.

"Can we visit some of our lions friends?" Amber spoke up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Banzai turned his head and looked at his daughter, "lion friends?"

Amber looked at Vitani, Nuka, Kovu, Khairi, and Kiara. "Why not? They're pretty cool. Who said dogs aren't allowed to be friends with big cats?"

"Mother Nature," Banzai said in a matter-of-fact kind of voice.

"Well she's wrong," Amber said as she turned her head and smiled at the five teenagers. She got up from the ground and walked over to them, "what do you say guys?"

"Sure," Kiara spoke up, "I think hyenas are cool too."

"Well," Simba said, "I guess it's settled." A part of his memory suddenly hit him, Zuri was still with Scar and if he tried to send a search party for her, Scar would kill her. What was he even planning to do with her?

* * *

><p>Zuri hung her head as she followed Scar deeper into the jungle. Throughout the whole walk, they had been silent. She slowly raised her head as she saw Scar's figure angrily walking down the forest path. Part of Zuri was glad that she had saved Simba and her friends, but part of her didn't want to be near Scar. She took a deep breath and let out a sigh.<p>

Scar's ear perked up as he stopped walking and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "That's the most that you've said after all these precious minutes," he spoke as he turned and looked at her, "I was hoping that we shared a good father-daughter moment."

Zuri looked at him and then at the ground. If he wasn't so evil, then she wouldn't mind spending time with him. At this moment, she wished she could be back to the pride with her friends and be close to her relatives. She even missed her adoptive brother, Khairi, and his annoying antics. She felt his paw under her chin as he raised her head and made her look into his eyes.

"Although, I am a little disappointed," he smoothly said, "I had hoped that lioness would have provided me with a son, not a daughter."

_Why? _Zuri wanted to ask, _am I not worthy enough to satisfy you? You jerk! _

"However," Scar continued, "I sense a startling beauty in you like your mother had. A feminine charm for lions of course."

Zuri's breath caught in her throat. She furrowed her eyebrows at him. "Just because I am staying with you, doesn't mean that I am going to let you manipulate me into doing things that you wish for me to do."

Scar tightened his jaw and looked at her. "I see that we have a little attitude problem," he spoke, "however that can be arranged." He help up his paw and showed his sharp claws to her. "You can change that attitude of yours, or you can suffer the consequences, and trust me, they won't be very pretty."

Zuri stared at his clawed paw and looked up at him. "You can't tell me what to do," she spoke up. Her eyes opened wide as her breath caught in her throat when Scar raised his paw in the air.

Scar was about to hit her across the face when a loud rumbling noise stopped him. His eyes traveled to the sky as he saw a bright light cracking through the sky and droplets of rain began to fall on his mane. Another lightning broke the sky but what he really heard was his name booming throughout the jungle. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew against his mane and almost pushed him off his paws. He crouched lower to the ground and tried to keep his balance from falling to the ground.

Another thunder cracked the sky, causing the rain to pound against his fur. Again, he swore he heard his name thundering through the sky. He suddenly opened his eyes and saw a large puddle lying before him. In the puddle, three familiar figures materialized before him. He gasped when he recognized that those lions were none other than Ahadi and Uru, his parents, and Mufasa, his brother. "What is this?" he said as he scowled at the lions in the puddle.

"Scar," the red maned lion opened his mouth, " I am very disappointed in you! from the day we were born your tried to murder me! and when Simba was born you tried to get him killed as well, I know the truth about the elephant graveyard incident, you were setting Simba up to die so you can be king!"

"We have been watching you," Uru sniffled as teardrops fell from her eyes.

"And we told him what you have done to your nephew," Ahadi spoke, "really Scar, how can you be so foolish?"

When his father said those words, he felt a pang of hatred surfing through his body, he raised his paw and splashed it over the puddle but Ahadi didn't disappear.

"You cannot get rid of us," Mufasa said, "we have always been watching you."

"How can you kill your own brother?" Uru cried as she continued to cry, thus increasing the amount of rain that was falling. "We thought you loved him very much."

Scar gritted his teeth at his mother. He didn't want to be angry at her but all these events that they kept repeating were angering him. "How could you violate a lioness and show no mercy for her. For her daughter, your own child," Uru continued.

"I do not approve of what you have done to my pride," Mufasa scowled at him, "starving them, blaming my poor child for my death, and striking my mate across the face! Just who do you think you are to do such a thing...Taka?"

Scar swept his paw over the puddle but the images remained there. "I AM SCAR!" he roared to the puddle, "and I was a great king."

Ahadi shook his head as other images appeared behind them. "No," he said, "these are the great kings and queens." In the group, Scar recognized Mufasa, Sarabi, Simba, Nala, Kiara, and Kovu. "Five of them are not dead but they have a place next to us."

"And where am I?" Scar asked, ignorant of the fact that he wasn't a good king.

Before his question was answered, Ahadi, Uru, and Mufasa disappeared from the puddle and the rain continued to pound against his fur. He looked up from the puddle and suddenly saw that he was all alone.

Zuri had vanished.


	32. Chapter 32

**I don't own the Lion King **

* * *

><p>As the the Pride Landers and the Outlanders were getting acquainted, Nuka was worrying about Zuri. "I can't believe that she would just giver herself up like that!" he exclaimed, "if I was her, I wouldn't even do such a thing."<p>

"Sure you won't," Vitani said with a light sarcasm in her voice.

Nuka shot her a glare and slowly looked down at his paws. "If you remember all those times that we spent with Scar, then it's pretty easy to realize what he might do to Zuri."

Khairi's eyes suddenly lit up as he turned his head towards Nuka and gave him a big grin, "you like her," he said as he moved his head from side to side.

Kiara rolled her eyes at Khairi. "Oh cut it out," she told him, "so what if he does? I think it's cute." She turned her amber eyes over to Nuka and sympathetically said, "I know that you're sad but Zuri is brave enough to handle herself."

"You don't understand," Nuka shook his head, "Scar took her because she is his daughter. This means that she is not allowed to even come into the Pride Lands anymore because Scar won't let her."

A sad expression fell over Kiara's face as her eyes grew wide at Nuka's sentence. He was right. She was never going to see her best friend anymore. Why would Scar do such a thing? Was it his way to make her suffer since she had run away from him before he could kill her? Her eyebrows furrowed as she clenched her jaw. "We have to get her back."

"Yeah," Khairi said, "but if you tell your dad about it, he's not even going to let you."

Kiara turned her head and looked at him. "Right now, I don't care what he says. I'm going to save my friend and no one is going to stop me."

"Kiara," Kovu's smooth voice made his way over her ears, "Scar is capable of many dangerous things. I don't want to see him hurt you."

Kiara took a deep breath and slowly breathed it out. "I know that he's dangerous. I was there," she said as she gave him a nuzzle for comfort, "but Kovu, she's one of my childhood friends and I want her back right now. Okay, fine, so Scar retreated but he took her with him. He wins."

"When you put it that way..." Khairi said as he held his paw in the air, "makes it sound like Scar won."

"Thank you for echoing the same sentence," Kiara snapped at him, "for crying out loud, she's your sister and you should be worried about this."

"I am!" he shot back.

"Well you're not doing such a good job!" Kiara snapped as she turned her back on him and began to walk away. She didn't dare turn back her head to look if anyone was following her but her ears perked up when she heard a ruffle of paw steps making their way towards her. Kiara sat down on an empty spot, let out a sigh, and hung her head.

Kovu walked over to her and put his paw across her back. He pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Kiara gave him an affectionate nuzzle and buried her face into his mane. "I already miss her," she said in a muffled voice.

"I know," Kovu told her, "this is all my fault."

Kiara pulled her head away and looked at him. "No," she said, "Scar would have taken her anyway even if she didn't know that he is her father. I want you to help me get her back."

"What?" Kovu asked in a surprised tone of voice.

"Yes," Kiara said with a curt nod, "get the others too. I'm going to need them and don't let my father, mother, grandmothers, and any of the lions know what we're doing."

Kovu was a little reluctant with her decision. He knew that she wanted to save her friend, this was one of her personalities that he liked, but it seemed too extreme. Scar was a tough lion and he didn't think that five teenagers would defeat him. However, he wanted Kiara to be happy so he decided to go and tell the others about her idea.

Kiara slowly smiled when Kovu walked towards the group. "Hey princess," a voice called her over. Kiara looked to her right and saw Amber and Hasani walking over to her.

"It's Kiara," the lioness reminded her.

"Yeah," Amber dismissively said, "I heard that you want to get your little friend back right?"

"Yes," Kiara answered.

"Then we're at your service," Hasani said, "if you want to track down that lion we hyenas have a very good sense of smell." Kovu and the rest of the friends joined Kiara and Khairi they were surprised to see the two hyenas next to Kiara.

"What are they doing here?" Khairi asked.

"Amber and Hasani offered to help us track down Scar," Kiara filled them in on the information. "We might as well have them to assist us if we run into any trouble too."

Amber broadly smiled. "Yeah, if anything comes your way Your Highness, I'm gonna use these jaws to injure them," she said as she grabbed Hasani's snout and clamped his jaws.

"Why me?" Hasani whined as he rolled his eyes to the skies, "why do I always have to be the stooge?"

Kiara giggled at Hasani's whining. She had no idea that hyenas would be this humorous. "So can you pick up Scar's scent and lead us to him?"

Hasani and Amber took a big sniff in the air."Ahh yes!" Hasani said as he looked over at Kiara, "he went that-a way," he said as he pointed to the left.

Kiara gave him a smile and said, "then lead the way."


	33. Chapter 33

**I don't own the Lion King**

**Thanks to white pedal for the suggestion on Kya's appearance **

* * *

><p>Her paws slapped against the wet earth as the rain got heavier and heavier. Not only was her cream coat drenched but she felt her teeth chattering. Rain was not the only thing that she was worried about. It was the flash of lightning that broke the sky. She had heard it rumbling in the distance but it wasn't loud enough. <em>Where should I go, where should I go? <em>she thought as she looked at her surroundings. She was in an filed surrounded by trees and bushes but they weren't big enough to help her hide from her father or from the thunderstorms. Where was her father anyway? She had ran away from him when he had been too entranced into a puddle of water. Zuri had no idea that he was talking to Uru's, Ahadi's, and Mufasa's ghosts.

_Now I see why he's so crazy _she had thought before disappearing into the jungle. As the rain continued to pour, the thick water drops made it harder for her to see where she was or who was coming after her. She couldn't stay in one place and make herself vulnerable to be caught by her father or anything else that was considered dangerous.

"Oh darling how much you've grown," a far away voice suddenly said.

Zuri gasped. She whipped her head around to look if Scar was anywhere around. Her heart palpitated against her chest and her breathing increased.

"Don't be afraid," the voice said again. Zuri realized that the voice was not deep and scratchy as Scar's was when he got mad. It was soft and feminine. "Look up here."

Zuri subconsciously found herself rising her head and looking into the skies. A luminous light shone and the rainfall decreased. Zuri squinted as she saw the outline of a bright lioness looking down at her. "Who are you?" was the first question that came out of Zuri's mouth.

The lioness bowed her head as if she was in shame. She slowly raised her head and looked at her daughter through her light blue eyes. "I am Kya, your mother."

Zuri's gasp was caught in her throat. Her surprise suddenly turned into anger, "some mother you turned out to be," she said through gritted teeth. She regretted her words but whenever she got angry, she couldn't control her mouth. "What are you doing here?" she suddenly asked her.

"I am here to help you," Kya told her.

"Why so late, _mom," _Zuri asked with hate, "if that's the appropriate title that I should call you."

Kya felt hurt by her daughter's words. She understood why her daughter would be angry with her. Ever since Scar had mated with her, she felt like she had been punished when she found herself pregnant. She had called Zuri "the child of a monster" when she had told Nalia about her pregnancy. "I-" she was about to say but Zuri interrupted her.

"Nalia told me all the facts," Zuri said, referring to her adoptive mother that she loved, "at least she was a better mother than you!"

Kya felt her eyes welling in tears as it rolled down her cheek. "Yes," she chocked, "I was a terrible mother, but I'm here and I want to set things straight with you."

Zuri shook her head as her anger increased. "From the day I was born you saw me as Scar's cub! Do you have any idea how I felt when my adoptive mother told me that you left me in her paws by saying you didn't want to have a cub that belonged to a monster!?" Zuri seethed as her voice echoed throughout the jungle. She didn't care who heard her, she was too focused at screaming at her mother. "My world shattered knowing that I had two parents who didn't want me! First it was you because of Scar violating you to conceive me and then Scar because I'm not the son he wanted! I didn't ask to be born Kya, and I didn't ask you to be my mother or Scar as my father! If I had a choice to be born and saw how I would be conceived I would of chosen to never exist!"

Kya breathed in the cold air through her nostrils. "If you were chosen to be born, you would have had a better father."

"No," Zuri shook her head, "I would have been different than I am now." She wouldn't have met Kiara if her mother had mated with a rogue, for she thought that her mother and the rogue would have started a whole pride themselves and she wouldn't have met Nuka. The thought of him made her smile but she hid that smile from her mother. "Don't you feel ashamed after what you've done to me? Do you even feel guilty?"

Those were two questions that Kya had an answer for. "Yes, I do," she said, "I feel ashamed that I have said those things about you. I didn't say them because I didn't like you. I had always dreamed to have a child, son or daughter. I just didn't want Scar as my mate. He didn't deserve a mate nor did he deserve a child as special as you. That's why I gave you up to Nalia, for I trusted her to take care of you. As for guilt, yes. I should have never rid myself from this world, considering that Simba came back."

"Then why did you do it?" Zuri asked.

"It was too much for me," Kya said.

* * *

><p><em>After Scar's fall, Simba had taken over the Pride Lands with his new queen, Nala, and the couple were waiting for their daughter to be born. The Pride Lands were in the same state as before when Mufasa was king. The grass was lush and bursting with greenery while animals slowly returned back to the Pride Lands.<em>

_A cream colored lioness named Kya had returned from her hiding to the Pride Lands to see how everything was. She smiled when she noticed the familiar lionesses lounging around for the day. However, the lionesses didn't notice her for she kept herself well hidden in the grass. _

_She suddenly noticed a bundle of cream fur running around a lioness's paws. Kya noticed the lioness as Nalia. A smile spread on her lips as she was about to leap over to the lioness and congratulate her for the child that she had conceived. However, she took a good look at the cub and noticed the shape of her nose and her eye color. The shape of the nose was that of an Out Lander's and her eyes were the same piercing green color that she had seen before. A chill ran through her spine when she noticed that the cub was actually her daughter. _

_"What are we going to do today mom?" the cub asked as she crouched to the ground as if she was about to leap at her mother._

_Nalia chuckled. "Well little one," she sweetly said, "while your little brother is sleeping, I am going to teach you how to hunt."_

_"YES!" the cub, that Nalia had named Zuri, said as she jumped to the air, "an antelope?"_

_"No," Nalia answered, "an antelope is much to big for a little cub like you." She turned her head to the left and smiled, "how about that little butterfly?"_

_As Nalia was teaching Zuri how to hunt, Kya felt a couple of tears welling up in her eyes and they streamed down her face. That could have been me teaching her she thought. She looked at her daughter again and saw that even though she was her and Scar's daughter, she had retained that sweetness that some female cubs had. She wasn't brutal like Scar and nor was she a coward like Kya._

_With that, Kya turned her back to Nalia and Zuri and stormed away from the Pride Lands. Guilt, hurt, and fury washed over her body. Guilt for giving up her daughter, hurt for having her future turn this way, and fury for letting Scar take advantage of her._

_During Scar's reign, she was dragged into his den. Scar smiled as he walked up to the lioness. He cupped her face in his paws and gave her a sadistic grin. "Well," he smoothly said, "aren't you a pretty little one?"_

_Kya shook under his touch but she couldn't bring herself to fire back at him, fearing that he would hurt her. "Good thing that Nala ran away from here," Scar grinned, "she just opened a good opportunity for you. What would you say about being my queen and providing me with the proper heir."_

_Kya breath caught in her throat. She could barely choke out a word. Kya looked from the ground and into his eyes as she rapidly shook her head. She didn't want to have a child with this monster. This monster that had made the Pride suffer and make her suffer as well. _

_Scar scrunched his eyes at her as he held his paw in the air and bought it down upon her. Once the paw made contact with her jaw, Kya felt her body hitting the ground with a violent thud. "That's too bad," Scar said before unleashing himself onto her. He held her paw to the ground with such huge force that she was unable to move. "Now be a good little girl," he said before he took everything away from her.  
><em>

_As these thoughts flooded her mind, Kya found herself standing above the gorge. She craned her neck and noticed how deep the gorge was. Enough to kill someone she thought as she took a couple of steps back. I am a failure she thought. She doesn't deserve a mother like me, she's happy with Nalia and as long as she's happy, I'm happy. I'm sorry darling, she apologized._

_She crouched herself to the ground and lunged into the gorge. She curled her paws before she hit the ground. Once her body collided with the ground, she suddenly found herself growing weaker. Kya felt something wet under her fur but she didn't care what it eve was, for she had hoped that would happen. She felt something touch her head as she turned her head and saw a large carcass lying before her. Suddenly, her vision became blurry and darkness consumed her._

* * *

><p>Zuri was sitting on the ground when her mother finished the story. "I still don't understand why didn't have the courage to come back and take me as your cub."<p>

"Because she was happy to have you," Kya explained. "She had always wanted a cub, a daughter that is. But I just couldn't come back and take you away from her. I also couldn't face the fact to have another child. You were special to me."

"If I was so special then, why did you call me the child of a monster?" Zuri spat.

Kya only shook her head. She was hoping for her daughter to understand what she had been through but she figured out that Zuri was a lioness that wouldn't easily forgive anyone and she understood why. "Such questions are difficult to be answered. I don't know either," she spoke, "however, I want to help you escape him."

Zuri thought about her mother's offer. She had to admit that she felt sympathetic over her mother's story but she also thought that it very stupid of her mother to just commit suicide because she felt guilty. Looking at her mother without a cold glare for the first time, Zuri coldly said, "what did you have in mind?"

"There's a route that can get you into the Pride Lands," Kya explained. "If you turn around and run straight, two paths will come your way and you have to take the right one. Once you do that, be careful of a swamp. There's crocodiles there so you have to walk around the swamp but before you do, take the left path, and then another path will appear and you just keep going straight. You'll come upon two trees and that will lead out of this jungle and directly into the Pride Lands."

Zuri nodded at her mother's words. How was she supposed to remember all of these directions. _Straight, right, swamp, walk around, left, straight, two trees, Pride Lands. _"Alright," Zuri answered after she had repeated the directions in her mind a couple of times.

"It was good to see you again. You have grown into such a beautiful lioness," Kya spoke.

Zuri simply nodded her head and turned around to start her destination.

"And Zuri," Kya spoke as Zuri stopped in her tracks and looked back at her, "don't make the same mistake that I made, be a better lioness and mother than I'll ever be Zuri...And now I want to give you the one thing you will carry on forever...I love you."

For the first time, Zuri's lips stretched into a smile as she looked at her mother. From all the anger that she was experiencing, all she wanted to hear was an 'I love you' from her biological mother. "I love you too," she said.

Kya smiled down at her daughter. "And I give my future blessing to you and your future mate, whoever he might be."

"Oh I have an idea," Zuri chuckled as she thought of Nuka. He wasn't one of the most handsomest lions but he was comedic and always made her smile. "Thanks mom," she said before she turned her back and ran straightly to find those two paths.

Kya smiled before she disappeared into the heavens.


	34. Chapter 34

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

><p>Simba attended each and every lions of both prides for any serious wounds. The ones who were seriously injured were tended to by Sarabi and Sarafina as they took the wounded into the den and tended their wounds. Some of the deceased lionesses were disposed of in a formal manner. The lionesses picked up their corpses and buried them in the earth. Even if they had survived this disaster, they would have accepted Kiara's speech and joined Simba's pride. The king smiled at this when he thought of his daughter's words. <em>We are one <em>she had said and she was more than correct on that statement.

As he was roaming around the pride, he felt that some lions were missing. One of them being a specific lioness that had enlightened him. His heart rate began to increase as his eyes grew wide and took quickening breaths. Where was she? Better yet, where were the other younger lions and lionesses. He scoured around the pride once more, asking if any of the lionesses had seen Kiara and the rest of the young group. None of the lionesses had seen them, only when they were fighting.

"Nala," Simba breathed as he spotted his mate and ran towards her.

Nala looked at him with a horrified look. Looks like she also knew that Kiara and the rest of her friends were missing. "Kiara," she said, "she's gone."

"I thought so too," Simba told her, "but where has she gone to?"

Nala only shook her head. She had been worried about this whole war and she didn't need another thing to worry about now that the war was over. Why was her daughter doing this?

"Hey," a gruff voice was heard behind them as the king and queen turned their heads and looked. Banzai walked up to them and opened his mouth, "have you two seen Amber anywhere?"

Simba and Nala both shook their heads. "Have you seen Kiara?"

"Nah," Banzai shook his head, "last time I saw her, she was talking with Amber. Other than that moment," he spoke as he slowly shrugged at the two lions.

"Well don't worry," Nala assured him, "when we find Kiara, we'll definitely find Amber too."

Behind them, someone took a long deep breath and let out a loud raspberry. "Okay," Shenzi said as she walked up to Banzai, "Amber is nowhere to be seen and neither is Hasani."

Banzai let out an annoyed groan. "Of course," he said, "wherever Amber goes, he has to follow her everywhere."

Nala cocked her head to the side and looked at the heavens above. "Wait a second," she spoke as Simba and the two hyenas turned their heads to looks at her, "your daughter mentioned that she wanted to be friends with my daughter right?" she asked.

"Yeah," Shenzi answered her.

"So, considering the events that have happened today, I'm pretty sure that both Kiara along with your daughter and Hasani went after Zuri," Nala finished.

"You sure about this?" Banzai asked as he cocked an eyebrow at the lioness.

"Positive," Nala answered with a curt nod, "Kiara and Zuri have been friends since they were cubs, well more now that they found out that they're cousins."

"Then what do the others have to do with this? Let alone my daughter?" Shenzi asked her.

"Kiara and Zuri are best friends and cousins, just like I said," Nala said, "Scar took Zuri with him and she is willing to get him back. About the others, I am not sure but here's what I think. Kovu went along with her for protection, Vitani went with them to help, even Khairi since he is her brother. As for Nuka, well I've seen the way he looks at her. As for your daughter, I'm pretty sure she tagged along to help them hunt down Scar."

Shenzi and Banzai looked at each other as a smile made it's way to their mouths. "That's our Amber," Shenzi said, "even though we are on not such good terms, considering what has happened in the past, we would like to help you too track down your daughter so we could find our daughter too."

Simba and Nala looked at each other then at them. "Well," Simba dragged out the word, "alright.

Nala let out a breath of relief when Simba agreed to let them help out. She thought it was a better idea to just let them be of assistance and to try and get along with them rather than having this never ending battle. "Alright," she said with a nod of her head, "you mentioned that you have a strong sense of smell. Please lead the way."

Shenzi turned her head to the left and then the right as she sniffed the air. What she sensed was a jumble of stenches and she couldn't signify which one belonged to which lion. She turned her head to the left and took another long sniff. This time she got a strong stench and she immediately recognized at whom it belonged to. "Got it," she said as her ears perked up. She put her nose to the ground and began to sniff the trail which Banzai, Simba, and Nala followed behind.

* * *

><p>"Man he took her far away," Khairi complained as he walked alongside Vitani and Nuka.<p>

"Oh you think?" Amber said as she turned her head and looked at him, "I feel like I have been walking for ages."

_Who cares?! _Kiara wanted to snap but decided against that idea. It was bad enough for Khairi to complain, what else did she expect from him, but now Amber was starting too? _Okay, I'm being too harsh _she thought as she took another step. Her paws were starting to sear with each and every step but they had come this far. She wasn't going to return to the Pride Lands without her best friend.

"We should go back," Khairi whined.

That was it! Kiara snarled as she whipped her body around and pinned Khairi to the ground. Kovu, Vitani, Nuka, and the hyenas whipped their heads and looked down at them but Kiara ignored their stares. All her attention was focused on Khairi. "How dare you say such a thing?" she growled through her teeth. Her own voice even surprised her the most. She had never used such an "evil" tone with anyone, let alone the last lion that had annoyed her. "She's your sister for crying out loud!" she yelled at him, "don't you even care that she's in the hands of a monster!"

Khairi made no effort to reply to her words. He was too shocked at her behavior to even say anything.

"Would you stop being a self-centered jerk for once and think about others for a change?" she roared.

Khairi furrowed his eyebrows at her. "I'm not self-centered," he said as he pushed her off him, "yeah, I do care about her but I just don't see what's the point in saving her."

"SHE'S MY COUSIN!" Kiara roared her words at him as anger started to boil inside her. "Why don't you go home yourself and we'll search for her ourselves if you're such a wimp to come along with us."

"Wait just a minute," Khairi said, "I am not a wimp."

"Oh me, me, me, me, me, I, I, I," she said, "self-centered much Khairi? Well let me just tell you one thing here, you're attitude is not going to help Zuri escape from Scar. If one bad thing happens to her, you're to blame since you are not even caring one bit for her." With that, she turned her back on Khairi and ran away from the group as quickly as she could.

"Kiara!" Kovu called after her but she didn't turn her head back to look at them. His paws disconnected from the earth as he ran after her.

Khairi felt ashamed after what had happened though he would never admit that emotion. Although Kiara did have a correct statement about him. He was a self-centered lion. Was that one reason why Vitani wasn't so fond of him, excluding the fact that he had annoyed her as well?

"Ugh," Amber groaned as she rolled her eyes to the sky, "I hate drama between lions. Let's just find this idiot before _this _idiot says something stupid," she said as she pointed at Khairi with her paw.

"Well said," Vitani said as her and Nuka proceeded to follow the hyenas.

Khairi stood where he was and looked at them with a sad look. He would have turned around and headed back to the Pride Lands but what were the consequences in that? A disappointed mother, king, queen, and pride? Vitani who would never speak to him again because of one foolish sentence? "Well I'm not going to head back," he whispered to himself, "how's that for self-centered?" he said as if anyone was listening to him.

* * *

><p>Zuri's breath quickened as her paws slapped themselves against the wet earth. The rain wasn't pounding against her back but it was enough to make her wet and tired. She had run straight and taken a right but there was no swamp in her sight. When she didn't see that thick environment, she began to panic. Had she taken a left instead of a right? Zuri wasn't good at directions. Even when she was trying to hunt for food with the rest of the lionesses, their meal would always escape because of her lack from knowing what was right and what was left.<p>

As she walked, she felt her paw inside thick mud. She looked down at her paw and saw a dark green color. To her relief, she had arrived to the swamp. _Phew _she breathed as she leaped into the marsh and proceeded to her next direction. She thrust her paw forward but the thick marsh was giving her an extra hard time. Zuri flung her paw over a green log and tried to catch her breath.

However, that was no branch. Zuri cocked her head to the side when she saw two beady yellow eyes staring back at her. _Oh no! _Zuri gasp was caught in her throat when she realized that her mother had warned her fro crocodiles in the swamp. She had told her to go around it, not through it.

The crocodile squinted its eyes towards the lioness that was staring back. One wrong move and she was done for.

Zuri sensed that the crocodile was waiting for her to do something so he could attack her. She immediately swung her paw towards its head and pushed the crocodile into the lake. She quickly swam out of the lake and made her way to the ground where she shook the excess water off her fur. Her ears perked up as she tried to listen if anyone, or the crocodile, was following her but there was dead silence. _Good _Zuri breathed as she turned around to walk.

The water splashed in the air as the crocodile's head jumped from the surface of the water. He snarled at the lioness as he looked at her. Zuri would have ran away but she thought that if she did, the crocodile would be after her. With one paw held in the air, she swung it towards the crocodile. However, the crocodile opened his mouth and clamped his jaws on her paw.

Zuri let out a sickening roar as a sharp pain shot through her paw. She shut her eyes as beads of water formed at the sides of her eyes. She feared that if that crocodile shook his head or rolled on his back, she was done for.

* * *

><p>Scar gasped when he heard that scream. He had scoured through a third of the jungle and hadn't found Zuri. Could this be her yell? A smile spread through his lips when he thought that he was close to finding her. The scream continued to echo throughout the jungle so Scar listened carefully as he followed the high pitched scream.<p>

He pushed away the tall leaves that stood in his path and he felt the ground getting wet and thick. _Curious that there is a swamp in the middle of this jungle _Scar thought as he look at the thick, green ground beneath his feet.

Another scream broke the silence and Scar ran towards the scream until he came upon a cream colored lioness and a large crocodile.

_I've finally found you _Scar thought as he glared at a desperate Zuri who was struggling to get away from the crocodile. "Well, well, well," Scar said as he approached his daughter.

Zuri whipped her head around and saw the last lion that she wanted to see. However, to her surprise Scar fearlessly jumped on the crocodile's snout and wrapped his paws around it. The crocodile thrashed his head around as he let go of Zuri's paw and tried to shake Scar off him.

Scar threw his paw in the air and with those sharp claws that he had, scratched the crocodile's eyes, blinding him. The reptile screeched as Scar immediately jumped off of him and ran towards an injured Zuri. He pushed her with his nose as the two lions got away from the angry crocodile.

"What were you thinking?" Scar snapped after him and Zuri were out of the swamp and into the dry land.

Zuri remained quiet as she looked at the ground. She had hoped to run into him or vice versa but she was almost thankful that he had saved her. She raised her head and looked at him in the eyes, "thank you."

Scar blinked at her words. "What?" he said.

"Thank you," Zuri repeated here words, "if you hadn't come, I would have been dead right now."

Scar growled as he put his paws on her shoulders and pinned her to the ground. "I did not save you because you are my only child," he growled as his nails sunk into her flesh, "I did it because I know that you would provide me with the proper heir. If you don't, then you will keep trying."

Reality hit Zuri. Of course that was the reason why he had done it! He didn't even care about her as his daughter. Anger seeping through her, Zuri used all the strength that she had and pushed Scar off her. "Who are you to say such a thing?" she snapped.

"I am your father," Scar growled, "and you should show some respect."

"Some father you are!" Zuri snapped, "one who doesn't care about his mate nor his daughter but only uses them for his own advantage." She shook her head, "you are no father. You are a _bastard_!" she spat out, not even caring about the consequences.

Scar gritted his teeth as raised his paw in the air and collided it with her face. Zuri's head whipped to the right as she lost her balance and fell on her injured paw. "Agh," she moaned as another pain shot through her leg.

Without a bit of sympathy, Scar approached her body. "Get up you pathetic excuse of an heir," he ordered as he pushed her with his paw.

Zuri slowly got up from the ground and looked at him in the eyes, "oh, I'm pathetic?" she asked, "says the lion who couldn't even raise his own family the proper way."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Scar roared as she crouched to the ground from his loud roar. Her mother was right, this guy was a monster. "Now if you want to live, you will do whatever I say, understand?" his voice was calm but still dangerous.

"What if I don't?" she dared to ask him.

Scar took a deep breath as he held a claw under her throat. She felt the sharp end of the claw touching her fur but in a way as if he was going to kill her instantly and right at this moment. "Does this answer your question?" he asked her. "Now if we don't want anymore danger to happen, you will follow me and do as I say." He lowered his claw and Zuri's muscles relaxed. "Follow me," he said as he gave Zuri a push with his nose and she followed after him to avoid anything else happening to her.

_What kind of a father are you? _she bitterly thought as she walked with him.


	35. Chapter 35

**I don't own the Lion King**

**Thanks to whit pedal, Arigon, and Autobot00001 for suggesting that Kiara should get some limelight in this chapter and for Scar almost giving Zuri a scar :D**

* * *

><p>Kovu caught up with Kiara when he noticed her sitting on the ground with her head bowed. He walked up to her and gave her a nuzzle with his head. "Are you alright?" he asked her.<p>

Kiara sniffled as she raised her head and looked at the dark-maned lion. "No," she said as she wiped her eyes with her paw. "I just feel terrible for acting like that in front of everybody."

Kovu put his paw on her back and pulled her close to him. "It's alright," he whispered, "you were just angry and I don't blame you. Khairi was being selfish."

Kiara nodded in agreement but she still believed that she had been too harsh on him. Khairi wasn't a bad lion at all, she thought that he was funny sometimes but she thought that it was a very stupid comment to make while they were searching for a family member that they both shared. She heard a twig snapped and when she turned her head to look, she found Amber, Hasani, Vitani, Nuka, and Khairi appearing.

"Well there you are," Amber said as she walked up to Kiara. "Hasani said that the smell has gotten stronger and he thinks that it belongs to Scar."

"Either that, or it's just me," Hasani said.

Amber frowned as she turned her eyes towards Amber. "If the smells belongs to you then I'm going to kill you."

"Jeeze Amber," Hasani shrugged, "can't ya take a joke?"

"Then direct your head towards the ground and sniff!" Amber snapped as she lowered Hasani's head to the ground.

The male hyena sniffed and a harsh nose wafted inside his nose. "Then let's go!" he shouted as he picked up the scent and followed it with his nose.

* * *

><p>Zuri hung her head as she walked alongside Scar. So much for avoiding him. If she had just walked around the a swamp like her mother had said, then she would have been fine and possibly into the Pride Lands, away from this monster. <em>If he's so evil and doesn't love me just because I'm a girl, then why doesn't he just leave me alone then? <em>Zuri bitterly thought as she frowned at the thought.

Scar on the other hand was trying to find any rogue lion that he could mate his daughter with. He thought back of the event that had happened with the crocodile not a while ago. He had seen a dangerous look in the crocodile's eyes and a look of plea in his daughter's as she was trying to free herself. _That event does not change me for who I am_ he thought as he took a deep breath and let out a sigh. And to his surprise, she had thanked him for saving her. Other lion fathers would have gathered their sons or daughters in their arms and hugged them but he wouldn't do that. He wasn't a soft lion and he was not willing to change that.

The dark maned lion suddenly halted in his steps when he saw a gray colored lion prowling around the grasslands. "Wait here and don't move a muscle," he said to Zuri as he walked away from her and approached the lion.

The gray lion looked up when he saw an old lion approaching him. He faced Scar with a scowl on his face and crouched lower to the ground, ready to attack.

"Relax young one," Scar said.

"What do you want?" the gray lion snapped.

"Good question," Scar said as he raised his head in the air, "I am the king of the Out Lands and I am helping my daughter find her a suitable mate."

The gray lion cocked his head to the side. "It depends," he said. "I don't have much luck with the ladies."

"That does not matter to me," Scar shook his head at the lion, "see for yourself. She is right there," he answered as he moved to the side so the other lion could get a better look at Zuri. Scar noticed that the lion's eyes shined in desire when he saw her. He feared that his daughter would resist him but he was going to make sure that didn't happen. "If she resists, just advance towards her and mate."

The lion turned his head and looked at Scar. "Isn't that a bit too soon?" he asked him, "shouldn't I get to know her first."

Scar was about to kill this lion for asking such questions. "I am old," he assured the lion, "I have little time left until Death comes to take my life away. I immediately need an heir to the throne but she has been refusing every single suitor that I have given her," he lied, "and I am desperate."

The lion cocked his head to the sky and thought about this "offer." He hadn't been lucky with any lioness. He wasn't young, handsome, nor was a king or a prince. He was just a rogue and a smelly one at that. "Alright," he agreed with a nod of his head.

* * *

><p>Whatever section of the forest they entered, Nala hoped to see her daughter. However, the two lions and hyenas had been searching for over and hour and they had no luck in finding their children or the others. <em>I want everyone to be alright but most importantly, I want my daughter back <em>she thought as she walked.

Banzai's head shot in the air as another smell hit his nose. This time, it was very strong. He turned his head to the right and the stench went down from that road. "The smell also goes from there," he said as he pointed to the opposite direction.

Shenzi sniffed the ground and the smell wasn't as strong on that side of the jungle. "Looks like he had went through here," Shenzi muttered as she walked back to Banzai. "Let's go this way then," she said as they commenced their walking.

* * *

><p>"Hold it," Amber snapped as she stepped onto Hasani's tail and he stopped his walking.<p>

"Not the tail," he moaned through gritted teeth. Once she let go of his tail, he waved it in the air to relieve the pain and looked at the direction to where Amber was looking. He almost let out a loud gasp but Amber immediately clamped his mouth shut with her paws.

Kiara gritted her teeth as she furrowed her eyebrows at the sight in front of her. She saw Scar's figure walking with another lion as they both approached Zuri.

Zuri looked up from the ground and she saw a lion approaching her. Her eyes grew wide when she saw another lion with him. In her point of view, this lion was both ugly and old. The two lions stopped in front of her. "Zuri," Scar spoke, "this is lion who's to be your mate."

Zuri immediately shook her head at the both of them. "No," she whispered, "I don't want a mate."

"Ignore her foolish words and get on with it," Scar growled at the lion.

"Okay," the lion simply said as he began to advance towards her. Zuri took a couple of steps back until her back made contact with a tree trunk. She looked to her left and right but she thought that it was no use to run away because if she did, the lion would be after her anyway. She closed her eyes as she turned her head to the side when she felt the lion's paw on her shoulder.

"What is he doing?" Nuka snapped as they were hiding into the bushes.

"I don't want to know," Khairi said as he lowered himself to the ground to not see the brutal sight in front of his eyes.

Kiara felt her muscles tense when she saw the gray lion putting his other paw under Zuri's chin. "Stop him," she said to Amber.

"What?" Amber said as she turned her head and looked at her.

"Stop...him," Kiara said through gritted teeth.

Amber smiled as she turned her head and looked at the lion. "Time for some blood shed," she said as she leaped through the bushes and landed to the ground.

"Amber!" Hasani yelled as he followed after her.

Scar and the gray lion looked at the hyenas in front of them but before they could react, Amber charged towards the lion with Hasani following after her. Seeing this as a surprise attack, the lion immediately turned around and ran away from the two hyenas that chased after him.

"Supper awaits!" Amber yelled as she ran after the lion.

Once the lion had disappeared into the distance and Scar had his back turned, she leaped into the air and landed in front of Scar. Nuka jumped out of the bushes and ran towards a frightened Zuri. Kovu, Vitani, and Khairi followed after him. "Are you alright?" Nuka asked as he wrapped his paws around her shaking figure and held her close to him.

"Zuri," Khairi whispered as he walked up to his sister and gave her a nuzzle.

"YOU!" Kiara snapped as Scar whipped around and looked at her. The younger lions turned their heads and looked at her as she stood there staring at her great-uncle with great fury in her amber eyes.

Scar's lips slowly tilted into a smile when he saw his great-nice standing there. "Well, well, well," he said as he got up and stood on his paws, "what a wonderful family reunion we have here."

"Be quiet," Kiara growled as her claws dug into the earth, "you had no right into taking Zuri away from us!"

Scar took a deep breath and looked at her indifferently. "Please," he smoothly said, "she is my daughter."

Zuri's head snapped in the air when he mentioned the word daughter. "No I'm not!" she snapped as he turned his head and looked at her. "

"Don't talk back to your father..._child_," he said the last word as if it was poison.

Zuri slipped away from Nuka's hug and walked towards him. She held her distance from him and looked at the lion that she considered her father. "I would have killed you," she said, "but I won't because I'm not that type of lion. You have done nothing but be so mean to me."

"Mean to you?" Scar echoed her words, "who was the one that saved you from that crocodile dear child?"

"I am not your child and I would have felt better if I escaped from that crocodile with a missing paw!" Zuri snapped as she gave her father a glare "You even bought me a mangy lion that was old enough to be my grandfather! You are not going to control who I love! If I'm going to have a cub it will be with whoever I want to be with and I will _not_ let you use that child for your sick empire Scar!"

Nuka smiled when she mentioned that she was going to have a cub with whom she loved. If he was the lion that she wanted to be with, then he would love her as his mate and play with his children whenever he had the chance.

"I made a promise to myself that when I become a mother I will be with a lion who will love me and I promised that my cubs will be born into a loving family!" Zuri continued, "and I won't let you take that away from me and my future children like you took my mothers future away!"

Scar scrunched his green eyes at her.

"I never go back on my word and I won't let you use me or any cub of mine, boy or girl for your own gain! I'm disowning you as my father just like how the pride and the rest of your family disowned you and I never want to see you again! and if you ever come near me or my family I will kill you, that is a promise!"

Scar thought that she sounded serious with her words. However, he wasn't going to let this lioness get the better of him. "Oh?" he said, "I would like to see you try."

"You know what Scar?" Zuri continued, " I never thought I would hate anyone so much in my life! Now I know it's possible. I can't believe you would allow history to repeat itself! You were going to let me get violated like my mother, the one who you harmed, and you are practically responsible for her death!"

Scar gritted his teeth and stared at her through his cold green eyes, "what do you mean you ingrate?"

Zuri let out a little laugh at his question. "You know, my mother Kya! She killed herself by throwing herself over gorge because you ended up destroying her mentality and caused her to suffer! Now I see what kind of animal you are! I'm done with you and I'm going back to Pride Rock! Our deal is off Scar!"

Scar sucked a sharp breath through his teeth. "How do you know this?" he growled.

"Because I talked to her while running away from you," she answered him, "so the stories of the Great Kings and Queens are true! Even though she wasn't a queen, she gave me up to another mother that wasn't harassed by a lion like you," she took a deep breath as she felt her heart palpitating against her chest and tears formed in her eyes.

Scar smiled at that sigh. "A child that cries? Oh how sad," he sarcastically said.

Zuri smirked at his words. "You're no king or father, you're a monster who couldn't accept that his brother was going to be king with grace and you ended up destroying other lions and lionesses lives, Simba, Nala, the pride and my mother! I am ashamed to call you family and I feel sorry for Simba for having you as an uncle. Despite what you did to me you hurt him the most by killing his father and blamed him when it was your fault! You are no longer my father and even though you hate me for being your daughter instead of a son, I am embarrassed to know that my real father is a tyrant and I never want to lay eyes on you again!"

Khairi felt the pain that his sister was going through. Even though she wasn't his biological sister, he was grown up with her during his cub years and biological or not, she was still his sister. He shook his head as he found himself talking to Scar. "I'm glad that Zuri is my sister," he spoke, "and she doesn't deserve an idiot like you."

Scar turned his head and looked at Khairi, "and you are?" he asked.

"Her brother and proud of it," he said as he held his head in the air.

Scar rolled his eyes at the lion and suddenly looked at him up and down. "I do not see any ruling from you," he said.

Vitani shook her head as she stood next to Khairi when Scar said such a sentence, "and to think you used to be royalty, I see no grace or sophistication in you like royalty should have."

Scar heard her muttered words and immediately walked over to her. He raised his paw in the air and bought it down on her cheek. Kovu, Khairi, Nuka, Zuri, and Kiara gasped in unison when they Scar do such a thing. Before he could strike her again, Khairi raised his own paw and hit Scar. "YOU WILL NOT LAY A PAW ON MY WOMAN! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR SCUMBAG?!" he roared as he was about to leap towards Scar but Zuri jumped in front of him.

"Khairi," she said, "this is my problem!" she said as she turned her head and looked at Scar. "Who are you to raise a paw on her? Have you no respect?"

Scar growled as he put his clawed paw over her eye. "One more word out of you and I won't mind sliding my paw over that precious face," he said through gritted teeth as his claws pierced through her flesh.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Kiara roared as she leaped her body in the air and flew towards Scar. She grabbed him around his neck and tackled him to the ground. Scar rolled on his back and hit Kiara with his paw and pushed her off him. Kiara groaned as she rolled to the ground and immediately jumped on her feet. She took deep breaths as she yelled, "how could you do this to Zuri? I don't blame her for hating you! You are the biggest disappointment in her life. You are a disgrace to the pride, your family, Zuri's mother and your daughter. Do you have any idea how much pain and suffering you caused? You nearly destroyed the Pride Lands, you harmed Zuri's mom to conceive her and you were about to let Zuri get hurt the same way you harmed her mom so she would have a cub that you would of made suffer to. I'm glad we got here before that brute hurt her or I would of tore you apart!"

Scar chuckled at her words. "Please, you don't know half the story."

"Oh I know everything," the amber-eyed lioness seethed, "I heard everything from her adoptive mother and what she's been telling us just shows the type of lion you really are. I can't believe you are Mufasa's brother and my father's uncle. You killed him and blamed my dad when it wasn't his fault to begin with! You convinced an innocent child that he killed his own father! You're not a king! You're a liar, a coward and a bully who hits lionesses and picks on children. The true king of the Pride Lands are Mufasa and my father, and when he's gone I will be queen with Kovu by my side and he will be more of a king than you'll ever be Scar! So either surrender now or prepare to fight! I promise you that this will be a fight you will lose because I am not weak like you said I was!" She felt determined. She was going to do anything in her power to bring this evil lion down.

When she mentioned Mufasa's name, Scar seethed with anger. "HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS?" he roared.

"BECAUSE I HAVE A FAMILY THAT TALKS TO ME ABOUT MY ANCESTORS! I HAVE LOVING GRANDMOTHERS THAT TELL ME THESE STORIES TOO!" With one last roar, she sprung herself towards Scar again and this time, she plucked out her claws and started to rip every single part of Scar that she could.

Kovu ran towards the two lions but as Kiara leaped off of Scar, she pushed Kovu away from her and said, "no! He is all mine!"

The golden lioness had no time to think for Scar wrapped his arms around her body and tackled her to the ground. Kiara got up from the ground but Scar held onto her as he opened his mouth and sunk his teeth into her flesh. Kiara roared as the pain shot through her neck. Scar threw her to the ground but Kiara pushed him away with her paw. She leaped on her paws and charged towards him but as she as doing that, Scar jumped in the air and over her. Kiara skidded to a halt and looked up to see her uncle shuttling towards her. His jaws were open and one wrong move, she was done for.

Kovu leaped in the air and pushed Scar to the ground and away from Kiara. Kiara looked up and saw the two lions clawing each other but she didn't want to see the lion that she loved get hurt or killed. She pushed herself towards the two lions and swiped her paw towards Scar's face. She heard his skin ripping as her claws swiped through his flesh. A scarlet color trickled down his cheek but that didn't stop the black-hearted lion.

Kiara heavily breathed as a shade of red colored her black claws. "Have you had enough?" her voice shook as she looked at Scar that was lying on the ground.

Scar rolled on his back and turned his head to look at her. "No," he growled. In one swift movement, he crouched to the ground and leaped towards her. Kiara felt his paws making contact with her shoulders as she pushed down and her head bounced against a hard object.

The lioness swore she saw something gold pass in front of her eyes before darkness consumed her.


	36. Chapter 36

**I don't own the Lion King.**

**Everyone! A quick heads up! Scar is waaaaaaaay out of character here and I do mean that. More like 1000X out of character.**

**Scar: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**

**Me: *looks up to the sky with hands raised in the air and mouths 'why?'***

* * *

><p>"UGH!" Scar groaned as a large golden paw swiped over his face. His clawed paws disconnected from Kiara's flesh as he flew towards the ground. He slowly got up on his paws and turned to look at the attacker. What he saw was an exact copy of Mufasa, only younger and shorter. "Why if it isn't Simba?" Scar hoarsely stated as he looked at his seething nephew.<p>

Simba growled at Scar's words. "Enough!" he growled. "Who do you think you are? Attacking my daughter like that? Have you no shame for your actions?"

Scar took a couple of steps back as Simba advanced towards him. From behind his nephew, Scar noticed a knocked out Kiara as her mother towered over her and nudged her with her nose. The rest of the younger lions and lionesses were gathered around the mother and daughter with looks of concern splashed over their faces. He also noticed Shenzi and Banzai standing close to Nala as she tried to revive her daughter. "You've bought the hyenas I see," he said.

Simba growled as he stood on his hind legs, put his hands on his uncle's shoulders, and pinned him to the ground. "You know what Scar?" the king dangerously spoke, "you have done a lot of bad deeds in the past. You killed my father, you corrupted me into thinking that I killed him, the Pride Lands suffered because of you, my mother suffered as well! I would have killed you during that time if I had the chance but I didn't because I didn't want to turn into a lion like you! I didn't want to grow into a father that had blood on his paws."

Scar's serene expression softened as his features turned into a frightened look. Scar knew that he spoke about the past and the he didn't want to turn into him, but now that they were in the present, was he willing to kill his own uncle? "Are you...insinuating to kill me?" he finally asked.

Simba remained quiet for a short beat. The stern look never tore away from his face. "If I didn't kill you, you would still come back and take away everything from me again."

Scar felt his heart palpitating against his sternum. He didn't want to die so why did it have to come down to this? If his stupid daughter hadn't swooped in to save her friend, Scar would have been fine? Or would he? He thought back on Zuri's speech of how she would kill him if he ever came back to hurt her or her future cub. Why hadn't he been the lion that cared so much for others? If only he had a heart as fat and as gold as Mufasa's he would have been a fine lion. It was pride, greed, lust, jealousy, and wrath that had deteriorated him into the lion that he was now. He had a family that hated him, enemies that had turned against him, a daughter that despised him, and a lioness that he had killed. He had...nobody. What would be the point if he even tried to kill Simba now? The whole pride might even through a coup de'tat against him and this time, the Pride Landers were tougher since they had the Out Landers on their side. All the hard work that he had tried to accomplish for himself had turned into failure.

He turned his eyes at Simba and looked up at him. "Kill me," he ordered in the most uncharacteristic voice that he could muster.

Simba was shocked to hear something escape from that foul mouth. He knew that his uncle was probably bluffing with that command. He looked down at his paws and saw a pile of dirt near his uncle's paws. With one movement of the paw, that dirt would be flung towards his amber eyes and sting them until Scar would attack. However, the dark maned lion made no such effort to fling the dirt. "Kill you?" Simba asked.

Scar weakly nodded his head. "I killed your father," Scar said as if this was just news to Simba, "then I have to repay that deed by having you spill my blood into this earth."

Simba scrunched his eyes at him. He took a deep breath as he felt a cool breeze blowing into his red mane. He always associated that cool breeze with his father. The breeze was gentle and cool, enough to assure Simba that killing someone would also make him a murderer. He looked down at Scar when he let out a groan. He noticed that Scar clutched his side with his paw. Simba figured that he received that wound when Kiara fought him. "No Scar," Simba answered, "I am not like you."

_But I have lost everything that was special to me! _Scar wanted to scream. _I have no one! No family, no mate, no cub! Why did I have to be this way? _He realized that this sudden insight was too late to gain back the trust on the others, especially his daughter that he had abandoned. He peeked over Simba and noticed his daughter standing next to Nuka. The once frail lion, that was finally muscular and might you say, handsome, deeply nuzzled and kissed her to assure that her cousin was fine. _Did I cause all of that damage? _Scar thought as he felt some pangs of guilt floating through him.

"Scar?" Simba whispered as he leaned closer to his uncle. In his cold eyes, he saw his green eyes sparkling and a teardrop left his eye as it spilled onto the ground. Was he...crying? Simba had never seen his uncle cry before and he was shocked, yet sympathetic to see such a cold-hearted lion crying.

"I have no one Simba," Scar said as he brushed a paw over his eyes, suddenly ashamed that someone had to see him crying. "It would be better for everyone if I just died!" he growled as he put a claw under his throat.

Simba's eyes bulged but it was too late to stop him. "NO!" Simba roared but he had done it. The dark maned lion had gotten rid of himself.

Nala and the rest of the lions, Shenzi, and Banzai looked at Simba when he let out that roar.

"Nala," Simba said as he turned his head and looked at her, "take everyone home, they don't need to see this."

"Simba-" Nala was about to say but he interrupted her.

"Please, Nala now," Simba said.

Without another word, Kovu crouched to the ground as Kiara was put on his back. Nala turned her head to look back at Simba but she didn't see anything because half of Simba's body was blocking her view. "Wait a minute," she heard Banzai say, "you said that you were gonna help us find our daughter?"

As if on cue, the bushes rustled as Amber and Hasani walked out. A scarlet color stained their mouths. "Hey mom, hey dad," Amber greeted them as if it was just a normal night.

The two parental hyenas marched up to their daughter and boyfriend and gathered them into the lion group. "We are going to have a talk about this young lady," Banzai sternly said as Shenzi rolled her eyes at him. _He can't even stay mad at her for one day _she thought as the four hyenas followed the lions into the jungle.

Simba made sure that his family and the hyenas were out of sight. He looked back at Scar and saw his dull, lifeless green eyes staring into the heavens. As a loyal king to all the animals, both the good and bad, Simba just couldn't leave a family member rotting away like this. He walked behind Scar and pulled him by the scruff of his neck into an empty spot. He clawed the dirt as he started to dig a hole. Once the hole was big enough to fit his uncle, Simba slowly rolled his uncle's body into the chasm and refilled it with the dirt. Once the chasm was full, Simba patted it with his paw. "Things wouldn't have been this way Scar," Simba said, "if you hadn't been so evil." With those words, Simba turned his body and walked out of the jungle.

_Rest in peace uncle._


	37. Chapter 37

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kiara's eyes fluttered open as she found herself inside a warm den and a familiar face looking down at her. She smiled when her blurred vision cleared and saw Kovu smiling down at her. "Good morning sleepy head," he greeted her with a smile and then a nuzzle.<p>

"Hey," she weakly greeted him as she ran a golden paw over her head. She stood up on her paws with Kovu's support, for she was a little weak to the legs. "What happened? All I remember was fighting Scar last night and that's it."

"Well," Kovu began, "you bumped your head on a rock and that seemed to knock the wind out of you. Your parents came and we took you to the den. Simba stayed in the jungle with Scar for a while until he came back last night with some news," he took a deep breath before continuing. "Scar, he...uh, killed himself last night."

Kiara eyes grew wide at this news. She never thought that a lion like Scar would ever think of doing such an action. "And my father?"

"He was unharmed," Kovu told her. He took another deep breath but Kiara noticed that it shook in the process, "if only my mother wasn't corrupted by him imagine how happy she would have been for me right now."

Kiara shook her head. "It's not your fault that you're this way," she stated as she gave him a nuzzle. "You're just one-of-a-kind."

Kovu smiled through her words. _So are you, my precious golden jewel _he thought as the two let out a soft purr.

"Awh," a voice came through the den, "getting smoochy much?" Kiara and Kovu broke away from their moment as they turned their heads and saw Khairi standing at the opening of the cave.

Kiara stifled a smile and rolled her eyes. "It's not like you don't nuzzle Vitani all the time," she shot back.

Khairi thought of another throwback but none came to his mind. "Hmm," he shrugged, "touche princess but at least I'm warming her up to it."

Behind Khairi, her father shadowed over him. "Good morning guys," he said to the teenager lions, "can you two please wait for Kiara outside, I would like to have a little word with her."

Kovu nodded as he gave Kiara a lick on the cheek and him and Khairi walked out of the cave. Once they were gone, Simba walked over to his daughter and beamed towards her.

At first, Kiara hung her head. "Look daddy," she began, "I did what I did because I couldn't let him take Zuri away from me. Sure she is my friend but when I found out that she was a cousin...she became family."

"What you did was brave," Simba told her, "your mother and I were worried to death about you but after seeing you try to fight with Scar was too much for me to handle. For a moment, I thought that he was going to kill you."

Kiara smiled at her father when he spoke about her bravery but her expression turned to sadness when she thought of Scar's suicide. "Kovu told me what had happened to him. Why would he do that?"

Simba let out a sigh. "I don't know," he said, "it just became too much for him. He was also very lonely and realized that through this actions from the past had affected him in the future."

Kiara looked away from her father and shook her head. "It still gave him no right to take Zuri away like that. Is she and Nuka doing alright?"

"They are fine," Simba assured her, "but this isn't what I wanted to talk to you about. We can forget about the past and move on. We have a stronger pride, now the Out Landers joined us and that we are on good term with the hyenas."

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked him.

Simba gave her a smile. "There's an audience out there, waiting for you and Kovu to step out and present yourselves as the future king and queen."

Kiara gasped. Her mouth suddenly tilted into a wide smile as her eyes beamed towards her father. "Right now?!" she asked.

"Right now," Simba told her, "the lionesses are waiting for you two to step out. Your mother and I will follow you to the ledge of Pride Rock where all the animals will see you."

A shadow suddenly appeared into the cave. Both father and daughter looked and they saw Nala and Kovu standing there, expecting them to walk out. Simba stood by Nala as Kiara stood by her faithful mate. Then the old king and queen followed by the new generation walked out of the cave.

Every lion and lioness of the pride stood there and bowed their heads to the ground as the old and the future kings and queens passed by them. As the four of them stood on the ledge of Pride Rock, the African animals looked up and cheered for them. Kiara was the first to let out a mighty roar as Kovu followed along with Simba and Kiara. Suddenly, the rest of the pride roared at the presentation of their future king and queen.

A new generation had been born.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**Hey everyone! I just want to say thank you to all of you that reviewed this story and had been following it until the very end. It means so much to me and I had as much fun writing this as well as reading your reviews and suggestions. Thanks so much again :D**


End file.
